Rise of the Revanchist Empire
by Forgottenkami
Summary: Neglected because his sister has the power of the Kyūbi, while he only has the soul. But it matters not to him for he knows that the peace his parents want is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, he gain strength. Through strength, he gain power. Through power, he gain victory. Through victory, his chains are broken. The Force shall set him free. Female Kyūbi and Itachi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Forgottenkami here, and this is my first story. It's a Naruto and Star Wars crossover, inspired by **_**Out of the Unknown**_** by axellon2008; you guys should read his story it's awesome. The first 5 or so chapters have been taken and edited from pentupfury's story **_**Ancestry Renewal**_**. Chapter One and Two have very little change, from pentupfury's story. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also I don't own Naruto or Star Wars because if I owned Naruto then he would have been the grandson of Madara Uchiha and Itachi would have killed Sasuke. And if I owned Star Wars I would have made Revan strip all the knowledge from the Sith Emperor, killed the Sith Empire, taken over the Sith Empire, and then conquer the Galactic Republic.**

* * *

Rise of the Revanchist Empire

Chapter One

In the private training grounds of the Namikaze estate a mother and father were watching in pride as their five year old daughter went through a basic Taijutsu kata. Sloppily throwing a last combo: punch, kick, kick, punch, she happily turned to face her parents.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! How was that?" She yelled her shoulder length vibrant red hair bouncing as she spun around, stumbled, and landed on all fours.

"You're getting better every time Kasumi-chan! Carry on like that and you'll be the best kunoichi in Konoha in no time!" the man stepped forwards and picked her up in a warm hug. He stood at 5 foot 11 inches tall, with spiky sun kissed blond hair and light blue eyes. He was dressed in a standard Konoha Jōnin outfit, with his hitai-ate on his forehead. He smiled fondly at her as he put her back on her feet.

"You were great Kasumi-chan, we're both very proud of you," the woman said as she knelt down and embraced her daughter. She stood at 5 foot 4 inches. Her hair, the same color as her daughter's, fell all the way down to her waist. She wore a short sleeved orange blouse under a black housedress, and heeled kunoichi sandals. Dusting of the dirt from the girls cloths she turned her around and pushed her towards the large house.

"Come on! That's enough training for today! Let's go get something to eat!"

From the split in an otherwise curtained third floor window, a young boy scowled as he watched his 'family' walk up to the house.

**FLASHBACK: 10 MONTHS EARLIER**

"But, Otou-san why can't you just train us both at the same time? I want to be a Ninja too!" the child pleaded as he tried to ignore the smug looks his younger twin sister was sending him.

He already knew that it was a lost cause; his sister always got what she wanted. The whole village loved her. The few times Naruto had been out he had been glared and whispered at as if he had committed some heinous crime. Of course that was only when he went alone. If he was with his family people would mostly ignore him.

"I said no, Naruto! You'll get training when you start at the academy like the other children. Kasumi-chan is special and needs the extra training so she can control her power and use it properly," Minato bit out in a rather fed up voice, leaving no room for argument.

Seeing her husband's patience wearing thin, Kushina decided to step in before someone said something they would regret. She understood her son's disappointment. If she had been put in the same position when she was his age, she would have ranted about it to no end. Unfortunately for him, Kasumi's training was going to revolve around getting her ready to use the Kyūbi's youki. There would be a lot of physical training at first, but that was only so that her body would be able to withstand the strain that the usage of the youki would put her under.

While they _could_ include Naruto in the training, so that he got a head start on the physical conditioning that he would be put through at the academy. Minato felt that it would be best to focus their attention on their daughter in case something went wrong. Naruto would be angry at them, she knew that, but she knew that they would easily be able to make it up to him later on.

Kushina knelt down in front of her son and gave him a gentle but firm smile. "Stop arguing with your father and go to your room Naruto-kun."

Naruto scowled angrily but didn't say anything. He spun around and stomped up the stairs. When he got to his room, he flopped down in a corner with his back to the wall and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Stupid parents! Stupid Kasumi! Why can't they just train us both at the same time?"

_**"Because they're idiots, that's why!"**_

"Gyaa!" Naruto jumped to his feet, swinging his head wildly from side to side trying to find who the booming voice belonged to. "Who's there?"

The voice tinted with amusement. _**"I'm in your head, brat! Just think your answers; you look stupid talking to yourself."**_

Naruto's eyes widened as he comically covered his ears with his hands. "What do you mean you're in my h… Kyūbi?"

A small appreciative chuckle echoed through his head. _**"Indeed."**_ The tone became a bit annoyed. _**"Did you not understand me when I said to **_**think**_** your answers?"**_

He flinched and dipped his head apologetically. _'Sorry…_'

Contrary to what many would expect, Naruto wasn't afraid of the fact that he had a several hundred foot high creature of destruction talking in his head. He already knew about the Bijū soul being sealed in him. He and his sister had been informed of the Kyūbi's true fate shortly after their third birthday when Kasumi had accidentally let out a burst of its youki.

Naruto sighed and slumped back down to the floor dejectedly. In truth he hadn't expected to be able to convince his father to let him join in the training sessions. Ever since they had been told about the Kyūbi, Naruto had come to notice how their parents always seemed to favor Kasumi. He had noticed it even before then. But he had always thought it was somehow his fault, that he was either doing something wrong that made them love his sister more, or that he was just childishly blowing things out of proportion. But once he knew that there was something different, something totally out of his control, that made his parents prefer his sister to him… he slowly began giving up on them.

He made overtures from time to time. He would suggest that they go to the cultural museum, rather than to the latest Yukie Fujikaze film that Kasumi wanted to see. He would suggest that they eat Gyuudon, rather than Kasumi's favorite Ramen. It wasn't that he didn't like Yukie Fujikaze films, or Ramen. In fact he was quite fond of Princess Gale's adventures. It was simply a test to see if they would ever choose him over her…

They never did.

Naruto knew that he was a strange child. He didn't have any friends, but he did know that he was the only kid around who spent more time reading than he did playing. During some of his few trips to the public library he had heard people muttering about it being unnatural for such a young child to be looking for books on chakra, Taijutsu or history, and that it must be the Kyūbi's influence showing through. It was the sort of comment that really hurt. Not because they were being mean to him, but because he knew that if it Kasumi went looking for the exact same information they would praise her as child prodigy.

The whole village knew that the Kyūbi's power was sealed in his sister. They loved her because they believed she would one day be their most powerful guardian, some already said she would make a good Godaime, which was rather sad considering she couldn't walk straight yet.

He snorted. The entire village hated him. They saw him as a reminder of how powerless they had been that day, and as an insult to those who died that fateful night.

The Kyūbi's demonic voice once again sounded in his head. _**"If you're quite finished drowning yourself in pity, maybe we can discuss some things?"**_

Naruto flinched reflexively. Having that voice in his head would take some getting used to_. 'How come you can talk to me now?'_

For some reason he got the distinct impression of a nonchalant shrug. _**"I've always been able to talk to you Brat. I just didn't see the point. Anyway, I've got a proposal. I'll help you train since your parents don't want to, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about me."**_

He blinked. He hadn't even thought of telling his parents. But then again, he hadn't intended to not tell them either. He just hadn't thought about it one way or the other.

He let his right leg straighten out, and then rested his elbow on his left knee and his chin on his elbow. Settled in the new, and more comfortable, position he reflected on the matter.

The fact that he hadn't even considered telling them was strange in and of itself. He had seen Kasumi running amok around the house, searching high and low, just to tell their parents that she had seen a funny paper butterfly. And yet he, upon finding that he could talk to a Bijū in his head, had not even contemplated telling them.

He pushed the thoughts aside. It wasn't that strange, given the division that was growing between him and the rest of the Namikaze family. Nonetheless, he found it suspicious that Kyūbi asked him not to talk about it.

_'Why can't I tell them?'_

_**"Because fool, if they find out your father will change the seal so that I can't talk to you. Then my life will be even more boring, and you won't have anyone to train you. So, what do you say?"**_

Naruto grunted at her snappish tone but acknowledged the veracity of her statement. _'OK! I promise! Now, what sort of training can you help me with?'_

END FLASHBACK

_**"Come on brat! Breaks over! Get back to work!"**_

Naruto sighed and stepped back, letting the curtain close and the darkness swallow his room. As it turned out, the Kyūbi's 'help' was more of the motivational sort. He snorted; slave driver was more like it. He was either training or learning something at every waking moment of the day, usually combining more than one exercise at a time. It was hard work, very hard work, but the results were obvious. Or they would be obvious if anyone paid the slightest bit of positive attention to him.

He still had to do all his research by himself. Not that that bothered him. Kyūbi would simply be an extra eye that would help him shave off even the slightest imperfections. The Demon was also a fountain of historical knowledge, often times pointing out 'mistakes' in the history books where they had been… 'Adjusted' things to make what really happened seem more acceptable.

Naruto bent his knees a little and pushed up, flipping over as he sprung towards the ceiling. As soon as his feet made contact he channeled chakra into them, sticking to the upside down surface with practiced ease. He then let a constant flow of chakra seep into the seal engraved bracelets on his wrists and ankles.

The seals were one of Minato's earlier creations that, by feeding off of a constant stream of chakra, made it harder for the user to move, as if they were submerged in a heavy and viscous liquid. Naruto had salvaged the equipment when Kasumi had chucked it aside. Her large and uncontrolled chakra reserves making her produce too large a flow and leaving her unable to move at all.

Feeling the restriction wash over his body, Naruto settled into a stance.

The 'darkness training' was a method that forced him to rely on proprioception, rather than vision, to perfect and memorize the flow between stances. His father had personally placed privacy seals in all the bedrooms in the Namikaze mansion, and he kept those in his room activated at almost all times, so there weren't any outside audio disturbances. Being mostly deprived of the two senses that Shinobi most relied upon, he was able to pay much more attention to the intricacies of his own movements.

He weaved gracefully from one stance to the next, never faltering from in his upside down position, never wavering under the increased resistance. His breathing remained steady, almost silent as he punched kicked and turned with increasing speed. His execution was perfect, not a single wasted movement nor a bead of sweat on his body.

He came to a stop in the same position he had started, panting slightly from the drain on his reserves but holding himself impeccably nonetheless.

_**"Good… Now increase your chakra flow and start again."**_

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Naruto ignored the glare from the pink haired thing with an overly large forehead that passed for a librarian as he walked out of the Main Konoha Library. While searching the Namikaze Library back at the mansion he had found that, while there were numerous advanced books and priceless scrolls on Fūinjutsu, there was a distinct lack of low level material. Knowing better than to dive into such a potentially dangerous subject without a firm knowledge of the basics he had resigned himself to making the bothersome journey through the unwelcoming streets of Konoha so as to find the appropriate material.

He glanced down at the book in his hands.

_AN INTRODUCTION TO FŪINJUTSU_

Getting the book hadn't been hard, other than the expected muttering and not so discreet curses. He knew that Fūinjutsu wasn't only considered a ninja art; a careful observer could probably find at least one low level seal in every house in Konoha.

Kyūbi had also told him about the various Storage Seals and Safety Seals that Daimyos used, as well as some of the masterfully crafted blades of old that allowed skilled samurai to use techniques that could easily rival and A-Rank jutsu. So, while he would certainly be proficient in Ninjutsu with his already mid-Genin level reserves, Kenjutsu with his Uzumaki legacy, and other arts through sheer hard work (otherwise known as Kyūbi the slave driver), he felt that Fūinjutsu was a skill that he could truly dedicate himself to.

He knew that there was probably a part of him that also hoped to gain his father's favor by following in his footsteps, but that was a childish thought.

He stopped, frowning as he stood out of the way of the passing pedestrians. _'The thought may be childish but… I'm not even six yet. I am a child! It's normal for me to think childish thoughts.'_

He nodded to himself and walked on.

But another frown creased his brow. '_It may be normal for me to think childish thoughts. But is it normal for me to know that I'm thinking childish thoughts?'_

He shook his head in exasperation. These leaps and jumps and ponderings of logic were getting more and more frequent. He had always been smart, so was Kasumi. But ever since he had made contact with the Kyūbi … at times it was as if he had the input of many people put together.

He pushed the idea aside, flipping his book open and starting to read so as to distract himself. He skimmed with mild interest through the preface and the author's personal ramblings before coming to the first chapter.

_FŪINJUTSU RANKING BAR AND SCALE OF PROGRESS_

_As an ancient Art, the practitioners of Fūinjutsu are scaled by a ranking different to that of ninja skills._

_The lowest level is that of Novice. At this level the greatest concern is to learn how to write, inscribe, etc. The importance of a well written kanji is the first priority to any aspiring Fūinjutsu user since the consequences of a poorly written array can be disastrous. Fortunately, a 'bad' seal is more liable to simply not produce any sort of result than it is to explode._

_The second level is that of Journeyman. At this level the Fūinjutsu user should concentrate on increasing his or her repertoire. Very few ever progress to the higher stages of this level since it requires both dedication and considerable intellect. The Fūinjutsu user must learn to understand how the seal works and how to modify it to produce the desired effects._

_The third level is that of Master. At this level the Fūinjutsu user dedicates him or her to the creation of original seals. In ancient times the only way to progress to this level was by submitting an original seal to a guild of Masters and having them judge it worthy. Very few ever progress to such a level of competency, to the point where, at any given time, it is often possible to count the number of true seal masters on the fingers of one's hands. Perhaps the greatest and most renowned examples of these Masters' skills are the Summoning Contracts and their ability to bend the laws of Time and Space._

Naruto frowned as he turned the page. The book was probably a good fifty years old, so he guessed that it may be a bit out of date, but he was certain that he had heard his father and godfather saying that Space-Time Fūinjutsu was at a level beyond Master since Jiraiya, an accredited Master, wasn't capable of it.

He shrugged and went on reading, he was far from that level yet so there was no point worrying about it.

_GENERIC SEALING TECHNIQUE_

_Since the advent of academic ninja training the usage of the basic sealing techniques, commonly referred to as 'Storage Seals' or 'Storage Scrolls', has been considered an Academy Level skill. The practicality of said technique, not only in missions but in everyday life, is such that many civilians such as Daimyos, bankers, secretaries and merchants, also use the less chakra expensive versions on a regular basis._

_When in use, the 'sealed object' is placed in a closed spherical space often referred to as a 'Pocket Dimension'. While inside this space the sealed object is outside of all external influences, including the passing of time. This makes it an extremely useful tool for transporting fresh foods and supplies without taking up too much space or weight._

_Whilst the usage of the Generic Sealing Technique is a low level skill accessible to any chakra user, the creation is an entirely different matter. The most basic Storage Seals are classed as Novice Level Fūinjutsu, and as such are usually not attempted before reaching the rank of Chuunin._

_To create a low level Generic Sealing Array one must take into consideration the overall weight of…_

"Umpff!"

Naruto let out a dull grunt as he was sent sprawling to the ground, barely keeping hold of the book in his hand. He looked up and had to restrain a groan when he saw a group of teenage boys crowding around him. Then he saw the group of teenage girls standing behind them, giggling stupidly as they watched the 'big strong men'.

Kyūbi snorted. _**"Stupid humans and their stupid pre-mating rituals."**_

Naruto sighed and put the book in his back pocket. He knew he would get in trouble if it was damaged, even if it wasn't his fault. He got back to his feet and kept an indifferent façade as they started shoving him around. He didn't respond to their jeers, nor defend himself against the rough contact. He had learnt that it was best not to resist because it made them loose interest faster.

"Hey! What's going on here?" He snapped his wandering mind back to the present when the angry female voice made itself known. "Stop that right now!"

He turned with a raised eyebrow as the woman stomped over, her glowering expression sending the teens running.

She rushed over to him and bent to his eye level with her hands resting on her knees. "Are you alright?"

Naruto blinked in surprise, and then blushed at the genuine concern in both her voice and her onyx black eyes. Not trusting his voice, he nodded dumbly.

She smiled down at him warmly and set about straightening his ruffled clothes and patting his unruly hair.

"I don't know what those ruffians were thinking! Their parents should be ashamed! Are you sure you're alright dear?…"

Naruto remained speechless as she fussed over him more than his own mother ever had. He knew that she was an Uchiha, her black eyes and black hair was an easy giveaway. He briefly wondered if she'd be so nice if she realized who he was.

"…You're Kushina-chan's little boy aren't you?…"

Well that answered that.

He nodded back, once, slowly and hesitantly. She had been nice so far, but there was no telling what she would be like once she received confirmation of who he was.

To his mild surprise she just grinned at him and picked up two grocery bags that he hadn't noticed.

With her kind smile still in place, she tilted her head towards the clan district. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Naruto blinked. "That's okay, you don't have to. I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense! Besides, it's on my way. Come on!"

When they got to the front gates of the Namikaze mansion she rummaged around in her bags, fished out a small pack of sweets, gave them to him, ruffled his hair, then walked off with a cheery wave and yet another smile, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto staring at her retreating form owlishly with a small pack of candy in his hand.

He didn't even know her name.

* * *

**Ok guys this is my first chapter, well technically it is not, but its need for my story. Anyways I need a partner to help write this story, I have many ideas and the general outline of how the story should go but I suck at writing; so I will need help after chapter five.**

**This chapter is a copy Ancestry Renewal Chapter One. Chapter Two will be very similar to Ancestry with some minors. Chapter Three contains half of Ancestry Renewal's chapter three and my own ideas. Chapter Four is very similar to Ancestry with some minor changes. Chapter Five contains parts from Ancestry Renewal's chapter three and five. Chapter Six is where my story diverges from Ancestry Renewal completely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Forgottenkami here, saw that you guys enjoyed the first chapter over all. This chapter is like the chapter before, a copy of pentupfury's story **_**Ancestry Renewal**_**, but with some minor changes. Anyways hope you enjoy it.**

**Also since people have been asking about the pairing of the story, I have decided that it is going to be a NarutoxFemale****KyūbixFemaleIzumi ****and maybe Naruto will have concubines when he takes over his planet. But that is still far away, so don't be asking for any particular on just yet I will put up a poll.**

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars because if I owned Naruto then he would have been the grandson of Madara Uchiha and Izumi would have killed Satsuki. And if I owned Start wars I would have made Revan strip all the knowledge from the Sith Emperor, killed the Sith Empire, taken over the Sith Empire, and then conquer the Galactic Republic.**

* * *

Rise of the Revanchist Empire

Chapter Two

An almost seven year old Namikaze Naruto walked down the stairs to of the Namikaze mansion. Correction, he was gliding down the stairs with a grace no seven year old had any right to posses as he constantly expelled a small layer of chakra from his feet, creating a cushion on which to walk on. There wasn't much point to the exercise, but it did allow him to improve both his control and his reserves with every step he took.

Due to his rigorous training he was quite tall for his age, with compact and well defined muscles. His chakra reserves were large for his age. Nowhere near Kasumi's of course, but enough that he could now create a maximum of four **Shadow Clone** to help speed up his learning. As a result, and thanks to his dedication to the task, while his overall level as a Shinobi was roughly that of a third year academy student, his Fūinjutsu level was already that of a Journeyman.

He and Kasumi had started the Academy shortly after their sixth birthday, along with many of the other clan Heirs. He was the strongest in the year by a fairly large margin, but through a combination of certain instructors trying to sabotage him and his own lack of showing off, he was classed as nothing more than an average student. For a while he had entertained the idea of showing his true abilities and taking the number one position from his sister, but reason had quickly caught up to him and he had abandoned the idea. If word got out that the Demon Brat was showing up the class prodigy, the Princess of Konoha… no, things were much easier if he stayed unnoticed.

Reaching the ground floor he passed through the dining room, paying no attention to his 'family' as he headed for the kitchen. He stepped through the door and almost bumped into one of the maids carrying Kasumi's food. Ramen... Again.

He rolled his eyes. _'It's no surprise she's so short! She rarely eats anything but ramen and sweets. With her parents spoiling her too much to make her eat properly… she's lucky she has your youki to compensate for the lack of nutrients or she'd be in a pitiful state.'_

_"_**_Mah! Leave it alone kit, it's her problem. Besides its kind of funny; when, and if, she starts making a name for herself they'll probably call her the 'Midget of Konoha'_**_"_

He snorted in amusement. It was an appropriate name. If _he_ was that short he'd be rather insecure about it. The only reason the other kids didn't tease her about it was because she was the most popular girl around.

Ignoring the mild glare from the cook Naruto fixed himself a healthy meal: some vegetables; lots of meat for protein; a good bit of dairy product for calcium and some fruit for dessert. Putting everything on a tray he left the kitchen, passed through the dining room and back towards the stairs. He didn't spare a glance for the house's other inhabitants. He didn't even ask himself if they noticed his absence. Honestly he had stopped caring.

Just as he placed his foot on the first step a part of his family's conversation caught his attention.

"…and Naruto's birthday party."

He stopped. Hearing his mother mention his name was a rare enough occurrence to catch his attention, although the fact that she did so without even noticing that he was there was rather sad. He shook the thought away. He ignored them, they ignored him, and everyone went about their life happily enough.

His father's voice carried around the corner. "Of course I'll wait until after their birthday party! From what Jiraiya-sensei told me it'll probably take at least a few months to even sense nature chakra; but a year or so to master Sage Mode. That's why I'm only doing it now that the village has fully recovered."

Kasumi's voice floated over. "Hey, hey! Otou-san! What _is_ Sage training? Is it cool? Can I do it?"

The Yondaime chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm. "Sage training is a special technique that the Toads will be teaching me Kasumi-chan. It'll make your Tou-san even stronger. Hmm, I'm sure you'll be able to do it, but you'll have to wait until you're a bit older okay?"

Kasumi pouted cutely, and then dug into her ramen.

Kushina looked at her husband worriedly, speaking in a low voice that Naruto was barely able to hear over his sister's slurping. "Are you sure she can learn it Minato-kun? What if it creates a problem with Kyūbi's youki?"

Minato frowned. "I hadn't thought of that… I'll ask the Toad Elders what they think. Besides, there's still a long ways to go before she reaches that level."

Naruto made his way up the stairs as their discussion turned back to uninteresting topics. When he was back in his room he sat at the desk, placing his tray down in front of him, and started to eat taking the time to properly chew all his food.

He tilted his head to one side as he swallowed a piece of beef. _'Have you ever heard of Sage Training __Kyūbi__? I know it wasn't mentioned in any of the books or scrolls I've read.'_

There was a pause, which he assumed was due to the Demon thinking back over centuries of memories before supplying an answer. **_"No I haven't. There have been a few nicknames with the word 'sage' in it, but nothing to indicate that it actually means anything. Sort of like that old guy Sarutobi is called the God of Shinobi when there's really nothing godly about him. The closest I can think of is the Six Paths Sage, and even then I doubt it meant much."_**

Naruto frowned as he crunched on a juicy carrot. _'Six Paths Sage? I think… Yeah there was mention of him in one of the rare scrolls in father's Library, something about a rare Doujutsu, but it made it sound like he was just a myth.'_

He got the impression of a mental shrug and he swore he heard some hesitation. **_"He probably is. When I first heard of him it was almost a hundred years after my… birth… but from what I heard he died even before I existed. The thing you have to know is that, back then, samurai had a lot more influence that ninja. The Ninja Clans and the subsequent Clan Wars were only just starting and I really didn't pay much attention to them. The rumor I heard was that this Six Paths Sage somehow managed to kill a Ten Tailed Demon, split it into nine, and then went on to create what would become Ninjutsu you humans practice."_**

Naruto almost choked on his food. _'Are you serious? That's how the Bijū were created? The scroll said something about him being the founder of modern Ninjutsu, but to actually create the nine Bijuu!'_

Kyūbi growled. **_"Don't be ridiculous boy! There are only nine of us, although I'm loathing classifying those eight mindless beasts in the same order as myself. Your father is considered one of the greatest seal Masters ever, though that title is debatable, and he doesn't even know how he survived sealing me. I wasn't even in control of myself at the time. Do you really think that a mere human could actually kill a Demon that was supposedly even more powerful than me?"_**

Naruto paused in his meal. He thought back to the introduction to Fūinjutsu that he had read when he started his studies and how it claimed that seal Masters had once been able to create the Summoning Contracts, something he _knew_ his father couldn't replicate. The Flying Thunder God was an incredibly impressive work of Fūinjutsu, but it was still not as impressive as the contracts that bound entire families of the great beasts that were summons animals. If _that_ had been the level of a Master back then, who was to say that they _weren't_ capable of killing a Demon and splitting its soul? Not that he would suggest such a thing to his tenant. The Fox may not be able to harm him, but it could give him a killer headache. And Naruto felt that the fox was hiding something from him, several important things in fact.

Naruto went back to his meal. _'You're probably right, no human could possibly be that strong. Hey… do you think soul manipulation could be another Higher Branch of __Fūinjutsu__? Like Space-Time manipulation is?'_

A noncommittal grunt echoed through his mind as the beast let his change of subject slide. **_"How the hell should I know Brat? You'll just have to work that out yourself. Now finish eating and get back to your training!"_**

Stifling a sigh, he finished his meal and pushed the tray to one side. He pulled a scroll open and set it down on his desk.

_The Art of Sealing. Fujikawa Style._

Like most of the works on Fūinjutsu it was hand written, and in this case it was his father's handwriting. Naruto was fortunate enough that, unlike most who took an interest in Fūinjutsu, he didn't have to travel to study more seals. He knew that when Jiraiya, and his father to a lesser extent, were at the journeyman stage they had to gather information from many other Countries, both allied and enemy. Naruto however, had the collective results of years of research at his disposal.

The Codex of Sealing was a compendium of all the higher quality seals that Minato had seen and created, and he was still adding to it. Then there were other, lesser, works such as the one in front of him that, while interest, didn't merit a place with the cream of the crop.

Naruto knew that it would still take him years of study to master it all since, unlike his sister, he couldn't use an army of Shadow Clones. But with his intelligence, which had continued evolving and had now grown to startling levels, he knew that he was well on his way to surpassing his father.

**_"Get to work!"_**

Knowing better than to roll his eyes, Naruto crossed his hands in the appropriate seal and pooled as much chakra as he could. When he felt that he was near his limit he released it, letting the jutsu take shape.

**"Shadow Clone!"**

With a pop and some smoke a single clone came into existence and went straight to reading at the desk.

Naruto panted in mild exhaustion. While he could create a Shadow Clone _without_ draining himself, Kyūbi had instructed him to always use as much chakra as he safely could. Firstly because it would allow the clone to 'live' longer, thus study more and secondly because it was a good way to improve his chakra stores.

**_"Get a move on Brat! You know what to do!"_**

Naruto nodded and jumped to the ceiling. His execution of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu stances was near perfect, so he didn't bother with darkness training anymore, but the upside down and resistance bracelets part was still very much in use. He winced at the steady drain on his already diminished reserves, but refused to let tiredness slow him down as he rapidly worked his way through more and more advanced forms.

Physical training was what took up most of his time nowadays, to the point where he was often performing push-ups or squats while reading. The only day that he _didn't_ train his body was Sunday, and that was so that it could recuperate in preparation for the next week. With his mind being so advanced, the physical training was necessary to strengthen his body and force his cells to create more Physical Energy since the Spiritual Energy that composed the other half of his chakra was so abundant.

It was a lot of hard work but the results were starting to show, soon enough he'd be able to create _two_ Shadow Clones without draining himself.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

"As you all know today is the monthly ranking tournament."

Iruka smirked, there were few things that could make a chattering academy student shut up as effectively as his **Big Head Jutsu**, but the ranking tournament was one of them. Unsurprisingly Kiba was letting out whoops of joy, arrogantly stating that he would soon 'take the top spot'. Satsuki was glaring competitively at Kasumi, silently planning her strategy to move up from the second best position in the class. Ino and Sakura were bantering over who would be the best placed…

He shook his head and got back on track.

"Yes, yes, I know you're all excited, but this time it'll be a bit different. With so many Clan Heirs in this class you've been gathering quite a bit of interest so, rather than just your teachers, your families have exceptionally been invited to watch."

Sakura's hand shot up but she didn't wait to be called on. "But Iruka-sensei if the tournament is today how are we supposed to tell our parents?"

"Don't worry Sakura; Hokage-sama has had his ANBU take care of that. Now, take the time prepare because you'll be fighting in front of some of the most important people in Konoha."

Naruto sighed and looked out the window as his classmates started chatting enthusiastically about how they were going to impress the village leaders. He doubted that any of them had bothered looking at the statistics of ninja ranks so they were probably ignorant of the fact that less than sixty percent of career ninja advanced past Genin rank and even less became Jōnin. After all there was a reason that the higher ranking ninja were called elites and Clans, such as the Uchiha, who produced large numbers of Jōnin were so revered.

'_They really don't realize how pathetic they are…'_

A small smile curved his lips as he heard Kyūbi snort in amusement. The Demon always loved it when he spoke of humans as if he wasn't one and, strangely enough, he was more and more enjoying the fact that the Demon didn't refer to him as a human either.

He closed his eyes and focused on some of the seals he had been studying.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

"Uchiha Satsuki and Ami please step onto the ring."

Izumi watched her little sister's fight with distaste. While Satsuki was at an acceptable level for someone her age, the girl she was fighting against was not only weak but she was obviously a fan girl. It was a little known fact that after the Third Great Shinobi War the Council had voted that Academy standards be slowly relaxed to a less demanding level, placing an emphasis on history and academics rather than skill and tactics. The result was a generation of weak hearted and poorly skilled graduates, most of whom were either sent back to the Academy or chose another path after failing their Jōnin sensei's test.

Compared to her own progression, graduated top of her class at seven, promoted to Chūnin at ten and now, at twelve, a fully fledged member of ANBU and well on her way to becoming Captain, the differences were glaring. The only reason Konoha still held its standing as strongest of the Hidden Villages was because of its many clans, who gave their children extra training, and the importance that was placed on teamwork.

Izumi held her expressionless mask in place as the purple haired kunoichi wannabe fawned over every hit her sister landed on her as if each touch were an intimate gesture. She frowned slightly when she saw that Satsuki was pulling her punches, an action that she found both understandable and regrettable. Given the girl's strength, or lack thereof, there was no need for her little sister to go all out, but she also felt that there was no need to go easy on her and prolong the fight.

On the battle field kindness was a weakness. The images of what happened to those who hesitated had been burnt into her memory by her sharingan and would haunt her for the rest of his life. The horrors that she had witnessed at the end of the Third Great War had taught him one valuable lesson, if a conflict couldn't be avoided it should be ended as fast and as ruthlessly as possible.

She would have to find a way to impart her sister with that valuable lesson.

"Winner! Uchiha Satsuki!"

She forced a smile on her face as Satsuki's victory was declared and their mother rose to her feet, cheering happily and enthusiastically. The smile gained a little warmth as she saw color rise on her sister's cheeks at the woman's extravagant, and rather loud, proclamations of how proud she was of her 'baby girl'. It was a good thing that their father hadn't deigned to come as he would have frowned heavily on such behavior.

Izumi smirked a little predatorily. _'Not that she would let that stop her.'_

"Haruno Sakura and… Naruto please step onto the ring."

The elder Uchiha Heiress's eyebrows rose imperceptibly. She glanced at the Hokage and his wife who were sitting a few spaces away and noticed that they didn't seem to take notice of the instructor's omittance of their son's family name. Her mask slid back into place, although nobody would notice the difference.

Like anyone else in the village she was well aware of the general enmity towards the Namikaze boy. While she herself didn't really care one way or the other, she did find the situation rather stupid. In her opinion, to treat the vessel as if it were the Demon showed a pitiful lack of intellect. But to treat young Naruto, who held nothing but the Kyūbi's powerless soul; as if he were the source of all the fear they felt years ago…

She let out a soft sigh that went unnoticed. _'The people of this village are all the same. They focus on the trivial, and lose sight of what's most important. Change is impossible, in this fog of ignorance. How can we evolve if our leader does nothing to clear it?'_

She felt her respect for the Yondaime diminish slightly. Sacrificing the one for the many was a hard choice, but creating a scapegoat to comfort the populous when a firm hand was what they truly needed showed only bad leadership. Nonetheless, she would keep her silence.

The instructor's disappointed voice broke into her musings. "Naruto wins."

Izumi blinked. A single punch to the face had ended the fight and the pink haired girl was now sprawled on the floor unconscious. The movement had been well executed, with none of the clumsiness that was seen in the other students. There had also been restraint and patience, he had waited for her to approach and then returned her own momentum against her.

She was only slightly surprised when her mother cheered for the pseudo-Jinchūriki just as much as she had for her younger daughter; she always was a kind hearted woman. She saw the boy go a bit wide eyed in surprise at her mother's encouragement and there was also a glint of recognition, which was strange since she didn't know when her mother could have met the young Namikaze. Naruto glanced at his own parents' lack of reaction to his victory and adopt a mask of indifference not too dissimilar from her own.

Izumi quirked an eyebrow. _'Interesting… This one bears watching. He's kind of cute.'_

_Izumi smiled faintly, with a small blush on her face, for a second before it vanished. __**(*1)**_

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Naruto sat down and tried to ignore the warm feeling inside that the Uchiha woman's cheering had caused. It was starting to bother him that he still didn't know her name, but he didn't really have a way to find out what it was. He didn't want to ask his parents, and he certainly didn't have time to waste looking through the public files.

He sighed as he mostly ignored his sister dominate her fight against Kiba. _'Maybe she'll be invited to Kasumi's birthday party and I can find out then.'_

**_"It's your birthday too you know."_**

He blinked. _'Kyūbi? I thought you were sleeping.'_

The Demon snorted. **_"I'm a Demon; I don't need petty things like sleep and food, even if they are rather enjoyable. Don't change the subject."_**

Naruto sighed, drawing a curious glare from the civilian born student that was sitting beside him. _'It may be my party too, but we both know that I'm only there because it would reflect badly on the Namikaze if I wasn't. I doubt they'll pay me the slightest bit of attention.'_

The voice in his head grunted in agreement. **_"Well don't let that stop you from being productive! Make sure you take some reading material with you so that you aren't just wasting your time loitering about."_**

'_Yes, yes, of course…'_

"Alright! Now for the first quarter final match: Namikaze Kasumi and Namikaze Naruto."

'…_finally I can lose and be done with this pointless tournament. And he actually said my full name, wow.'_

**_"Why don't you cut down on the sarcasm and actually win for once?"_**

Naruto ignored his tenant's question and watched his opponent join him in the ring. He had to admit that, for all their parents' spoiling of her, Kasumi hadn't turned out too badly. She was prideful and believed that she was the best, but she wasn't overly arrogant about it like the Hyūga or the Uchiha who constantly shoved it others' faces.

He let his wonder as the instructor blabbed on about… something. His relationship with his sister was… nonexistent really. And it was mostly his fault. At first he had resented her for the attention that their parents gave her and denied him, but he had come to accept that it was hardly her fault. She had been a bit bratty about it at the beginning, but that was just how children where, he had little doubt that if their situations had been inversed he would have acted the same.

In retrospect he could remember a number of occasions on which she had tried to play with him only for him to blow her off in favor of his studies and training.

Kasumi smiled at him hesitantly as they stood opposite each other and just he nodded back.

Yes, their lack of relationship was his fault for almost the same reason that there was no bond between himself and his parents. He knew that, but he couldn't find much incentive to do anything about it. He was already contemplating the possibility of leaving the village at some point and, even if it seemed like impossible right now, he wasn't going to bother getting closer to her just to leave later on.

He stepped back gracefully as a fist came hurtling towards his head, keeping his weight well balanced despite being caught off guard. He had missed the instructor's signal to begin.

He spun on his heel to evade the following punch and, following through with the rotation as his sister overextended a little, landed a sharp jab in the small of her back. Fortunately for his plans, his surprise hadn't prevented him from holding back so she only stumbled a bit, rather than being knocked to the floor.

He held back a wince as Kasumi turned around to face him, shock written all over her features.

**_"Ha! Look at that! The one time you_****don't****_pay attention to the fight and you're already humiliating her."_**

Naruto cursed under his breath. He would have to make a fool of himself now, so that people would be too occupied mocking him to question his sudden increase in skill, then they would just put it down to a fluke.

With that in mind he charged his sister, fist cocked back for the punch. He paid careful attention to his footwork as his sister prepared her defense, positioning himself with pinpoint precision as their fists came towards each other. As planned, and despite his longer reach, Kasumi's fist slammed into the side of his head with a crunch and he was sent flying out of the ring.

Ignoring Kyūbi's growl of disappointment, he briefly wondered if it was weird that he felt a certain pride in how well he had caused his own defeat.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Naruto paid no mind to the party going on around him, sitting in a corner comparing two seals. This year had been a surprisingly good haul. He had gotten a book from Old Man Sarutobi, a copy of one of Mito Uzumaki journals that held several entries concerning the Uzumaki Clan. He also got a hand written book containing knowledge of famous events and recommendations on which books to read for more info from Biwako Sarutobi **(*2)**. His parents had been surprisingly generous, all things considered, and had gotten him a set of kunai made from a high quality chakra conductive metal.

A slightly feminine monotonous voice broke into his figurative bubble of silence. "Good evening Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up in mild surprise as Uchiha Izumi pulled up a chair and sat opposite him, gazing at him with an intrigued expression.

Getting over his shock, the Namikaze nodded slowly. "Good evening. Um… Izumi-san, right? Satsuki-san's sister?"

"That's correct." There was a nod and a pause. "I have a gift for you."

Naruto took the scroll the young teen held out to him with a small bow of thanks. Unrolling it he saw that it was a Generic Storage Seal with simple parameters. He read through the kanji of the seal with practiced ease, methodically picking out the details of the pocket dimension it created.

'_A one and a half meter diameter. A maximum weight of ten Kilograms. No propulsion upon unsealing. The scroll and ink are sturdy and of good quality, but not the high quality stuff that's used for important seals. It's just a basic 'active duty' storage scroll. It could hold anything from a big ball of iron to a fluffy feather hat.'_

He looked back to the older girl. "May I ask what it is?"

Izumi quirked an eyebrow, her lips twitching up in amusement. "Do you not have an idea?"

Naruto frowned. "The seal is rather 'all purpose', it could hold anything."

His frown deepened when the Uchiha nodded as if a suspicion had been confirmed.

Izumi offered a small but genuine smile. "I'm impressed Naruto-kun. You have a good knowledge and understanding of Fūinjutsu for your age. I suspected that there was more to you than meets the eye when I saw you throw the match against Kasumi-chan during the tournament."

Izumi chuckled when her remark caused the younger boy to stiffen. "Do not worry. I have no intention of informing anyone of your true skills. While you did do a very good job of masking your initial success and making your defeat seem natural, any observant Shinobi should have been able to detect the subterfuge. If they are too blinded by their own prejudice to see what stands before them, I have no reason to correct their misconceptions."

She chuckled again when her words made him sag a little in relief. "As to what the seal contains… a sword. A plain ANBU issue ninjato. I'm sure you can find a use for it."

Naruto's eyes widened. He had tried to get a sword for his Kenjutsu training but he was too young to legally buy one and his parents had refused to get one for him, saying that he could start training when he had a Jōnin Sensei to supervise him. It was one of the things that he truly resented them for, especially his mother, because his Uzumaki heritage made him eager to learn the Art of the Sword. But being denied the tool that would allow him to start at least the basics of swordplay… It was almost an insult to his ancestry.

Naruto bowed, a good bit lower this time. "Thank you Izumi-sempai. I assure you I will put your gift to good use."

Izumi replied "If you need any help with you Kenjutsu training come to the Uchiha district and ask for me. I will gladly help you. You are welcomed at _anytime_, my mother made sure of that."

Naruto simply nodded and was slightly concerned on how she said _anytime_.

Knowing better than to unseal his gift in view of his parents and run the risk of it being confiscated, Naruto slipped the scroll in his pocket. He then went back to comparing the two seals he had been looking at for over an hour now, drawing a raised eyebrow from Izumi.

The first seal was a printed one, torn out of a page of a common book for beginning sealers. The seal was the same, only handwritten in Naruto's own hand. It was a simple seal that worked a lot like a hot plate, by keeping a constant flow of chakra it could be used to heat a pan and cook a meal. The problem was that, while both seals worked, Naruto's worked _better_.

He had noticed completely by chance, but his provided a more constant heat, whereas the book one's temperature fluctuated slightly. Normally that would be a good thing, but what was really bothering Naruto was that he couldn't work out _why_ his worked better. The kanji were all the same. The ink and paper were different, but that couldn't account for the differences he had observed.

It was frustrating.

He was interrupted by an upbeat and familiar voice. "What are you two doing squirreled away in your corner?"

Naruto looked up to see the kind Uchiha lady, looming over them with her hands on her hips. A look in Izumi's direction told him that the older girl didn't plan on answering.

Naruto gulped, uncharacteristically nervous. "Um… Izumi-sempai was just giving me a birthday gift Uchiha-sama."

The slight glare on the woman's face turned to a pout. "No, no, no! That won't do Naruto-kun! You can call me Mikoto. Or Mikoto-baasan. No… that makes me sound too old. Hmm… That's it! You can call me Mikoto-neesan!"

Naruto blinked. "Mikoto… neesan?"

She nodded happily. "Yep!"

Despite himself, Naruto felt a grin stretch his lips. He wasn't sure if it was her bubbly attitude, or the fact that he _finally_ knew her name, but the woman just made him feel like smiling.

"What's this you're looking at?"

Naruto's eyes widened as she bent forwards to look at the seals he had in front of him, her low cut kimono inadvertently revealing a nice amount of cleavage. He dipped his head down.

He could usually ignore it because of the general enmity he received from almost everyone in Konoha but, with the accelerated development of his mind, he had also gained an early interest in the opposite sex. There were even a few times when he had caught himself looking at his own mother. This, while she was an attractive woman, was disturbing for more than one reason.

Mikoto remained completely unaware of his dilemma. "Seals? You're studying Fūinjutsu Naruto-kun?"

He nodded, keeping his face down to hide the slight blush that he was sure had crept onto his cheeks. "Yeah, I'm trying to find out what's different about the two seals."

She frowned and activated her Sharingan. "Sorry Naruto-kun, they look the same to me."

Before he could respond Kushina waved over from the other side of the room. "Mikoto-chan come and have a look at this."

"Coming! Oh before I forget" She turned, gave Naruto a box with a card, and ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately. "Happy birthday Naruto-kun."

Izumi got up from her chair and picked up one of the seals in each hand. She activated her own Sharingan, looking at them both with a bit more scrutiny that her mother had.

She handed them back. "She's right Naruto-kun; the only difference is the hand writing."

Naruto sighed in disappointment. "Oh well, thank you. For that and the gift too."

Izumi nodded and walked off, disappearing into the crowd.

Feeling a bit thirsty, Naruto got up and meandered over to the drinks table. Just as he started on his long glass of orange juice another conversation caught his attention. He shifted over to a better eavesdropping spot.

He only caught the end of Jiraiya's question. "…with the Toads Brat?"

Minato's voice had just the slightest slur to it. He had obviously been drinking. "'Course I am sensei! I just hope it doesn't take too long! I don't wanna stay away from the village."

Jiraiya frowned. "Don't think you can just breeze through this brat! Sage training is a long process if you try to rush it you'll just end up taking longer. Besides! You don't have to worry about the village! Sensei will be sitting in for you and I'll be sticking around just in case so you don't have to worry about your family."

Minato nodded a little morosely. "I know, I know! You'll take care of Kasumi right? Maybe you can help her with Kyūbi's chakra. I think she's ready to start on that so long as you take it slow."

"It's a bit early but I don't see why not. I'm gonna be here anyway so I might as well give it a go."

Minato nodded. "So… Any tips you can give me for the training? How's it going to work anyway?"

Jiraiya groaned in annoyance. "The short of it is that you have to learn to be one with nature by remaining perfectly still. Then you draw in the Nature Energy and balance it with your Physical and Spiritual Energies. If you want more details you'll have to wait and ask the Toad Elders."

Minato's head bobbed up and down with the music, which combined with his slightly tipsy expression, was giving the impression that he was nodding like an idiot. "And what about Kasumi? She was asking if she'll be able to do sage training. I told her that she'd have to wait but…"

Jiraiya laughed. "Already wanting to follow in her godfather's footsteps is she? I was going to let have her sign the Toad contract when she graduated the Academy, but maybe I'll let her do it early. I don't see why she wouldn't do the Sage training… She'll probably be better than the both of us. The only real requirement is to have extreme chakra levels and with Kyūbi boosting her reserves there's no way she won't be able to."

Naruto scowled as they chatted about more and more ways they were going to train his sister.

Deciding that he had been at the party long enough to satisfy social politeness, he crept back to his room undetected. He had a sword to try out and a present to unwrap.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Naruto was back in his room and it was nearing midnight. The party had died down two and a half hours ago, the others fell asleep from all the excitement they had at the party. Naruto had been practicing his stances with his ninjato to get a feel for it as soon as he got to his room. Naruto thought he did surprisingly well for his first time with a real sword; but he knew that his stances was full of holes as he was not familiar to the weight of the blade.

Naruto was ready to go to bed after the intense and long training section he just had. But it was not to be as a giant fox had to say something.

**_"Brat, check the present the damn Uchiha female gave you again."_**

'_Can't it wait I dead tired and sore from practicing with the ninjato. I will check it in the morning after I wake and eat something' _replied Naruto laying in his bed trying to get some rest so that he could recover some energy for tomorrow's training section.

"**_I DEMAND THAT YOU CHECK IT AGAIN NOW OR ELSE I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO SLEEP UNTIL YOU DO!"_** bellowed the beast, waking up Naruto and giving him a headache.

'_Fine, fine, you don't have to yell! Your normal voice is already loud. Anyways why does the present matter it doesn't concern you really.'_ Naruto though as he went to the present box that contained the gift from Mikoto Uchiha.

The gift in question was an old red, black, and gold metal pyramid that seemed to have a crystal in the middle of the pyramid. The pyramid was black triangular pyramid that had gold symbols on all three of the faces of the pyramid; Naruto didn't think that the symbols were seals as they look like nothing he knew of. Also on the faces were small design gabs that allowed a person to see a purple crystal in the center. At the base of the pyramid was a red spiral surrounded by three red arrows that pointed to the corners.

The card Mikoto gave it to Naruto explained that she believed that the artifact was created by the Uzumaki; the spiral seemed to reinforce the idea to. She gave it to Naruto as a gift because she knew that he would like it better than toys as it seemed that Naruto wanted to learn more about his Uzumaki side, if his research into seals was any indication.

Naruto opened the gift as soon as he was in his room but only gave it a once over; after which he placed it back into the box as he was more interested in practicing with his new blade. To Naruto the present was kind of useless, but considered; it made him feel closer to his ancestors.

Naruto pulled out the pyramid from the box, again, and looked over it, again, to satisfy Kyūbi and allow him some rest; even though he was curious as to why he wanted to see the gift again. As he looked over the pyramid he noticed that the purple crystal in the middle was faintly glowing, so faintly in fact the only reason he noticed it now was because his room was pitch black.

Naruto wondered why it was glowing now as it wasn't when he saw it in the box. Naruto set the pyramid down and immediately noticed that the crystal stop glowing. He picked it back up and it started glowing and Naruto began adding chakra to the object to see if it had any effect; but unfortunately it didn't.

Naruto spent the next couple of minutes trying to unlock the secrets that his ancestors may have hidden in it. He tried many things such as adding chakra directly into the crystal, into some symbols, into the spiral at the bottom, and even just pouring a large amount of chakra into the whole. But in the end it was a waste of time as it did nothing.

'_Kyūbi you wanted to see the artifact again now tell me why! Why is it so important!? ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!'_ demanded Naruto, getting annoyed by the gift, lack of sleep, and lack of progress. Naruto was starting to think that the artifact was nothing more a night light for kids.

As Naruto was slowly getting angrier and yelling at Kyūbi for answer, he didn't notice that the glow of the pyramid was slowly growing the angrier he got. As he thought the last word the glowing reached its peak and then it shot a beam of blue light from the top of the pyramid. The blue light then quickly took the form of a two foot tall man; the colors of the man were different tints of blue varying enough that you could tell the difference in colors. **(*3)**

The man started to speak to Naruto in an unknown language; and even if Naruto knew the language he didn't know how he would have responded. Naruto and the man started at each other for about a minute, until the man said something, with a sneer on his face, before disappearing. Naruto kept staring at the spot where man was, until he heard the voice of the Kyūbi.

"_**First**__**of all DON'T you ever demand anything from me, EVER. Second of all it seems that you're force-sensitive**_**."**

* * *

_**1-**__**Izumi is a slight shotacon and Naruto has caught her interest**_

**2- Hiruzen's wife for those that forgot**

**3- The man is Exar Kun look him up to see how he looks like**

* * *

**Ok guys that the end of this chapter. Also many of you, readers, are pointing out how cliché my story is. That this has been done a thousand times before and I should do something new. Well I know that it has been done a thousand times and I know it is cliché; but please bear with me.**

**All the other stories are basically copies of vsizzel's story **_**Rise of the shadow**_**. But mine is different as it is a copy of pentupfury's **_**Ancestry Renewal**_**. Some of you can see the difference now as Naruto hasn't tried to leave the village during his birthday and someone finds out; he want leave for a few more years or maybe not at all. Also as you can see I have turned Izumi and Sasuke into females, Izumi because she is going to be paired up with Naruto; Sasuke I just felt like it.**

**If you don't like the story then don't read it. Anyways this is another chapter down. Don't expect the others to be as quick as this one was. They require some more changes to suite my needs. Also I still need a beta read, though a partner would be better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars because if I owned Naruto then he would have been the grandson of Madara Uchiha and Izumi would have killed Satsuki. And if I owned Start wars I would have made Revan strip all the knowledge from the Sith Emperor, killed the Sith Empire, taken over the Sith Empire, and then conquer the Galactic Republic.**

**Also don't forget to vote on my poll about what Naruto's weapon should be, it will be up there up to chapter 8 or 9.**

* * *

Rise of the Revanchist Empire

Chapter Three

'_Wait, What? What the hell is being force-sensitive? And what did that pyramid just do?'_ asked Naruto as he came out of shock.

"_**Don't worry about it for now, you will be told soon. Just get to bed**_"

'_I think you mean now instead of soon!? I demand to know anything that involves me. The pyramid didn't activate when I poured chakra into it, but it did activate when I became angry. And last time I checked when a jinchūriki gets angry it usually involves their bijū. So that means that the pyramid was reacting to you not me.'_

"_**I just told you to never DEMAND ANYTHING FOR ME! And you're wrong in your assumption about why the thing activated. I had nothing to do with it, but maybe my presence in you has affected you more than anyone has though. We will discuss this in the morning. Now SLEEP it will be a long conversation and I demand to have an audience that is awake and responsive."**_

'_Wait we're not done talking'_ Naruto responded, but it was too late as Kyūbi cut the connection between them after he was done.

'_Damn'_ Naruto though as he tried to sleep, but couldn't immediately. It took over two hours for Naruto fell asleep but through the night Naruto was restless.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

_(Dream)_

_Naruto opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by darkness. Naruto looked around everywhere trying to see where he was. Until he found something different, he was taller, older, and wearing a brown cloak that reached to the floor and had a hood._

_Reality seemed to phase into existence in mere seconds around Naruto. Naruto looked around and saw that he was in a large metal room that design was like nothing Naruto has ever seen. In front of Naruto were large glass windows that overlooked a large futuristic city gleaming in the orange sunlight of the sunset. All around the city there were flying machines zipping and zooming from one location to another, going up, down, left, and right._

_Naruto focused backing in the room he was in and realized that it there were other people besides him there. There were five people, four men and one female, sitting in front of him and they seemed to staring at him with a bit of anger; and own of them, female, was speaking to him._

_As Naruto turned his gaze to the woman Naruto though, Altris. Naruto refocused himself and caught the end of what she was saying._

"—_nonetheless you had no business investigating on your own! We're still rebuilding out ranks from the last war. We can't afford this kind of adventurism, even if we WERE supporting it!" said the woman in white with a stern voice._

_After she finished Naruto felt a spike of rage come from himself, but he didn't know._

**0°0°0°0°0°0 (*1)**

"_**Rise and shine kit. You slept in what a surprise. And here I thought you wanted to know what happened last night**_"

'_-Groan-So you're the one that woke me up, just when it was getting good'_

"_**Yes I did because last night you really wanted the information, but now not so much. Hmm were you having a nice dream, did it involve a mature Uchiha female and licking?"**_ Kyūbi said, mockingly at the end.

'_I did have a dream last night and it didn't involve anything sexual you Chakura no Bakemono (_Chakra Monster_)! It was strange and real; it felt more like a memory more than anything. But enough about the dream, explain what happened last night with the pyramid and what you meant by me being force-sensitive'_ yelled Naruto in the beginning but quickly became serious when he mentioned last night.

"_**Ok, before we get started let me lay down some ground rules. Rule One: everything I tell you is one hundred percent true, as I know it. Rule Two: don't interrupt me when I am speaking, unless I direct a question at you. Rule Three: I will tell you all I want to tell you, so don't ask for more information when I stop. Do you understand the rule?"**_

'_Yes I do, now let's get started'_

"_**Fine you impatient brat.**_" And with that the Kyūbi revealed many secrets to Naruto that no other person in the world knows. Naruto learned of the existence of the Galactic Republic and the technological wonders it had. Kyūbi even gave a brief overview of the Republic's history, since he admitted that he did not know too much on the subject; he also admitted that he even knew less about the technology. Something that Naruto mocked him about, until Kyūbi threatened to not tell him anything.

Naruto then learned about the Force, a brief history of it, and its applications. Naruto learned about the Je'daii Order, how it broke down and turned to into the Jedi order, and then how a faction of the order become the Sith. Naruto question how come Kyūbi knew more about the Force and the orders than about the Galactic Republic. Kyūbi admitted that he was taught as a kit and as a youngling he was more interested in about Force and its history. Kyūbi compared it to a child liking the history of ninjas better than the history of the world.

Kyūbi told Naruto that tiny living being, called midi-chlorian, in a person's cells determined a person's ability to use the Force. Naruto has a strong connection to the Force because of his high midi-chlorian count of 10,000 per cell. Naruto asked Kyūbi if Kasumi could use the Force, as he was admittedly somewhat afraid that she could and then gain even more attention.

However Kyūbi revealed to Naruto that no jinchūriki can be force-sensitive, since they have zero midi-chlorian. The reason why is because of the tailed beast inside them. The youki of the demon is so strong, poisonous, and corrosive that it kills all the midi-chlorian during sealing. But a jinchūriki can use the Force if they are partners with the bijū, since bijū are very strong spirits and can manipulate the Force. The reason why Naruto has midi-chlorian is because he is not a true jinchūriki and didn't have youki sealed within him to kill the midi-chlorian.

And finally Kyūbi told Naruto that his present last night was a holocron, a Force device meant to be used as a learning tool. A Jedi or Sith imprints their mind into the holocron and when a student wants to learn about anything inside they channel the Force into it to activate. But the device is somewhat useless to Naruto as he does not speak the language they do, the language of Basic.

Naruto asked Kyūbi to teach him how to use the Force, since it would make him stronger. He also asked if he could learn Basic, so that he could learn from the holocron later on. After several annoying minutes later Kyūbi finally gave into Naruto's request and immediately began teaching him.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

At the bottom of the Namikaze mansion grounds a pale blue light emerged from beneath a heavy looking boulder, glowing eerily in the moonless midnight darkness. With a hiss and a small emission of smoke the boulder shimmered and gained a more artificial appearance, before lifting up a couple of inches and sliding to one side. In a blur, a team of six shadowy figures slipped out of a hidden sewer mouth, hugging to the darkness as they made their way undetected towards the large house.

Reaching the front door, the lead figure pulled out a small slip of paper with lines and lines of kanji written on it. He carefully placed the slip in the centre of the door and applied a little chakra. Six pairs of eyes spun stared in anticipation and only calmed down when the door opened with an almost silent click.

The team dashed in, wordlessly splitting off to complete their separate mission objectives. Three went for the main bedroom to subdue the mother, she had been retired from active duty for over half a decade now but they knew better than to underestimate her. One headed for the daughter's bedroom, youki suppressing tags at the ready in case she tried to resist. Another went towards the son's bedroom with a kunai already drawn for the kill, he wasn't important enough to risk taking alive and from the way the rest of the family ignored him he didn't have much value as a hostage. He would then join the first group and help subdue the mother. The last made his way towards the Yondaime's study to try and steal the secrets to his techniques and maybe find a way to control the Kyūbi's youki.

Hirayama Murai quickly passed through the corridors, up the stairs and into circular waiting section outside the study, barely looking around as he stopped in front of the seal protected study door. He pulled out a pack of seal tags, lighting a small flare so that he could see the small numbers written in the bottom left hand corner of each one. With his steady hands and hours of training, so as not to make any mistakes, he started applying each tag in the specific sequence he had been given during the mission briefing. The security seals on the door were of the highest quality, it was a major stroke of luck that they had even been able to procure these tags so he couldn't afford to mess up. Position, order and timing all had to be spot on or the whole thing would backfire.

Luckily he had ample time. The others would stay in position until he gave the signal that his part of the mission had been a success or their target noticed them. If they were noticed they would engage their target and take them down, which should still give him enough time to finish.

And if the shit really hit the fan… they all had a butt load of kunai with explosive tags.

He placed the first tag five inches up from the floor and twenty two and a half inches from the right hand border, funneled chakra into it, and waited three seconds. He placed the second tag a quarter inch above the first, also activating it with chakra. A half second later he placed the third tag thirty inches down from the top and four inches from the right hand border…

"Vussshh"

He stiffened at the sound of what seemed to be wind rushing and started to feel himself being pushed, ever so slightly. He spun around to confront the interruption but remember that he couldn't stop until he had finished. He grabbed the fourth tag, hoping that he wasn't too late and cursing whichever one of his partners had let someone slip up behind him.

His hopes were dashed when several hundred thousand volts of Lightning Chakra fried him to a crisp.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Naruto crept silently through the hallway, his chakra signature suppressed to levels only a Sensor would be able to detect and his feet wrapped in soft socks so as to ensure the noiselessness of his footfalls. He knew the technique that would allow him to use chakra to create a small pad of silence, but keeping his chakra suppressed would make it harder and he didn't want to risk failing just because he tried to do too much at once. It had been two weeks since the birthday party, five days since his father had left for Mount Myoboku, and Naruto fully intended to make the most of the opportunity.

Still dressed in his pajamas, just in case he got caught, he had made a short trip to the kitchen, pretending to get a glass of water while he was actually checking that the coast was clear. And now he was quickly making his way towards his father's study.

Since he began his studies, Naruto had pilfered all the knowledge in the Namikaze Library, copying most and stealing some of the ones he didn't think would be missed. He had made copies of everything in his mother's rather meager personal collection, easily bypassing the relatively low quality security seals that she protected it with. He had also copied roughly a fifth of the extensive Konoha Library which held both ninja and civilian knowledge, and he was slowly working his way through the rest.

Now that his father was away for an extended period o time he had a golden opportunity to… acquire… some of the scrolls and books that, until now, he had only been able to glimpse from afar. The rarest of the rare, the ones that even Kasumi couldn't swindle her way into seeing. Not that she tried overly hard, she was much more of a hands-on learner.

Naruto froze as he stepped into the small circular waiting room that leads to the study proper. There was already someone there! A dark clothed figure, fully equipped for a stealth infiltration mission, stood before the door to his father's study, using a small light to illuminate its surface. From the way the seals on said door were pulsing it was fairly easy to guess that, whoever this was, they were trying to break their way in.

Having placed small surveillance seals at the entrances to his sister's room, his mother's room, and the guest room that Jiraiya was sleeping in, Naruto knew that they were all still _inside_ their rooms and probably fast asleep. So, somehow, someone had made their way past the impressive protection seals that coated the walls and gates surrounding the Namikaze mansion and into the mansion itself.

All without being detected.

The sudden and utterly unexpected appearance of this uninvited individual caught the young Namikaze boy completely off guard. For all his training and mental preparation, this single kink in his carefully planned out heist left him wide eyed and panicked.

He reacted the same way as a ninja would, on instincts. He quickly brought his hand up in front of him and made a pushing motion with the hand; just like he had been practicing for the last two weeks.

'_What did I just do?'_

Kyūbi snickered. _**"You just killed someone. All that training the last two weeks have paid off. That wasn't a half bad Force Push you used, but you still are wasting too much of the energy. If it was perfect than the push would have sent him across the hall."**_

That is right Kyūbi started teaching Naruto the way of the Force after his birthday and the small history lesson. They started with small things such as Force Speed, Force Jump, and Force Body; as all this techniques had chakra versions thus making them easier to learn. After learn those three techniques, Kyūbi taught Naruto Force Push and Force Pull as he was very satisfy with Naruto's progress.

Naruto had a pretty easy time learn the Force, thanks to his high midi-chlorian count of 10,000 per cell, his sheer determination to learn all he could, and his prodigal skills. This didn't surprise Naruto or Kyūbi as Naruto showed the same determination in learn his ninja skills. Though his skills were great, they were still very much beginner level as he could not completely control the amount of Force he put into the skills; he always wasted too much power.

At the same time as he was training in the way of the Force, Naruto has been learning to read and write Basic and continuing his Shinobi training. Naruto thanked the gods and the Force that he learned Shadow Clone. The two weeks have been hectic for Naruto.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice that the other thief had become aware of his presence.

Then there was a distinct smell of cooked meat, which quickly turned to a rather nasty smell of burnt meat, before finally stopping at the horribly charred odor of horribly charred human flesh. With a dull thump the dead Iwa dropped to the floor.

Naruto blinked but Kyūbi asked the question. _**"What just happened?"**_

A quick glance was all Naruto needed. _'Um… I think he was trying to hack the security seals and messed up. And he must have __really_ _messed up because that array is designed to shock on the first and second attempts and only kills on the third.'_

He frowned. _'For it to lash out like that the seal must have detected a high threat level to its integrity, and since the guy wasn't trying to enter through blunt force that means that he was doing a pretty damn good job of disarming the array.'_

Kyūbi sighed. _**"Whatever. What does that mean for you? Will it make your job harder? You're going to have to adapt your plans."**_

Naruto looked at the smoking corpse with distaste and nodded. _'You're right. Even if I seal the body and get rid of the smell Minato will see that there was an attempted intrusion when he gets back and he'll probably change the seal. It's taken me long enough to get this opportunity as it is, that would just make my job harder. Maybe I can…'_

He trailed off as a plan started to form.

He put his glass of water down to one side and stepped over the still smoldering corpse. After pulling off the remains of the three tags that the now dead ninja had been using, Naruto ran through the hand seals needed to unlock the door. Getting them hadn't been hard. All he had to do was sit nonchalantly in a corner of the room pretending to read a book while actually watching the sequence out of the corner of his eye. His father just didn't consider him enough of a risk to put any effort into hiding them.

Naruto pressed his hand to the door and let his chakra flow in, forming it into a precise key. This was the part that had required the most effort. He had needed to identify the seals that Minato had used because the hand seals alone were not enough. If he were to compare it to a normal key he would say that the hand seals defined the metal that it was made of, but the actual shape required understanding and knowledge of the array. If Minato were to change the combination, Naruto would have to start all over again.

With a tiny click the door opened.

His eyes widened when he sensed Jiraiya sneaking out of his room and he silently cursed himself for not adding more surveillance seals so that he could track his movements. Hoping to finish up before it was too late; Naruto dashed into the room and gathered every book, scroll, file, and random sheet of paper onto his father's desk. He then took two blank scrolls and painted a **Generic Seal **on each. He sealed everything into the first and pocketed it.

His eyes widened again when he heard sounds of fighting and realized that the thief wasn't alone.

Naruto's heart thumped loudly in his chest as the situation started to really get to him. He dashed back to the study door and closed it carefully, nodding in satisfaction when it sealed shut. He then rummaged through the dead ninja's pouches and found a number of generic Storage Scrolls and a butt load of kunai with explosive tags.

He grinned as his plan suddenly became a bit easier.

Naruto pulled out all the Storage Scrolls and sealed a single kunai into each so that analysis would show that they had been used. He then picked up one of the remaining kunai, briefly wondering why the guy had brought so many on what had to be a stealth mission, and slashed all the seals so that their contents were irretrievable.

He stashed the scrolls back into their respective places in the man's gear and stood up.

'_I don't know where everyone is, so I can't risk going back to my room…'_

His eyes travelled to the explosive kunai in his hand, then to the glass of water sitting by the corridor door, and finally to the dead guy.

'_Fuck!… This is gonna hurt.'_

Steeling his resolve Naruto ran into the corridor, not even thinking to check if anyone else was in sight, and painted an array that combined a basic **Storage Seal **with a **Seal Masking Seal** before sealing the stolen goods into it. The array worked to perfection, taking his spoils away in a puff of smoke before vanishing from sight. It wouldn't take much to find it if someone was actually looking, but otherwise it should go unnoticed. He picked up his glass of water and stood in the entranceway.

With a silent prayer he swung his arm up and threw the kunai into the waiting room. It landed with a clatter next to the dead ninja and fizzled for a few seconds before exploding. Naruto's world exploded in pain as he was slammed against the corridor wall, unconscious before he even hit the floor.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

"…Burns from the expl…"

"…glass imbedded in his hand…"

"…fragment of pajamas…"

Naruto blinked his eyes open and groaned barely noticing the fragmented conversation that reached his ears.

"Sweet Kami-sama what hit me?"

_**"An Explosive tag that's what! One that you threw! What kind of stupid plan was that?"**_

He blinked again. _'Kyūbi?'_

He shivered at the anger he could feel rolling off of his tenant. _**"Who else would it be you idiot? Do you realize that you almost got us both killed? What the hell were you thinking?"**_

Naruto groaned at the volume of its voice and brought a hand up to rub his forehead. _'I didn't think the explosion would be that bad, I don't understand why… damn!'_

_**"What?"**_

Naruto winced. _'I forgot to take into account that we were indoors. The explosion was contained so the blast was concentrated on the only area it could leave.'_

Kyūbi growled. _**"And that just happened to be the exact same place your idiotic self was standing!…"**_

Before the Demon could get a rant going Naruto's attention was captured by a familiar face popping into his line of sight.

He blinked a few times in surprise. "Jiraiya-san… what happened?"

Naruto mentally patted himself on the back as he expertly pulled off the confused child act.

Jiraiya frowned. "That's my question Brat, what happened?"

Naruto blinked. "I went for a glass of water…" He scrunched up his face as if he were struggling to remember. "Then I saw Otou-san… and then I woke up… Where am I?"

Jiraiya's frown grew more pronounced. "Your father's not here Brat, what do you mean you saw him?"

Naruto shrugged. "He was going to his study, but then I talked to him and… And then I woke up here."

Naruto held back a smirk when he saw the Sannin's eyes light up in realization. He had done his best to make his description seem innocent and unsuspicious. He didn't know how much had survived the explosion but apparently there was enough for Jiraiya to come to some sort of conclusion.

"Alright Brat! You get some rest and you'll be able to leave in a few days." With that said Jiraiya left the hospital room.

"_**Now that the pervert is gone we can continue our conversation about how dumb your plan was. I mean who the hell thinks that using explosives inside a building is a good idea? Was the work in the study really worth it?"**_

'_Sorry I didn't have time to think my plan through, after all the intruders messed up the original plan of just copying the information. But the outcome was better than any other, even if I hurt myself and end up in the hospital. The scrolls and books I stole will allow me to expand my knowledge about seals, which I remind you caused three nations to band up together to kill a clan that focused on Fūinjutsu, seals also striped you of power and sealed you into me, and finally summoned a deity. So yea the damage to my body and the risk of being caught was worth it.'_

"_**I guess that your right, but I believe that you could have created a shadow clone to knock you out. That would have been less dangerous and stupid than your plan. Anyways, ignored your stupid plan, the information in the scrolls and books will be useful to us as they could tell you how to brake the seal and free me"**_ said Kyūbi , followed by an afterthought, _**"Without killing you of course."**_

'_Yea, but I really doubt that, but I will still try. My life is more important than your freedom to me.'_

"_**Yea whatever,"**_ Kyūbi said, very dismissively _**"Let's stop talking about your screw up and talk about how well are improving you telekinesis, that Force Push was good. You will have to continue training the current skills I have taught you until you don't waste any energy. After which I will teach you how to heighten you senses through the Force, something I am a master at. I believe that it will be easy for you to do as it is similar to heightening your senses using chakra."**_

'_So basically it's a weaker version of chakra enhanced senses? After all Force Speed doesn't increase your speed, but allows you to maintain sprinting speed longer.'_

"_**No, Force techniques are not always weaker than chakra ones. Like Force Sight increase your eye sight AND allow you to see beyond solid object, just like Byakugan. My mastery of the Force Senses allow me to detected any threat to myself from anywhere in the world, I can sense any negative emotion anywhere around me. I can-"**_

'_Ok, ok not all Force techniques are useless I admit, but please stop the ranting, it's annoying. But I do have an important question, is there a Force version of Fūinjutsu?'_

"…_**Yes there is a Force version of Fūinjutsu, it is used by the Sith. It is called Sith Runes, and unlike Fūinjutsu, Runes need to be carved instead of written. Sith Runes, along with Sith Alchemy and Sith Ritual, fall under the category of Sith Magic. And before you ask I don't know how to use or teach Sith Runes, Alchemy, or Magic."**_

'_Damn, they seem so interesting to learn.'_

"_**I think that you can learn Sith Magic, and its sub skills, from the holocron."**_

'_That's great, but I barely understand and speak Basic, so how will I communicate with the gatekeeper?'_

"_**I can dump all the knowledge I have on the language in your head. Before you even ask why I didn't suggest it before, the reasons are very simple.**_

_**One: you didn't have enough training or experience for the technique to work safely. Even now it would be better to wait and have to train more, so that it would be safer.**_

_**Two: learning the language through teaching is better just having the data dumped in your mind.**_

_**Three: this process is very painful and you may gain some of my memories and emotions, but those are usually temporary.**_

_**Four: for the next week or so you will be speaking and writing in Basic, though it might interchange with this one a couple of times**_

_**So do you still want to go through with the data dump in spite of the risk or is your carving for knowledge and power greater than the risk?"**_

'_Go through with the process, the risk are worth the rewards; just like the incident with the study. And this is the best time to do so, after all I am in a hospital, they will fix me up in fear of my family'_

"_**Find try not to scream to loud hahaHAHAH"**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled out Naruto, before he blacked out.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Naruto walked down the street toward the Namikaze mansion with a deep frown on his face. All around him people were glaring and muttering under their breath.

"There he is!"

"…Demon…"

"…huge explosion!"

"…dozens killed…"

"…market district…severely damaged…"

["Stupid villager"] mumbled Naruto in Basic. **(*2)**

Naruto had long since learnt to not pay attention to the mutterings that followed him when he walked through the village streets. He would keep an eye out for the occasional thrown object, or the groups of rowdy teenagers that found sport in pestering him. Since he only really left the mansion to go to the Konoha Library or to the Academy, he didn't have to put up with it too much.

Now however, things seemed to have gotten a lot worse. As soon as he left the hospital, and even _during_ his stay at the hospital, he had noticed that the mutterings and glares had become decidedly more… malicious. From what he had gathered from snippets of overheard conversations, almost half of the entire Market District in an explosion.

Of course… everyone _was_ aware that Naruto had somehow ended up in the hospital that very same night, and thus were more than happy to jump to the conclusion that it was his entire fault. Konoha had become more than a little arrogant since their relatively easy 'defeat' of the most powerful Bijū, so this nasty event served as an unwelcome reminder of their own vulnerability. The fact that the deed was done by one of their most praised Shinobi only made it an even harder blow to swallow.

They just wanted a scapegoat.

["Whatever I need to get home quickly, time stops for no man, and neither does my training"] Naruto said, though people didn't understand him and though he was speaking in tongues, which further provide to them that he was a demon.

Naruto eventual reach home without much trouble from the _Good Citizen's of Konoha_, and went to his room, without any acknowledgement from his family. As soon as he got to his room, he shut the door and activated his security and privacy seals. After making sure everything was ok and nothing was out of place, Naruto took out the holocron and channeled the Force into it to activate.

Immediately the pyramid glowed and shot out a beam, from which a blue person formed.

["You're the same brat from before. What do you want? Are you here to waste time like last time?"] said the hologram figure.

["Yes I am. The name is Naruto and I want to learn Sith Magic, Sith Runes, and Sith Alchemy. Do you know how to use them? Oh, by the way last time I didn't know Basic and could not speak with you"] said Naruto.

["Yes I know them, I am Exar Kun, the once a great Jedi and the greatest Sith Lord"] said the named Exar Kun, who then smirked ["Anyways let's get start"]

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Two years later**

'_Are you sure that it's down there?_' asked Naruto, as he was standing at the edge of a cliff and looks down into the ravine. **(*****3)**

"_**For the last time yes I am sure that there is a starship down there. So just use your chakra to surface walk down the side of the ravine and then I will guide you to the location of the ship, which is just a bit downstream**_" said the annoyed demon to the doubtful human.

'_Though the plan seems simple and likely to succeed, I can't help but feel like this is a plan for my death and your release. And how do you know for sure that there is a ship down there? You have been trapped for more than a hundred years in human, so you couldn't have checked.'_

"_**Do I need to keep on reminding you that I am a master at Force Sense? Even without my chakra I still have the Force, even though I don't know how to use it myself for anything else other than sensing. Anyways I am as sure that the ship is down there as I am a female."**_

'_You're a female? WHY HAVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME BEFORE!? I ALWAYS ASSUMED THAT YOU WERE A MALE WITH THAT VOICE OF YOUR'S!'_ yelled the surprised Naruto.

"_**Well despite the nice conversations we have I still don't like you. So I would keep some secrets from you and tell you some lies, after all you are the human that is keeping me from freedom. Telling you my gender is a sign of trust from me to you. This partnership has been very interesting and you haven't done anything for me to change my mind about you. If it continues this way then I will tell you some more secrets about myself. But enough with this go down the ravine now!"**_

'_Ok, well down I go, Kyūbi -__hime__'_ and with that said Naruto started to walk down into the deep ravine. Everything was going well for the first fifty feet, until Naruto slip off the side of the wall.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto.

"_**What the hell happen, who did you fall off!?"**_ yelled Kyūbi at Naruto.

'_The sides of the ravine are wet and slippery. At the top it was fine as the sun dried the sides but down here it was still wet. I slipped because I didn't put enough chakra to compensate for the wet rock. Now please shut up I think I can slow down enough to not kill myself'_ Naruto answered before braking the link and focusing on his plan.

"**Fūton Sutorīmu** (Wind Release Stream)" said Naruto as he released a large stream of air below himself. The technique managed to slow Naruto down but not enough to not die when he hit the water. Naruto decided against putting more chakra into the jutsu, as he thought it would make no difference, and instead channeled both chakra and the Force into his body, so that it could withstand more damage.

As Naruto neared the river at the bottom he braced for impact, but twenty feet from impacting the water things got worse. There was a rock formation protruding out from the side and Naruto's left side struck it. The rock created a gash on the left side his chest, allowing a person to see two of his ribs; the impact also dislocated Naruto's left arm, making it uses. The only good thing was that the crash slowed Naruto's fall to one third of the speed.

Naruto splashed into the water head first, aggravating Naruto's injures. The pain was too much for Naruto to handle that he could not control his movement in the rapidly moving river. He was thrown all around the river, crashing into walls and rock, giving him minor cuts and bruises. Naruto's shouts of pain caused him to drink water and start to drown.

"_**I guess I have to do all the work now don't I?"**_ said Kyūbi as she temporarily took over Naruto's body. She managed to control Naruto's body and rode the river's current until they came across a cave. The cave was really a hole in the ground from where the ship crashed landed.

She managed to enter quickly, before the ship was flooded. After closing the door and making sure there was no danger towards Naruto present, she relinquished control of his body; as taking control with her limited energy supplies tried her out.

**0°0°0-The Next Day-0°0°0**

"Uuggh" groaned Naruto as he woke up. He started tossing and turning a bit, but that stop when he-"AAAAHHHHH"- accidently rolled over on his damaged left arm.

"Son of a bitch" Naruto painfully muttered.

"_**I see you awake, so how was your beauty sleep princess?**_" mocked a tired Kyūbi.

'_-Groan- Shut up this isn't the time for you sadistic personality, just tell me the damage. And why do you sound tired? Aren't you an all powerful demon?'_

"_**The reason I am tried is because I used up all my stored up energy to save your worthless self and I don't even get a thank you. Don't even try say thank you now, so forget it. Now onto the injures, you have: one dislocated left shoulder, one broken rib, three bruised ribs, a gash on the left side of your chest, multiple cuts and bruises around your body, and the top part of your right ear is gone."**_

'_Are you serious?'_

"_**Yes I am, can't you feel the pain?"**_

'_Yes I can feel pain.-Groan- Why can't I see from right eye? Is it damaged? Am I blinded in that eye now?'_

"_**No, you have a cut above that eye; blood must have dripped down into it while you were asleep. Any ways let us stop with this pointless chatter, we came for the ship and anything use from it. So started looking and learn all you can, after all you LOVE technology."**_

'_Ok'_ and with that being said Naruto went looking throughout the ship. He tried to get to the bridge of the ship, but unfortunately the crash destroyed half of it and the rest of it is flooded. Naruto check all the rooms in the ship and saw that the cabins were high-end, most likely for more upscale clients like wealthy merchants and noble politicians.

Naruto then reached the cargo bay and saw several dozen crates in there, along with a gold metal man and three things that Naruto recognized as speeder bikes; though two of them were damaged. Naruto checked out the crates and what was inside made him rethink that the ship belonged to a merchant or politician. The crates contained many different weapons; they contained various blasters, vibroweapons, and explosives. There were enough weapons there to supply a small army.

Naruto accessed the computer terminal in the cargo bay and found out that the ship was a modified HWK-290 that belonged to the Black Sun; a huge crime syndicate. Other than some information about past jobs, Naruto found nothing useful in the computers.

He decided that the ship was useless to him as it was too damaged for him to fix, but the cargo was useful to him. He created a **Shadow Clone** with a one hand seal, Naruto used one hand seal and created the clone without his injures; which cost him nearly all his chakra. Naruto had the clone seal up everything into several of his custom storage scrolls, except for the working speeder and a military grade thermal detonator.

The clone set the thermal detonator to detonate an hour after he left, so that the ship would be destroyed. After that Naruto and the clone got on the speeder, the clone driving, and headed down river until he could get out of the ravine and back to the village.

"_**So I see that you found several things useful."**_

'_Yea, but I was hoping that I could use the ship or that it would have minimal damage and be a quick fix. But the damage was too extensive, the how bridge was crushed and flood, damaging who know how many systems. -Sigh- at least I got the weapons, if needed I can sell them when I get to the galaxy for credit or I can use them to create an army here. The droid I can repair or modify, I think as an assassin droid would be my best bet. Or I could sell it to Suna; they always wanted to create an automatic puppet, aka a droid.'_

"_**So the trip was worth it."**_

'_Maybe.'_

* * *

**1- go to my profile and go to the link for Dream 1**

**2- The brackets are when Naruto is speaking another language than the others around him**

**3- The cliff and ravine is the same one that Jiraiya pushed Naruto down so that he could learn to summon bigger Toads and harness the Kyūbi's chakra**

* * *

**Ok guy that the end of this chapter, hope you liked it. But before you go away I have a poll up on what Naruto's weapon should be; why don't you check it out and vote. The poll should be up until chapter 8 or 9, when he creates his weapon.**

**As for the choices in the poll they are a lightsaber, a fusion of a sith sword and a force-imbued blade, and finally a mix of all three. I can sort of explain how a lightsaber or a sith sword and a force-imbued blade work, but if the mixed blade is chosen then don't expect a logical explanation.**

**And finally chapter four should be out in two days or less, since it just some minor editing I have to do. Don't expect future chapters to be written quick ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars because if I owned Naruto then he would have been the grandson of Madara Uchiha and Izumi would have killed Satsuki. And if I owned Start wars I would have made Revan strip all the knowledge from the Sith Emperor, killed the Sith Empire, taken over the Sith Empire, and then conquer the Galactic Republic.**

**Also don't forget to vote on my poll about what Naruto's weapon should be, it will be up there up to chapter 8 or 9.**

* * *

Rise of the Revanchist Empire

Chapter Four

-Same Day as the End of Chapter Three-

Minato Namikaze felt a grim look crawl onto his face as he saw half of Team 2 walk into his office, supposedly back early from their first mission out of the village. He couldn't remember their names yet since they were both of civilian stock and were part of the last graduating class. As Hokage he had several thousand of Shinobi under his command, he could hardly be expected to remember all of them, especially when they hadn't done anything noteworthy.

Before him stood a boy and a girl in their early teens. The boy had short brown hair, a standard Konoha Shinobi outfit, a relatively well conditioned body, and a deep scowl on his face. The girl had shoulder length black hair held in a pony tail, an outfit consisting of black and purple clothes that, sadly, just screamed fan-girl. Her body seemed to be passably conditioned however, and her faced had a forlorn look to it.

Their third team mate and their Jōnin sensei were notably absent.

Minato instantly knew what that meant and, despite not knowing any of the team members particularly well, it hurt just as much as any of the other times it had happened.

He looked at the boy. "What happened?"

The question was simple and the reactions of the two rookie Genin made the answer more than obvious.

"Things went wrong Hokage-sama!" The boy's voice was cracked emotion. "We were attacked by missing-nin, Sensei and Ichigo are… they're… we tried to help but… he told us to run… there were so many of them… we just…"

Minato sighed. He doubted that he would be getting a decent report out of them today, and it wasn't as if the mission was a vital one, just a C-Rank gone wrong.

He looked at his young subordinates with a sympathetic expression as they seemed to slip further and further into their depression. "Alright, why don't you both go home at rest up. You've obviously had a bad time and I don't want to put you through that again, but you _will_ have to give your report."

The two Genin nodded in a mixture of understanding, regret, and relief.

"Alright. Come back at the end of the week to give your report. Until then take the time to recover, try talking to your parents or friends."

With another nod and mumbled thanks they left the office.

Minato leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes tiredly. He would have to find out if the dead members of Team Two had any family, and if so send someone to tell them of the death. He should be used to it by now. He was used to it. He had been Hokage for over a decade after all. But learning that one of his ninja had died on a mission never got easier. Like his predecessor he believed that Konoha was one big family, one big tree, and it was the Hokage's job to protect everyone, every single leaf. So when a ninja died on a mission he had assigned, even if it was necessary, he always felt sadness and guilt.

A soft smile grew across his face. _'Hopefully the Toads' prophecy will come true and Kasumi-chan will lead the world into an era of peace. Then all these deaths won't be necessary.'_

He chuckled at the horribly idealistic thoughts.

Look at him! He, Konoha's Yellow Flash, the man who killed over three hundred Stone ninja in a matter of seconds, preaching about an era of peace. It was so ridiculous that it wasn't even funny.

'_Still…'_ He mused as he thought back to his Sage training a year ago and the prediction the Great Toad Sage had given while he was at Mount Myoboku. _**'A great revolution is coming. But through the chaos and the darkness I see that the Child of the Prophecy and the Fox of Nine Tails shall guide the world into a new era of stability.'**_

'…_With a prediction like that even I can't help but hope for a brighter future.'_

The interpretation was obvious. Kasumi would use the power of the Nine Tailed Fox to bring about the Prophecy. The only question he asked himself was whether it would be by using the Controlled Jinchūriki Form as he had planned, or whether she would come to some sort of agreement with the fox, as the Sage's words seemed to imply.

He knew better than most that the Kyūbi's power was still _somewhat _intelligent, despite being separated from the Demon's soul. That was proven by the fox like shroud that appeared when Kasumi tapped into the Youki, as well as the bloodlust that proved that it was capable of some sort of… thought process. What he hadn't managed to find out was just how intelligent it was and how Kasumi would be able to negotiate with it.

She had only entered the mindscape of her seal once, several years ago. In retrospect he often cursed himself for pushing her too hard too soon in trying to control the Kyūbi's youki. The encounter with the Demon had scared and scarred his daughter so badly that she now categorically refused to return there under any circumstances whatsoever.

He sighed and half heartedly went back to his paperwork.

He groaned when he saw another complaint from the Civilian Council about his estranged son. He knew that he had done wrong by the boy but even now, especially since the Toad Sage's prediction, he couldn't find it in himself to feel regret. Remorse yes, but not regret. As much as it hurt, he firmly believed that he had done the right thing.

Unlike most, he knew that Naruto was a very skilled young man. He didn't know _how_ skilled exactly, and he couldn't look into it too overtly because, for one, he simply didn't have the time and, for two, the risk of others finding out and trying to capitalize on it for their own purposes was something he wanted to avoid. Nonetheless he had seen more than just a few indications of Naruto being a young genius.

At first, the reasons he had given for basically ignoring his son were true. Naruto really hadn't _needed_ to start training at the age of three, whereas Kasumi had already had the reserves of a graduating Academy student and thus needed an early start if she wanted any hope of having an acceptable level of control. On top of that, raising Kasumi was a delicate balance that he simply couldn't afford to mess up. He had insured that the villagers didn't resent her, but he also had to make sure that she didn't let their praise go to her head. He didn't want Kasumi to live a life of hatred like so many other Jinchūriki, but he also didn't want her to be a spoilt brat. Most important of all, he wanted to make sure that she would use the immense power she had at her disposal for the right reasons.

With all that in play he fully believed that it was unavoidable that Naruto would end up being a bit neglected. Kushina, of course, had been helping with Kasumi, so she hadn't had much time for him either and they hadn't wanted to give him a tutor because they had felt that it would undermine their relationship with him.

It had been hypocritical of them, they had both known that, but they had also known just how strong the bond between student and sensei could be. They had been afraid that their son would end up being closer to some random Jōnin that he was to them.

Then it had become a non-issue. By the time the kids had started the Academy, Naruto had stopped asking for the training he had previously been so eager for. In fact, he had stopped asking for anything. Because of that it had taken a while for Minato to even remember, and when he had his observations had shown him that Naruto had already progressed very well on his own. He had been overjoyed at his son's skill, although he had also been a little worried about the fact that Naruto went through pains to hide it, but that had unfortunately presented him with another problem.

If he had offered Naruto help, and Naruto had started to surpass his sister, Kasumi might have become jealous. It would have been understandable, children will be children after all, and if they had been normal children he would have gone ahead with it and let things resolve over time. Kasumi, however, wasn't normal. Her jealousy could have leaded her to make bad decisions that could affect the entire village.

The sad truth was that, while he did love them equally, Naruto just wasn't as important as Kasumi.

Minato winced at the horrible thought. A thought that no parent should rightfully have. He knew that in many ways he didn't deserved to call himself Naruto's father, but he still believed that he was doing the best he could.

Sadly, things had only gotten worse after the Market Bombing.

Minato had been doing his Sage training at the time and, since it couldn't be interrupted until he completed it, he hadn't found out about the bombing until he came back to Konoha. To say that he had been surprised was an understatement.

They had intended to use his prolonged absence not only to launch a sneak attack and steal his techniques, but also to kidnap his wife and daughter and take them hostage.

Minato flipped the complaint in to the bin with an angry sneer.

He had always known that there was a certain degree of intolerance towards Naruto, but with the boy's 'stay at home' attitude it hadn't gone any further than that. He knew that he could have tried to do something about it, but it just wasn't that easy.

Kyūbi's attack had taken many lives, even if it had been a whole lot less than anyone had had any right to hope for. Of course… considering that even he had half expected Konoha to be wiped of the map, that wasn't saying much. The problem was that half of those lives had been civilian ones. The attack had been sudden and unexpected, which had given the giant Fox time to breach the village walls. By the time the Shinobi force had managed to repel it, just before he had been able to seal it into his children, the damage had been done.

The threat passed but fear had been instilled in the hearts of those who had thought themselves safe behind the massive walls, and, as is human nature, they had dealt with that fear by turning it into anger. Anger that they had aimed at the best possible target. For a few scant seconds that target had been Kasumi, but he had quickly put his foot down and explained that his daughter was a _hero_.

At that time it simply hadn't occurred to him to do the same for his son.

When it came to his attention that the villagers were redirecting their hostility towards Naruto he didn't feel that there was much he could do. He understood their feelings and, since he couldn't bring himself to be too harsh on them, he had just had to hope that they would come around and leave their bad feelings behind.

After the bombing however, things had started to escalate. Civilians, and even some of the Ninja, had become wary of Naruto because he had ended up in the hospital for unknown reasons. The attack on the Namikaze Mansion hadn't been revealed to the public because of the awkward questions it would bring, so they were 'understandably' suspicious of him. Only Kushina, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, the Elders and Minato knew the full story of what had happened that night.

Kasumi had been placed under a Genjutsu by her kidnapper, whom Jiraiya had killed before returning her to her bed as soon as it was safe. She had slept through the whole ordeal. Naruto's memory of the night had been foggy due to the blast of the explosion and he still though that it was Minato that he saw trying to get into the study.

Minato pursed his lips in a sour expression.

The mission may have been a failure for the Iwa-nin, but it had come at a high price for Konoha. Minato had tried to come up with a way to recover the contents of the charred Sealing Scrolls that held the entire contents of his private study, but he had had no luck whatsoever. The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing that had been started by the First Hokage and added to by all of his successors as well as some of the more prominent Ninja of Konoha; Minato's own notes on his personal techniques; countless secret files and mission reports, all lost.

What really irked him was that he had no idea how the thief had gotten so far. The security seals on his study door weren't the best he could make because the better ones took twice as long to unlock and thus weren't practical for a room he used so frequently. Nonetheless, when combined with the seals on the walls that surrounded the Namikaze Mansion Grounds, as well as the seals on the mansion itself, his study was supposed to be… no. It _was_ one of the most secure places in all of Konoha. And yet the thief, who was later identified as Hirayama Murai, had not only made it all the way in completely undetected, but he would also have made it out if Naruto hadn't gone for a late night glass of water.

Minato groaned and made a few Shadow Clones to take care of the rest of the paperwork for him before plopping himself down on the small couch that was placed to one side of his office. There were times like this when his mind seemed to be stuck on memory lane. He would second guess all the choices he had made, preventing himself from concentrating on the 'here and now', before eventually deciding that there was nothing he could have done differently. This wasn't the first time that he had thought back on his choices concerning his son, and he was quite sure that it wouldn't be the last.

Since the Market Bombing Naruto had been hospitalized five times. Each time he had suffered multiple stab wounds and broken bones before a passing ANBU patrol stepped in and gotten him to the hospital. Fortunately, so to speak, the 'mobs' were made mostly of civilians with the occasional 'Kyūbi orphaned' Genin or Chunin, so none of the damage was at a level that Medical Ninjutsu couldn't fix up.

It was a nasty situation for Minato to deal with. The offenders had been arrested and charged with a hefty fine and some time in prison, but that had only made the resentment for Naruto grow. He didn't want to order executions to make an example, because that to be far too harsh a punishment. The people of Konoha viewed the Kyūbi in much the same way as the people of Iwa viewed _him_. He had no doubt that if he, or anyone remotely related to him, took a walk down an Iwagakure street they would be mobbed by everyone from nine to ninety. The fact that Konoha showed a good deal more restraint was something he was eternally glad for.

One of the clones came over with some of the more sensitive documents, documents that it felt the original should deal with himself. Minato looked over the first and heaved a mighty sigh. It was a petition for the early release of the last group that his ANBU had caught. The second was a release form, already completed and awaiting his signature.

In the end it came down to one decision. Favor his son by putting his foot down and stomping out any and all forms of prejudice against him. Or favor the people of his village and trust that they would eventually work past their hatred.

As a father it was an impossible choice.

As the Fourth Hokage of Konoha…

He took his pen, signed the form, and then stamped it with the Hokage seal to make it official.

…the choice was obvious.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Kasumi Namikaze gazed at Iruka-sensei with a bored expression as he droned on and on about some boring dead guy that did some boring history thing well before she was even born. If boredom were a weapon she was sure that her Academy instructor would be the deadliest ninja to have ever existed. What use was the history of the Elemental Nations going to be to her anyway? It wasn't as if it would help her defend the village better. Sure… she knew about some stuff, like her idols the Hokages, even if it was a bit vague.

She frowned in concentration. _'The First could pull trees out of his butt. The Second could pull water out of his butt. The Third could pull every technique in Konoha out of his butt. And Tou-san can flash from one place to the other in the blink of an eye.'_

She nodded in satisfaction. _'What more do I need to know? I'm going to be a powerful kunoichi, not a not a boring historian.'_

Thoughts of such boringness made her turn slightly in her seat to look at her where twin brother would be if he wasn't skipping class today; he usually sits on the opposite side of the classroom. She rolled her eyes when she remembers that he actually seemed to be paying attention to the lesson. It didn't really surprise her but she couldn't see why he bothered, with all the time he spent reading he probably knew just as much of this boring stuff as Iruka-sensei did.

Kasumi considered Naruto to be a bit of a snob. Ever since she could remember he would stay cooped up in his room, completely ignoring the family, and only ever leaving to eat or get more books from the library. With all the time he spent being a nerd she was surprised that he could even throw a half decent punch.

Kasumi knew that she wasn't book smart, the whole theoretical stuff just bored her to no end, but that didn't mean that she was lacking in discernment. She knew that most of the villagers, a good number of her classmates included, disliked him for rather stupid reasons. She also knew that it was just a twist of fate that their father hadn't switched their roles, in which case _she_ would be the one that the village hated. Despite that, she couldn't bring herself to feel any sorrow, or even pity, for her brother because he made no effort to improve his standing. Many people in the class disliked him not because of the Kyūbi, but because he simply wasn't _likable_.

If he just put a bit of effort into it she was sure that he could make at least a few good friends.

Fifteen minutes later she sighed in relief as the class came to an end and people started filtering out.

Thoughts of her disliked brother were erased from her mind when her best friends, Hinata and Ami, suggested that they go for some ramen at Ichiraku's. Joking and laughing they made their way to one of their favorite spots in the village, taking their usual seats after placing their order with the waitress, Ayame.

Kasumi grinned. "So, Hinata-chan… Have you managed to beat your baby sister yet?"

While the question was asked teasingly, there was also a hint of worry in it. When they first met, Hinata had been incredibly shy. It had taken months, if not years of friendship to get her to open up and gain some self-confidence. Unfortunately, even with her increased opinion of herself, Hinata wasn't really a fighter, preferring the creation of medical creams to the study of her family's fighting style. As a result her farther still had a poor image of her.

Hinata smiled sadly and shook her head. "No I still haven't. In fact Hanabi-chan has only been getting better. At least now Otou-sama has stopped calling me worthless and just says that _she_ is much better."

She smiled in a mixture of pride and sadness. "Hanabi-chan really is a prodigy. She can even hold her ground against Neji-niisan, even if she isn't strong enough to actually beat him yet."

Ami chuckled and slapped the other girl on the shoulder. "Don't go getting depressed on us! We all know that you don't like hurting people. You'll just have to become the greatest Medic Ninja ever and your stuck up father will be begging for you to forgive him!"

Kasumi laughed and expressed her agreement before starting in on the recently delivered ramen.

Ami had been a bit of a class bully at first. As an orphan without much guidance she had struggled to keep up with the rest of the class and had compensated by lashing out at those weaker than her. Her mistake had been to pick on Hinata shortly after the young Hyūga and the young Namikaze had befriended each other.

After a strange series of events involving a tearful Hyūga, a vengeful Namikaze, a one-sided catfight of epic proportions, and a solid week's worth of detention, the three girls had somehow become fast friends.

From then on, Hinata and Kasumi had helped Ami catch up to an appropriate level, teaching her the tricks and habits that their parents taught them to get the most out of training. She was now the second best kunoichi-in-training in the class. Still a good ways behind Kasumi, but also a fair margin ahead of Hinata. It was quite the accomplishment.

When they finished their snack they went up to the counter to pay before heading back out.

Kasumi's eyebrows shot up when she saw her brother walking up ahead surprised that he in his room, as she assumed that where he spent the whole day skipping. _'Bah! Probably went to the library to get more books or something.'_

She turned to her friends. "Hey, do you girls want to come over to my place? We can watch a movie or something…"

She trailed of and blinked when she saw a slight frown on Hinata's face, as if she were about to activate her Byakugan.

She smirked. "Hinata-chaaan…" She teased playfully, loud enough for her voice to carry in the rather empty street. "You're not about to perv on my brother are you?"

Kasumi and Ami barely managed to restrain their mirth as their friend turned beet red in embarrassment. They reached their limit and doubled over in uncontrolled fits of laughter when Naruto stiffened and turned to look at them fearfully before dashing off in a dead sprint.

Ami rested a hand on the mortified Hyūga heiress' shoulder to steady herself, speaking in chuckle filled gasps. "Sorry Hinata-chan, I think you scarred him away!"

Kasumi rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up with a sly grin. "You know… if you're really that interested you should tell him that you've got a rare book hidden in your knickers! He'll be all over you then!"

If possible Hinata turned an even deeper shade of red before stomping off, her two cackling friends stumbling along behind her.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Namikaze Kushina sat in the living room of the Namikaze Mansion, humming to herself as she reread a passage of her favorite book, 'Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja'. She had loved Jiraya's first book, going so far as to name her son after the main character, and had been sorely disappointed when it wasn't a success.

It was amusing, in a sense, that she and Minato had named their son after the main character of the book in hopes that he would turn out like him, when in the end it was Kasumi who would put an end to the curse, the vicious cycles of hatred and war.

She was already showing a lot of potential and was stronger than either of her parents had been at her age. She also had a limited amount of control over the Fox's youki, and could use it to increase her strength speed and regeneration. Kushina had been an ANBU captain before she retired and she had kept her skills up to scratch despite no longer being on active duty. But she had no doubt that her daughter would surpass her well within the next five years, and probably even surpass her husband less than five years after that.

All in all, within the next decade Kasumi would probably be the most powerful Ninja alive.

The thought made Kushina swell in pride, but also gave her a small shiver of fear. Teaching Kasumi to draw on the Kyūbi's chakra hadn't been an easy task. Well… drawing on it wasn't the problem. It was keeping it from making her go on a bloodthirsty rampage that _was_ the problem.

Kushina had been in taking care of the kids at the time of the Kyūbi's assault and was weak from the extraction, so she hadn't participated in the defense, but that hadn't prevented her from feeling the heavy and oppressive weight of the Bijū's malicious youki. Seeing her precious little girl become a miniature Kyūbi with her One Tailed Fox Shroud had been one of the worst days of her life. It was only thanks to Minato's preparation of Youki Suppressor Tags and her own use of her chakra chain that Kasumi had been subdued. The strain that the overload of youki had done to her body had left her bedridden for almost three days. That wasn't much by normal standards but, considering Kasumi's usual rapid regeneration; it had worried them quite a bit.

Fortunately the experience had given Minato enough information that he had been able to adjust the Eight Trigrams Seal. The training from then on had gone much better.

A frown marred Kushina's beautiful features. _'Except for the time when she tried to access the seal's mindscape. That was horrible. She still has the occasional nightmare about it.'_

She still wasn't sure what she and Minato had been thinking. Sending a child to try and strike a deal with a Demon! The only justification that she could reach was that Kasumi had been doing so well that they just got carried away by her success and ended up going too fast.

She grumbled incoherently and flipped a page of her book.

Another thing she didn't know was _how_ her chakra was able to restrain her Kyūbi enhanced daughter. Even though she had been the container for the beast before the masked ninja released. Her seal' mindscape was a barren land with the Kyūbi impaled on to a moon like object and covered in chains. She always assumed that the chains of the seal were just representation of the seal's power manifesting, not that it was her own ability.

She didn't know much about the peculiars of her lineage beyond her parents, who were both Uzumaki, so she supposed that it was _possible_ that she had a little Senju blood in her. The Senju being the only Clan with a member known to have the ability to restrain a Bijū. One of the Uzumaki Clan Laws had been that 'an Uzumaki _never_ married out of the Clan'. If their spouse, be it husband or wife, wasn't an Uzumaki, then it was the spouse who took on the Uzumaki name and placed themselves under the authority of the Clan, one of the few exceptions being Mito Uzumaki who married to the First Hokage yet both retained their names. Kushina had been the first to break the law when she married Minato and adopted his family name.

Kushina's chakra took the shape of five very long chains that erupted in a pentagram formation from the upper half of her back. Each chain ended with a kunai-like blade and could be directed at will.

When her daughter had lost control to the youki, Kushina had acted on instinct, sending her chains out to wrap around her and pin her down long enough for Minato to apply the seal tag. She had been more than a little surprised when it actually worked, holding down the youki construct as if it were actually made of flesh and blood rather than chaotic energy. Since then she had experimented from time to time, but she hadn't made any real discoveries.

Hearing the door open, and someone enter the room, she looked up in pleasant surprised. _'Is Kasumi-chan back already? She normally hangs out with her friends when the academy day is over.'_

Her eyes widen in shock when, rather than her ten year old daughter, she saw a wet, beaten, and bleeding Naruto. His right eye was bruised and swollen, the slowly darkening flesh contrasting with the blood that flowed over it from the large cut on his brow. The top part of his left ear was gone, like it had been ripped or bitten off. His lower lip was split, a thin trail of blood trickling down his chin. His black vest and gray undershirt were torn showing battered flesh and open wounds, particularly a deep gash on the left side. His left should was hanging loosely, like he couldn't move it and, by the way they were held, two fingers were broken. His black cargo pants were also torn, showing a long deep cut on his right thigh and multiple bruises and scrapes on the other leg.

And that was only what she could see, imagine what other injures were hidden under his cloths!

Naruto's one open eye barely spared her a glance as he walked to the stairs, disappearing from her view. Her shock didn't prevent her from noticing that, despite his wounds, he moved with only the slightest of limps. If he had been a war hardened Shinobi such a pain tolerance wouldn't have been an issue, but in an Academy student it was just… wrong.

She snapped out of her daze and dashed after him. "Naruto-kun!"

She screeched to a halt when he stopped climbing up the stairs and half turned to face her with a quirked eyebrow. She opened her mouth to ask what happened to him only to freeze when she took a second look.

He looked perfectly normal.

His clothes were fine, not even a speck of dust on them. His face and body were untouched, not a single blemish in sight let alone cuts and bruises.

She frowned. "What?…"

Naruto just looked at her blandly. "Is something wrong Okaa-sama?"

Kushina's frown deepened. "When you came through the door…"

Naruto frowned a little before his eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah! Sorry! Iruka-sensei was telling us about some of the uses of Genjutsu in battle and how they could be used to set up an ambush. I was just trying to come up with a 'wounded look'. I didn't realize you were looking… sorry."

Kushina blinked a few times, and then nodded with a small sigh of relief. It certainly explained why he was looking fine now, and why he had been walking without any problems despite the _apparently_ severe wounds.

"Okay! But, be careful from now on! That's not the sort of thing you should practice while walking down the street! Do you know how worried I was when I saw you like that? If you want to…"

Her tirade was interrupted when commotion at the front door caught her attention. A smile spread across her face as she heard Kasumi walk in with a group of friends. She gave a dismissive nod to her son and went down to greet the new arrivals and ask about their day.

A thought tingled in the back of her mind briefly as she remembered that, even if it was slight, Naruto _had_ been limping.

She pushed the thought away. _'He probably just sprained his ankle.'_

She never noticed the small splotch of blood on one of the steps.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Naruto walked towards the exit of the small alley he was standing in. He took a deep breath and brought his hands up to perform hand seals.

"Dog - Boar - Tiger. **Henge** (Transformation Technique)!"

A wisp of smoke swirled around him and his appearance changed back to what it had been twenty minutes earlier. With a nod of satisfaction Naruto re-started his way back to the Namikaze Mansion, doing his best not to limp or show any signs of discomfort. This wasn't his first time so he managed without too much difficulty.

"Hinata-chaaan… You're not about to perv on my brother are you?"

Naruto felt his blood run cold. He turned around to see that Kasumi and two of her friends were standing at the other end of the street. He almost sighed in relief when he saw that the Hyūga girl had her head down and her Byakugan wasn't activated. The Transformation Technique was one of the most basic Ninja Skills; there was no way it would stand up to the 'All Seeing Eyes' of a Hyūga.

Not willing to risk exposure, Naruto ran the rest of the way home, going as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself. He breathed another sigh of relief as he passed the gates and reached the front door.

He frowned slightly at the shiver that ran down his spine as he made his way through the entrance, but it was quickly wiped from his mind when his stomach lurched again, much more forcefully than before. It felt as if he was about to throw up unnatural amounts of half congealed blood.

His eyes glanced distractedly over his mother as he made his way through the room she was sitting in, but as usual he paid her little attention.

He was surprised when he heard her call out to him. "Naruto-kun!"

He stopped half way up the stairs and turned a bit to wait and see what had made her break the status-quo.

_**"Naruto! You idiot! Your Transformation has dropped!"**_

Naruto's eyes widened. He had forgotten that the Mansion's security seal array included a seal to cancel Genjutsu disguises. A Genjutsu expert might be able to get past it, but there was no way he could. He looked down and got confirmation when he saw that his disguise was gone, revealing his bloodied and battered state.

He cursed under his breath and quickly brought his hands up. "Dog - Boar - Tiger. **Henge** (Transformation Technique)!"

With a wisp of smoke his illusion was back up, and just in time as his mother came hurtling around the corner. She screeched to a halt and he tried to appear as casual as possible, looking down at her with a quirked eyebrow. She opened her mouth to ask something but froze as her eyes travelled up and down his body.

Naruto felt his heart thumping madly in his chest and he prayed to every shred of luck that he had that she wouldn't see past the Transformation.

He bit back a gulp as his mother frowned at him. "What?…"

Naruto kept his face as still as possible and did his best to seem innocent. "Is something wrong Okaa-sama?"

Kushina's frown deepened. "When you came through the door…"

Naruto clamped down as another surge of pain made its way through his chest but somehow managed to hide it.

Making his eyes light up in fake recognition, Naruto decided that bullshit was the way to go and blurted out the first lie that came to mind. "Ah! Sorry! Iruka-sensei was telling us about some of the uses of Genjutsu in battle and how they could be used to set up an ambush. I was just trying to come up with a 'wounded look'. I didn't realize you were looking… sorry."

While Naruto was saying that he was waving his right hand in front of him. While it might seem like he was trying to wave off her suspicions, the truth is he was using the Force to influence; making her less suspicious and to leave him alone.

He did his best to look contrite but wasn't sure how well that worked out.

His mother blinked a few times, and then nodded with a small sigh. "Okay! But, be careful from now on! That's not the sort of thing you should practice while walking down the street! Do you know how worried I was when I saw you like that? If you want to…"

Her tirade was interrupted when a commotion at the front door caught her attention. A smile spread across her face as she heard Kasumi walk in with a group of friends. She gave him a dismissive nod and went down to greet the new arrivals.

* * *

**Ok guy that the end of this chapter, hope you liked it. But before you go away I have a poll up on what Naruto's weapon should be; why don't you check it out and vote. The poll should be up until chapter 8 or 9, when he creates his weapon.**

**As for the choices in the poll they are a lightsaber, a fusion of a sith sword and a force-imbued blade, and finally a mix of all three. I can sort of explain how a lightsaber or asith sword and a force-imbued blade work, but if the hybrid of all three is chosen then don't expect a logical explanation.**

**I realize that some of you may be mad at how I made Kushina unaware that her chakra chain could suppress a Bijū. So assume she never battled a Bijū, ok. She also didn't realize that the chain in her mindscape, suppressing the Kyūbi were her own chains, she assumed that they were part of the seal. She also though when people talked about her special chakra it was merely about its dense nature and becoming a chain. If you have question I will try to answer them.**

**And finally chapter five should be out in a week, since I have already started on it and I just need to edit several thing. Don't expect future chapters to be written quick ok. College is starting soon and will take a good chunk of my time ok. Hopefully I can finish up to chapter 6. And I will try to update once a month.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars because if I owned Naruto then he would have been the grandson of Madara Uchiha and Izumi would have killed Satsuki. And if I owned Start wars I would have made Revan strip all the knowledge from the Sith Emperor, killed the Sith Empire, taken over the Sith Empire, and then conquer the Galactic Republic.**

**Also don't forget to vote on my poll about what Naruto's weapon should be, it will be up there up to chapter 8 or 9.**

* * *

Rise of the Revanchist Empire

Chapter Five

-Same Day as the End of Chapter Three and Four-

His bedroom was as empty as it always was. The few possessions that he had were sealed away and only unsealed when he needed them. Ten Shadow Clones were spread out in an orderly fashion, studying their way through the many scrolls that he hadn't yet given his full attention to.

The clones acknowledged his arrival with a quick glance, before realizing how injured he was. They all dropped what they were doing and went into action. Two of the clones stripped him of all his cloning and set him on the bed to be more conferrable. Three others went to get first aid from his medicine cabinet, so that they could clean and bandage his wounds. The final five clones went over to his desk and opened a plain note pad in which had pre-written a seal on every page.

The seal was not of his design; it was one of the very few seals he had found that was created by Senju Tsunade. Like the **Mystic Palm Technique** it used Healing Chakra to accelerate the body's natural healing rate, but it bypassed the need for high chakra control by forcefully limiting the output. If the user channeled too much raw chakra into the seal, the excess would be dispersed so as not to overload the patient's normal circulation.

One clone tried to use the seal to start healing up the large gash on his left side, but dispelled very quick; the clone didn't even manage to heal anything. Another clone tried but the clone failed also.

"What going on? Why isn't the seal working?" asked Naruto

"We don't know boss. The seals are fine; there are no mistakes in any of them. We don't know why the others are disappearing sir" said a confused clone.

"_**I believe that I know the reason why Naruto**_"

"Then please explain now, I might have not said too much about pain before. But it really hurts, not to mention if I don't clean and heal them they might become infected. So please share with the group"

"_**Your clones were made a day ago Naruto. They have hardly any chakra left, so when the seal tries to take the chakra to convert it into healing chakra it drains the clones completely. And the chakra it does drain from them is not enough for the seal to heal anything"**_

"So I'm screwed."

"_**Not exactly, I may have something that works.**_ _**Tell me what you know about chakra. Most importantly where it comes from."**_

"I am not in the condition or mode to know how chakra works."

"_**You need to understand before I tell you exactly what we are going to do to heal you. And stop talking out loud, your mother or your sister or her friends might hear you and investigate"**_

"Fine _Chakra is the combination of Spiritual Energy and Physical Energy.'_ He recited easily.

Kyūbi sent a mental nod. _**"For humans and other animals yes! But what about me? I don't, have a body so..."**_

She trailed off. Naruto blinked. _'So_ _where does the Physical part of your youki come from?'_

_**"Tell me what you know about Nature Chakra."**_

He frowned at the question. 'You mean Nature Energy?'

_**"Grr… Whatever! Who cares? Stop being a smartass and just tell me what you know about it!"**_

'Not much... Just what I overheard at my seventh birthday party. Although… there are a number of seals I've studied that draw off of ambient chakra to sustain their effect. I hadn't made the connection but I suppose that the ambient chakra in question could be Nature Energy or the Force; but I doubt the ambient energy is the Force. I know from observation that it isn't actual chakra.'

_**"Nature chakra, Energy, is in fact made of Physical energy and the Force. The Physical part is created by trees, grass, flowers and most other plant-life because they don't have Spiritual Energy. It comes from lower life forms like bacteria, insects and smaller fish, but also from the higher life forms that can't use their own energy like the average cat, dog or even human. A civilian for example, has both Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy, but because they never learn to mould chakra their bodies never produce more than what's strictly needed for them to live. All the excess Physical Energy that their body produce just spills out and mixes in with the rest of Nature's Energy. Similarly, when something dies the energy given off by the decomposing cells becomes a part of this Energy. It spreads through the air, seeps into the earth, mixes into the rivers and oceans. It's, quite literally, everywhere, on a planet. But Nature energy does not exist in space.**_

_**"Now…My soul is different from yours because I don't have, or need, a body to exist. To physically interact with the world around me I create my own body from pure youki, and I recharge my youki reserves by gathering Nature Energy and combining it with my Spiritual Energy. I can't do that at the moment because this damned seal is stopping me from gathering it. But I managed to find a minor way around it, which I will tell you later on.**_

"_**Human and other being, summoning, can gather Nature Energy because of the Force. Their Sage training is basically just mediation, to sense and feel the energy at first. Then they move onto the next part drawing in the energy. The energy they are drawing in is the Force, which then intern pulls the Physical energy into a person.**_

"_**The-"**_

'_But wait if the last part is true than I should have been able to enter Sage Mode the first time I accessed the Force'_

"_**I'm the reason why you didn't achieve Sage Mode. You see whenever you use the Force you are also taking in the Physical energy, which then I consume to build up my youki. You are the minor way I found around the seal preventing me from regaining my power"**_

'_So you were using me the whole time?'_ said a shocked and angry Naruto.

"_**No in the beginning you were a way to alleviate boredom and it was to stop your whining. When you learn of the Force you were so mesmerized and fascinated that you wanted to learn all you could about it, so I taught you the little I know. And at the same time I gained something also, some of my power back. Training you in the ways of the Force also benefited me as the more you drew on the Force, the more Physical energy I could take; so another win-win. But even then it would take dozens of years to gain all my power back.**_

"_**But the little youki I had I wasted on you, saving your ass from drowning. We have become such good friends the last four years that I gave up my power and possible change at freedom to save you. So you're welcome, I could have let you died and I would have been free. Besides in comparison Sage Mode is just a boost is chakra and attack efficiency, while the Force was something mysterious and only you could use."**_

'_-Sigh- I guess you're right. Between Sage Mode and the Force, I would have taken the Force. And it was only right that you gained something from, your payment, so to speak'_

"_**Let's get back to the matter at hand now, saving you life. What I want is for you to use the Physical Energy in the Nature Energy instead of your bodies Physical Energy. That way you should be able to mould youki rather than chakra. There is a limit of course, your soul isn't like mine since you do need a body to survive, as such you'll need to be careful not to gather too much Nature Energy or you could end up overloading your body and killing yourself.**_

"_**With the youki we can heal you injures at a much faster rate than normal, almost on par with healing chakra. And since the youki will be a combination from you Spiritual Energy you should not expect the youki to try and take over. Nor should you feel any of the corrosive effects of the youki; since it's also much weaker than a tailed beast."**_

'_Ok that seems like a great plan, but I am all out of chakra and the clones would barely recharge me. So what Spiritual Energy am I going to use?'_

"_**Don't you remember the unique aspect of the Shadow Clone? The Physical Energy of the chakra used to create them is used to make the physical shell of the clone. The spiritual part is mostly focused in the mind of the clone, so when the physical shell is gone the remaining spiritual part goes back to the user; and the memories come along with the spiritual energy. So when your clones dispel you will have recovered a significant portion of your Spiritual Energy.**_

"_**The process of gathering usually would be long and dangerous, but lucky for you, you have two things working in your favor. The first thing is me, I will help you regulate and control the youki you create. The second one is that your mother was my jinchūriki and because that some of my chakra altered you while you were in the womb. The alteration were several of you Tenketsu **_(Chakra Points)_** being changed to create and better handle youki. The points were two on every limb, three in the head, and four in the chest. Through these points we will draw in the Nature Energy into youki. Now any question?"**_

'_Yes before you said that Nature chakra existed on every plane, right? Well then why doesn't the rest of the galaxy have the ability to use chakra?'_

"_**Yes I did, but all the chakra on the other planets is considerably less. The reason is because the rest of the galaxy can't use chakra is because they don't have a Chakra Pathway System or Tenketsu, which allows the chakra to be refined and grow larger. They just create chakra in the center of their body that radiates outward to the rest of the body, in very small quantities.**_

_**But for this planet a single person produce at least 20 times more chakra in a day than any other person in the rest of the galaxy could in a week; and that's just a civilian, a kage could probably produce more than some planets. If you had Byakugan and you looked a civilian from this planet and any other person from the galaxy, you would see a flame in the civilian and a small ember in the other person. I don't know the reason why we have the ability to use chakra, maybe we evolve to use it, something mutated us to use it, or it was a gift from a deity; I don't know so don't ask me.**_

"_**Now let stop talking and start the process. The seven minutes of talking have allowed the clones to clean you and the wounds. Tell you clones to activate the barrier and then to dispel"**_

"Ok guy activate the security barrier and the masking barrier and then dispel. You did your jobs."

"Hai" said all the clones, two of the clones that were setting up the barriers dispelled since the activation took all their chakra. After that the other six dispel, sending Naruto all the knowledge they had being reading and the much need Spiritual Energy.

After that Kyūbi and Naruto synchronized their minds and began drawing Nature Energy through his altered Tenketsu and changing it to youki. They guided the youki to the wounds that need the most attention to the least, the gash on the left side of his chest, the broken ribs, his dislocated shoulder, top part of his ear, making sure that no part was left unattended.

After the healing was done Naruto fell unconscious and Kyūbi went to take a nap. *1

(Next Day)

Naruto didn't go to school the next day as he felt sore from healing from his wounds; he was also tried after using all his chakra and youki to heal himself.

Instead of going himself, he created a clone and sent it in his place. The clone would be alright as there weren't any physical activities today, so the chances of the clone dispelling was very little. After getting dress and creating the clone, Naruto went back to sleep. He didn't wake up until school ended and the clone dispelled itself; the memories woke him.

"_**-Yawn- you're not going back to sleep, are you? You spent nearly a whole day asleep, go out and train. I know you want to find out what your youki does to you techniques."**_

'_Fine, I will. I can sleep any more, anyways.'_

(Training ground Sixteen)

"Alright, **Fūton Nagare!**" (Wind Release Stream)

"Now, **Katon Nagare!**" (Fire Release Stream)

"Next, **Suiton Nagare!**" (Water Release Stream)

"Then, **Doton Nagare!**" (Earth Release Stream)

"And finally, **Raiton Nagare!**" (Lightning Release Stream)

If anyone was at the training ground they would have seen Naruto, glowing slightly red, launching five jutsus one after another at different training post. The wind attack made an indentation at the center of the post, because of pressure, with deep slash mark moving from the center outward. The fire stream was scarlet in color and turned half the post into ash and charred the rest. The water strike punched a hole right through the post and soaked, thanks to the heavily pressurized water. The earth jutsu crushed and buried the post. And finally the lightning wave burnt a hole through the post.

"Hmm, the demon youki seems to have increased attack's power by 47%. That's good but I believe that it should be higher; I am wasting some of the youki. Note to self: use chakra control exercises to better control the youki. Ok, now to see how the youki improve Force techniques and then see how it affects physical abilities."

But before Naruto start his test he felt one of his alert barriers being breached by a couple of people and they were approaching his suppression field. The alert barrier is eight seals placed around a location in an octagonal shape, anything that goes through barrier will cause a signal to be sent to Naruto alerting him. The seal also gives Naruto a general shape, figure, and chakra amount, allowing him to judge the threat. The suppression field uses three seals placed in a triangular shape; the field does not allow any type of chakra to escape. Naruto uses these two barriers whenever he goes out to train.

As the two got closer, Naruto cut off his youki cloak so that it wouldn't give people more of a reason to call him a demon. Though he was still worried about the small residual amount of youki in the air, it wasn't enough for anyone but a sensor to sense; however it would cause anyone to feel more aggressive.

Naruto saw and heard some of the bushes rustling and saw his aggressors. There were two of them, a boy and a girl. They were both Konoha-nin, if the metal plates tied around their foreheads were anything to go by, probably Genin with their chakra pools. They both seemed to be rolling in waves of anger mixed with sadness.

Naruto sighed slightly as the boy charged towards him and reared his fist back and punched him in the face, spinning his head slightly and splitting his lower lip.

Kyūbi growled angrily. _**"Are you going to do something this time? Or are you just going to let them beat on you like usual?"**_

Naruto didn't bother answering as the boy hit him with another punch, pushing him back against the bark of the tree behind him.

Naruto had lost count of the number of times that he had been attacked. He had never offered any resistance, or even attempted to defend himself. He knew that his tenant hated the way that he simply _let _them push him around, it was rather hard to ignore since she always made _very_ vocal complaints about it. For Kyūbi, his passive attitude was a sign of weakness, and for some reasons she really, really hated it when he showed signs of weakness.

While he could understand her frustration at his behavior, Naruto had a solid reason for not defending himself. He was planning on leaving the village, something of which she was well aware, and to do so would be much harder if he was under constant surveillance. He had put a lot of effort into staying under the radar, and he wasn't willing to waste all that work just because of a few punches.

A small smile curved his mouth when he thought back to the day he made that decision. Or the _two_ decisions as the case happened to be. To leave the planet and then come back when he was strong to rule it and then the galaxy.

Contrary to what one might suspect the decisions hadn't been made after suffering yet another disappointment from his parents, more mockery from his class mates, or a painfully beating from a mob of angry villagers. He had simply asked himself if he wanted to live the rest of his life in Konoha and the answer had been 'No'. Admittedly, the disappointments, the mocking and the beatings were factors in his decision. But rather than being reasons to leave, they were just reasons not to stay. He wanted to first explore the galaxy, and then rule it; which he could not do here.

While the boy had been too busy punching him to notice Naruto's smile, the girl, who had been standing a little to the side, had the perfect vantage point to spot it.

She growled menacingly. "What do you think you're laughing at Demon? Mocking our pain with your nasty evil Demon grin!"

Spittle flew from her mouth as she pulled out a kunai and started slashing at Naruto in wild swings. Naruto sweat-dropped at the display. There were quite a few fan girls in his class, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino being the most noticeable ones, but he had thought that that sort of trash would be whittled out during the Genin Exam. The level of incompetence he was seeing from this Genin Kunoichi was appalling. The fact that he had no idea what she was screeching about only made it worse.

Naruto finally had enough and simply dodged all the punches and wild swings. He then jumped to the other side of the training field. Naruto wasn't sure what had riled them up but he was starting to worry if they would still have the common sense to know when to stop. He knew that the previous mobs had shown a modicum of restraint, if they hadn't he would have been long dead by now.

But it didn't matter to Naruto as he was going to kill the two of them now, if they continued the fight. He wouldn't fight back for just a few punches, but now they were trying to kill him, so he was going to defend himself with lethal force.

The girl ran towards him immediately after he jumped away, the boy followed after a moment of hesitation. Naruto charge his youki cloak (initial, no fox form) and ran towards them to meet them halfway. Naruto was upon them within a second and delivered a punch to each of their stomachs, using their own momentum to increase the damage; the youki further increased the damage.

The punch knocked the air out of the two and they fell to their knees. Naruto quickly sent a large pulse of Force energy to push the two back. Both of them were sent back, but the boy quickly stopped when his back hit a tree; the girl travel a few more feet.

The boy managed to raise his head and look at Naruto. And what he saw confirmed, in his mind, that Naruto was a demon. The boy saw the Naruto's eyes had changed, they were now sulfuric yellow, but the pupil was mere slits and the sclera around the iris was crimson red. The boy suddenly himself being choked and lifted in the air at the same time, then he felt nothing.

Naruto felt nothing as he looked at the body of the boy whose neck he just snapped with the Force. He just looked to his other attacker, who was in a daze on the ground. Naruto simple pointed all the fingers of his right hand towards the girl and black and red lightning spewed from the fingers and homed onto the girl.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the girl as she was shocked, before she was silenced.

The lightning was so strong that it started to cook her flesh. She died after five seconds of the lightning striking her.

Naruto just stared at the girl's body with his animalistic yellow and red eyes. Suddenly Naruto fell to his knees, clutching his eye, his nails piercing the flesh around the ocular orbs. Naruto kneed there breathing heavily, like he just sprinted, clutching his eyes for a minute.

"Uugh what the hell happen?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes, which went back to their normal state; the ten nail marks around his eyes started to heal.

"_**I don't know. Maybe when you accessed your youki, you also dipped into the power of the dark side, which made you a blank killer"**_ said Kyūbi.

'_An emotionless killer?'_

"_**No, not emotionless, but blank. Not like you couldn't care, but you just didn't. Anyways you should get out of here Naruto. Clean up area and seal the bodies, then destroy the scroll, that way they are gone for good. Also do something about the chakra in the air; both yours and the other two are all around here. Someone will blame you just because you were there; though this time they will be right."**_

'_Already on it'_ said Naruto as he created three clones to help him. The three clones went to alter his suppression barrier, so that the clones could make the barrier shrink, while still preventing chakra from leaving. This will cause all the chakra in the area to be collected and then sealed away. Naruto collect the two dead bodies and any evidence that they were ever at the training ground himself.

After collecting everything Naruto pulled out a scroll and wrote a couple of storage seals and a chakra absorbance seal. Naruto sealed the bodies, evidence, and chakra into the scrolls, then with a bit of fire chakra turned the scroll into ash.

"There that's done. Now no one shall ever know what happen here" muttered Naruto.

"Yea nobody but me and you"

"Yea nobody but me-" Naruto turned around quickly when he realized that the voice wasn't from his head, but from behind him.

Naruto saw a male that was about sixteen to seventeen with short, unkempt, dark-colored hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes that were turned upwards at each end. His eyes had fully matured sharingans, which meant that the person was an Uchiha. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-colored outfit along with what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders.

'_How did the Uchiha get behind me unnoticed? In fact, how did he even get into the training ground? My alert barrier is still up and active, so I should have known as soon as he crossed it. I don't know what rank he is, but it must be at least a Tokubetsu Jōnin with his skills. Damn I have to quickly take him out with a surprise attack'_ with though Naruto rushed towards the Uchiha.

"Whoa kid, calm down. Can't we just talk about this" said the man, before he blocked a punch to his left kidney, "hmm I guess not."

Naruto engaged in a Taijutsu match with the Uchiha. Fists and feet were flying everywhere but all of them were either blocked or dodged. After a several minutes of the fight going nowhere, Naruto knew that the Uchiha was holding back, as he never followed up on his attacks; and he had a smile since the beginning of the fight. Naruto decided to up the stakes of the fight and took out his tantō.

"Oh were going to have a weapons fight now? Well I got to warn you, I am quite skilled with a tantō. By the way Naruto the names Uchiha Shisui, pleasure to finally meet you in person" said Shisui as he pulled out his own tantō.

"**Fūton: Shinkūjin**" (Wind Release: Vacuum Blade) said Naruto as he exhaled wind-infused chakra onto his tantō. The tantō became a makeshift scimitar, increasing its range and cutting power.

"Ha, good plan Naruto, using **Shinkūjin** to increase the length and sharpness of the blade; which interns gives you two advantages. I see you also used **Hien** (Flying Swallow) to further increase the cutting power of the weapon from beyond what **Shinkūjin** is capable of. The **Hien** also refines the wind chakra and allows you to alter the attack range, allows you to create **Fūton: Shinkūgyoku** (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere), and **Fūton:** **Shinkū Taigyoku** (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere) if you charge chakra long enough. My, my, my, aren't you a skilled wind user. Which is strange since nobody really likes you, so who taught it to you?" Shisui said with a big smile, and a hint of mocking at the end.

"_**Naruto you got to end him here and now. Questions like that will get you in trouble, if he doesn't tell everyone about the murders first"**_

'_First off, those weren't murders, but self defense; though I doubt people will believe me. And second, he very skilled, the sharingan just makes him more deadly. He immediately saw through my combo, most would have assumed that I was just very skilled with _**Shinkūjin**_. It won't be easy to take him down, but I think my plan will-'_

"**Katon: Shōkyakujin**" (Fire Release: Incinerating Blade) Shisui announced, cutting off Naruto's conversation with Kyūbi. Shisui was exhaling fire-infused chakra from his mouth to his tantō. The tantō tripled in length and was now covered in fire.

"Now I also have an advantage, fire beats wind. Though my **Shōkyakujin** doesn't have **Hien** applied to it to refine its power, I am still skilled enough to launch **Katon Nagare** and **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) if you give me enough time. Now show me what you got" said Shisui, who then rushed at Naruto trying to surprise him it seems.

But Naruto was ready and sent several **Fūton:** **Shinkūgyokus** towards Shisui. But that didn't even slow him down. Shisui was upon Naruto within a second, swinging his weapon. Naruto brought his tantō to block the strike, but quickly had to separate as the flames from Shisui's sword were increasing and taking over Naruto's wind. Naruto quickly dealt with the problem by adding a bit of water chakra to prevent it from happening again.

Naruto and Shisui clashed blade for several minutes but like the Taijutsu match from before no one was winning; and like before Shisui was clearly holding back and having fun. Naruto needing some room sent a huge **Fūton:** **Shinkū Taigyoku**, but Shisui had other plans.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" said Shisui as he swung he sword which sent out a large fireball. The fireball was just as large as Naruto and would absorb the large sphere of wind, making the fireball twice as strong.

"**Suiton Nagare!**" said three voices that were the same; it was the clones that Naruto never dispelled. They sent the three large streams of water towards the **Fūton:** **Shinkū Taigyoku**, where the two techniques combined.

"**Fūton- Suiton Gappei: Idaina Ran-Ha-Kyū!**" (Wind-Water Release Merger: Great Turbulent Wave Sphere) said the same three clones as the techniques finished combining. The large rushing orb of water soon met the fireball head on and complete destroyed the great fireball with little effort; but created a small screen of stream. The sphere, now smaller and without much water, kept moving towards Shisui at a great speed.

The sphere impacted the area where Shisui was standing, but when the damage was done the clones saw that there was no Shisui.

"Looking for me?" said a voice from behind them. The three of them quickly turned and jumped away from the voice and got into a guarded stance with their kunais out in front of them.

"Now that I have your attention where is your boss?" Shisui said in a teasing voice. The clones said nothing and tried to slash Shisui, but failed as he easily appeared behind them and dispelled them. Shisui was about to go find Naruto when he heard a body falling towards him, so he turned and thruster his sword towards his attacker.

Shisui heard, felt, and saw his blade sink into Naruto's chest. Dark liquid started to slowly pour out of the wound. Shisui lowered his arm to being Naruto lower and closer to him; but high enough that Naruto couldn't feel the ground.

"My, that was a disappointment. I expected more from you, the great and evil Naruto, the reincarnation of the Kyūbi" mocked Shisui.

"-Cough- well –cough- fuck you, its –spits out- not over. Bet you didn't see this coming" with that said Naruto's body turned brown and lost form, spewing mud everywhere; especially all over Shisui. The mud then restrained his body, completely halting movement.

"**Doton Kage Bunshin,**" (Earth Release Shadow Clone) Shisui said while nodding, "what an unexpected surprise."

"**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku**" said Naruto, launching seven vacuum spheres towards the immobile Shisui.

"I may be trapped, but I am far from helpless, **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!**" (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique) The volley of small fireball quickly intercepted the vacuum spheres and continued on towards Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped towards the left to dodge and launched four shurikens.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique) Naruto said after a couple of seals, causing the four shurikens to turn into a wave of forty. All which struck the trapped Shisui, killing him instantly. But the body suddenly exploded.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha**" (Clone Great Explosion) said a voice to his right, "now that's a clone jutsu. Well sorry kid but time to end it."

"You're right, this is the end," Naruto said, before he turned and revealed a scroll with a complex seal on it, "your end, **Fūinjutsu: Shokushu Kōsoku Ketsugō Shīru**" (Sealing Technique: Tentacle Restraint Binding Seal)

After Naruto said that six black tentacle, glowing purple, came out of the seal and went for his limbs. They wrapped around his arms, legs, head, and torso. After which the tentacles went back to the seal, pulling Shisui with them. Naruto looked at the seals to make sure that it worked, which it did. Naruto then lit the scroll on fire, dropped, and then left the training ground.

After Naruto left a person fazed next to the burning scroll, looking over.

"Looks like I was right, he is very skilled. And for someone that doesn't have any combat experience he's surprisingly very good. Any of those tactics could have taken down a Chūnin. But he could be better with a teacher like me," said the figure before fading out of view.

(With Naruto)

'_Damn three deaths in a day, and I am going to be blame for them; like everything. But this time it will be true. I better start establishing an alibi. –Sigh- so many things went wrong today, those two stupid teens attacking me and then that Jōnin seeing me getting rid of the evidence. Though he may have not seen anything, but I couldn't risk it. It's a good thing that he underestimated by skills and I managed to surprise him with Plan B.'_

"_**Yea that good and all, but there was too many mistakes today. The Jōnin should have never been able to get pass the barrier. You're going to have to upgrade it so that nobody will ever get the drop on you again. Also upgrade the suppression seal so that you can turn it into a trap. Make it so that it suppresses other people chakra while they are in the barrier; this will give you an advantage."**_

'_Fine I will get to work on that as soon as I get home. But it means that it will take longer to set up the barriers and it will take more seal tags, ten for the alert barrier and six for the suppression field. This will set my training back a week, while I figure out the new seals.'_

"_**Well then get to it soldier"**_

(Two days later)

Naruto was walking out of the academy, since it just ended, to the Namikaze Manor so that he could continue his research on improving his barriers. As he left the premises of the academy he heard his name being called. Naruto stopped and turned to see who was calling him; since people never call him.

"Namikaze Naruto, please come with us" said an older man wearing the Uchiha police uniform, along with a young man wearing the same uniform. The police approaching Naruto caused people around them to look at Naruto and start to form a circle around them.

'_Crap' _"May I ask why you want me to come with you?" asked Naruto, pretending to be confused, _'there here about the murders.'_

"We want to ask questions about the disappearance of Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji. Their parents said that the last thing they heard from them was that they were going to look for you on the day of their disappearance. So please come with us to the police station," said the younger Uchiha. This statement caused the crowd around them to gasp and start calling Naruto names like demon, murderer, ect.

"I had-"

"Hey Naruto, there you are. I was waiting for you, come on we got some training to do," said a familiar voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned and saw Shisui walking calmly towards Naruto. This shocked Naruto as he was sure that he killed Shisui two days ago, along with the two Genins.

"Teruo? Benkei? What are you guys doing here and what do you guys want with Naruto?" asked Shisui to his two clan mates.

"Hey Shisui, how's it going?" asked Teruo, the younger of the two Uchihas.

"It's going good, so are you going to answer the question? Why are you holding up Naruto? You're making us late for our spar and training secession."

"We are investigating the disappearance of Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji. They disappeared two days ago and their parents mentioned that they were looking for Naruto. So currently he's our main suspect and needs to come with us to answer some questions" answered Benkei.

"Well Naruto has an alibi, me. We were training for a while at training ground sixteen all afternoon. Started as soon as the academy ended and ended after two hours of training, after which I took him home. I am pretty sure that the barrier around the manor recorded him entering and I am pretty sure that he stayed home all night. So unless the barrier records say that he left, I believe that he's in the clear. So is that all officers?" said Shisui with the every present smile on his face.

"We will be checking the records of the barrier to confirm that he didn't leave afterwards. But other than that he's fine if he was with you. You may go mister Namikaze," Benkei said as he dismissed Naruto. He and Teruo left afterward, along with most of the people that surrounded Naruto and the police; though the people were angry that Naruto wasn't thrown in jail.

"Come on kid time to go," said Shisui as he grabbed Naruto's right shoulder and used **Shunshin** (Body Flicker) to leave.

(Unknown Training Ground)

Shisui and Naruto suddenly appeared in the middle of a training ground. Naruto was a bit dizzy from the surprise uses of **Shunshin**, but quickly recovered and jumped away from his savior and kidnapper.

"How are you alive? I sealed you into a scroll and destroyed the seal; you should be trapped in a pocket dimension. Why are you helping? I'm pretty sure that you saw me kill those two Genins, but you covered me with the two cops, who are your clan mates. And how did you get by my detection barrier?" said Naruto as he got into a fighting stance.

"Haha calmed down Naruto, take a deep breath and relax. Now to answer your questions, the first one is simple, you caught a clone. You were never really fighting me; all of them were clones, meant to see how skilled you were. By the way, trapping someone in a pocket dimension, that seems scary. As for why I am helping you, well that is because you interest me and it's a favor for my best friend. She is the one that asked me to keep an eye on you, she's Izumi and she seems to care about a lot. The killings were in self defense, even though you went kind of psycho just before you killed them. As for how I got past your barrier, well I was already in the barrier when you activated" said a relaxed Shisui, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Ok, I have another question. Why weren't you surprised with any of my moves? It was like you were expecting them. I know that the sharingan is rumored to predict the future, but that is false, so spill."

"Well the reason why I wasn't surprise is because I knew that you knew all those techniques. I have been watching you for almost two years, off and on, as a favor to Izumi. I saw you practice those combos and techniques for many years. And since I have been watching you I knew what to expect, though the sharingan made it much easier. Though I have a question for you, why didn't you use those weird techniques that allow you to control things without touching them or using chakra?"

"… You have been watching me for the last two year? That's stalker-ish. And about the techniques, well I don't think you need to know. Now thanks for the save and alibi, but leave me alone" Naruto said as he started to walk away from Shisui.

"Now hold on, I thought we could be friends and I could train you. You remind me of me and Izumi, and with me around you will be in trouble less. After all I am a famous, powerful, and loyal Konoha ninja; so everyone trusts me."

"Why do you want to help me?" questioned Naruto.

"Like I said before you interest Izumi and I, and we want to help you as it seems like no one else will; though I think Izumi wants to be more than friends kid, lucky. So what do you say?" asked Shisui as he held his hand out.

"Fine," Naruto said as he grasped Shisui's hand for a hand shake.

"Now let's introduce ourselves properly. The names Shisui of the Uchiha Clan, famous for my incredible use of Shunshin," introduced Shisui, with no little amount of pride.

"Names Naruto, neglected heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clan, famous for being the container of the Kyūbi's soul and a man with infinite mysteries," said Naruto with a small smile at his first human friend.

"Now come on Naruto, let's meet up with Izumi at my house, so that you guys can properly introduce yourselves" Shisui said as he started to lead Naruto towards the Uchiha district.

"_**Be careful Naruto, don't trust them blindly. This may be all a set up"**_ Kyūbi said for the first time since the meeting began.

'_I know but I feel that it's not. Maybe after they prove that I can trust them, they could help me with my goals. But it's too soon to know.'_

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Three years later**

On a planet far, far away a group of people suddenly snapped their head towards the general direction of Naruto's planet.

"Grandmaster did you feel that?" asked one of the people.

"Sense a disturbance in the Force we did, cast a strange shadow it does. Darkness lays a head, ready we must be, increase training we must," said a short green figure at the center of the group.

"At once Master Yoda" said another figure.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

On another far away planet a pair of sulfuric yellow eyes snapped open in a dark room.

"Master, did you sense that?" asked the owner of the eye with a slightly horsed voice.

"Yes I did my dear apprentice. It seems that the future is shift and becoming cloudy. There is a new threat appearing, we must make sure that it doesn't interfere with our plans," answered another person who slowly opened their eyes to reveal similar sulfuric yellow eyes as the person from before.

* * *

_**1-**_**For those that didn't get the explanation, chakra is on every planet. Ever living being has chakra, but only Naruto's planet has chakra pathways. Naruto's people produce more chakra than anyone in the galaxy. Nature Energy is Physical Energy that leaked out of living things and the Force. Demon Chakra is the Physical Energy part of Nature Energy combined with a living thing's Spiritual Energy. Naruto's planet is saturated with chakra, other planets not so much, their Nature Energy is diluted compared to Naruto's planet**

* * *

**Ok guy that the end of this chapter, hope you liked it. But before you go away I have a poll up on what Naruto's weapon should be; why don't you check it out and vote. The poll should be up until chapter 8 or 9, when he creates his weapon.**

**As for the choices in the poll they are a lightsaber, a fusion of a sith sword and a force-imbued blade, and finally a mix of all three. I can sort of explain how a lightsaber or a** **sith sword and a force-imbued blade work, but if the hybrid of all three is chosen then don't expect a logical explanation.**

**Also guys don't worry about the nature energy and youki, since Naruto will rarely use them in the galaxy, since nature chakra, as I said before, rare on other planet. I may have Naruto create seal that produces nature chakra for Naruto to use; but that's in the far future.**

**About Naruto being powerful and the combos, don't ask. Naruto will not be using the tantō with Fūton: Shinkūjin (Wind Release: Vacuum Blade) combined with Hien (Flying Swallow), and having the ability to launch Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere) and Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere) from it. He will not have that ability with his lightsaber.**

**And finally chapter six I don't know when it will come out, but I will try for next week; after all no more copying and editing it, hopeful, all original from here on out. Don't expect future chapters to be written quick ok. College is starting soon and will take a good chunk of my time ok. Hopefully I can write chapter six. And I will try to update once a month.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars because if I owned Naruto then he would have been the grandson of Madara Uchiha and Izumi would have killed Satsuki. And if I owned Start wars I would have made Revan strip all the knowledge from the Sith Emperor, killed the Sith Empire, taken over the Sith Empire, and then conquer the Galactic Republic.**

**Also don't forget to vote on my poll about what Naruto's weapon should be, it will be up there up to chapter 8 or 9.**

* * *

Rise of the Revanchist Empire

Chapter Six

It was a clear night, not a cloud in the sky to obscure the view of hundreds of stars. The big red moon bathed the grave a sinister glow, with a feeling of evil in the air; though the heavy fog didn't help much.

But that didn't seem to scare a mysterious man that was standing in front of a headstone. The man was wearing a long black cloak with a chin-high collar and hooded mantle **(*****1)**. He was also wearing a mask, but not features could be seen as the high collar and hood blocked most of the mask. But the most distinguishing feature of the man was that his right eye was red and contained three tomoe circling the pupil.

The headstone that the man was looking at read:

**(HATED REMEBERANCE)**

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO

THE HATED SAVIOR **(PLAGUE)** OF KONOHA

DIED 28 JULY 1194 S.T.

AGED 12

MAY HE REST IN PEACE **(HELL) (*****2)**

"Hmm, someone seemed too disagreed with the grave and rewrote some stuff; how childish. I sorry what my little puppet did to you, it wasn't part of the plan. But I am sure you know the old saying, plans never survive first contact with the enemy" said the man.

"But the plan almost went complete without a hitch, and that's good enough for me."

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

(Flashback: One Month Ago)

It was a quite Saturday evening, around 6, and the whole Namikaze family was outside enjoying the last couple of hours of sunlight. Naruto was under a tree reading a scroll, Kasumi and Minato were sparing, and Kushina was correcting small mistakes in Kasumi's form and offering advice on how to win.

But suddenly there was a large boom, followed closely by fire, then smoke, and finally lots of screaming. The Namikaze family as one turned there the source of the explosion and they saw a pillar of smoke rising nearby. The next second Minato and Kushina were running out of the yard to the six ANBU in front of the gate, telling Kasumi and Naruto to stay in the manor no matter what; Kasumi of course tried to argue.

Naruto on the other hand stayed quiet and just channeled chakra and the Force into his ear so that he could hear what his parent were going to say.

"Kushina gather all the Genins, Chūnin, and Tokubetsu Jōnin you can. Have them lock down the village; no one goes in or out of the village until I give a village wide announcement. After you have done that, gather all the ninjas not need for the locked down and have them start evacuating the civilians to the bunkers. Do you understand?" Minato asked his wife.

"Yes Hokage-sama, we have discussed this plan dozens of time. Now go, find out what's wrong" Kushina told her husband was she leaped away to follow her orders.

Minato turned to the six ANBU that were in front of his house.

"Kuma (bear) and Chītā (cheetah) you two round up any nearby ANBU and form a parameter around the explosion site. Look for anyone suspicious and capture them, kill them as a last resort. Coordinate with medics to help anybody who needs it, and put out the fire. The rest of you with me, we're going to see if the person responsible is at the scene of the crime," with that said Minato ran down the street and the four ANBU followed him; the other two run a different direction to do what they were assigned.

"Darn I wanted to see what's happening. This is a great experience for when I become Hokage, if this ever happens again then I would know exactly what to do" said Kasumi with a pout.

"If you become Hokage, then this would happen every day during your reign. Kami help us all if you become Hokage," a serious Naruto said.

"Shut up! I would make a great Hokage, no I would be the best Hokage every, surpassing all those before me and never being surpassed myself. You are just made that I have the Kyūbi's power in me and I'm being trained by two S-rank ninjas."

"The second part may be true, but power isn't everything. The Hokage isn't just the strongest, but also the wisest. They have to make difficult choices that put the hold village at risk. They also have to negotiate with foreign powers to get better trade agreements. If you were the Hokage I imagine that you would lose every ally we have and get us into a war with everyone. I mean you're pouting just because you didn't get your way, suck it up life's not fair deal with it" Naruto said coldly to his sister.

"Well that might be true. But unlike you I am enjoying my childhood, after all after we graduate in three years we won't have that much time to have fun; since the village will take most of our time. I can learn all the political stuff later, it's too boring right now" Kasumi said to her brother with an annoyed face.

"Hmph, if the village didn't hate me and you didn't have the chakra of the Kyūbi, who do you think they would place their bets on who becomes Hokage; you or me, the childish one or the serious one, the one with brains and bronze or the one with only bronze, the one who thinks about the future or the one stuck in the present? Tell me who would you vote for to be leader, you or me?" asked Naruto, who was in her face.

"Let's go to where the action is happening I want to see Tou-chan kick some ass. I wonder what Kaa-chan and those two ANBU went?" said Kasumi, deflecting the question and moving away from Naruto's face.

"Okaa-san when to lock down the village and evacuate civilians, the ANBU went to get other ANBU help find the ones responsible."

"How do you know that?"

"It's basic village protocol, read a book once in a while. And I used chakra to enhance my hearing to hear them" answered an annoyed Naruto.

"Oh, ok, well I'm off to see the battle, bye" Kasumi said as she deactivated the protection gate and went off to find her father.

"You're an idiot you know that, right? You deactivated the protection seals on the gate and didn't reactivate them. What if this all is an attempt to get Otou-san's secrets, with the explosion being a distraction? You would have made it a hundred times easier for infiltrators. See want I mean about not thinking a head" Naruto deadpanned.

"Shut up. I bet you don't even know how to throw a punch, kick, or jutsu because you're too busy reading" growled Kasumi, super annoyed with Naruto's criticism.

"Whatever. Let's hurry up, the battle may be over by the time you get there" Naruto said as he sped up, with Kasumi quickly catching.

Naruto tracked the explosion to the center of the Uchiha district, near the house of the clan head. Kasumi and Naruto heard fighting and yelling and went to sounds. As Kasumi was about to turn the corner to see the battle, Naruto stopped her and told her that they weren't supposed to be there, so no going out in the open. They stood behind the corner of the building and watched the fight.

"You're going to die today for what you did Fugaku" said Minato, who was surrounded by twelve bodies. Four of the bodies were the ANBU Minato brought with him. The other eight are Uchihas, two of them elders by the look of their clothes. The bodies were covered with black fires, which Minato must have dodged using teleportation.

"Those traitors deserve it for trying to stop me. I was only doing what was needed to be done for the Uchiha Clan to be on top. I should be Hokage and this village should knell before me and my clan; after all we are elites with divine eyes. But no this clan rejected my idea to ascension, so they must be eliminated!" Fugaku said all that with an insane look in his eyes; but the last part was said with clearly evil intentions.

In a clear fight Minato would kill Fugaku within seconds thanks to his **Hiraishin** (Flying Thunder God). But apparently Fugaku learned some new tricks because when Minato flashed to one of his three-prong kunai and tried to **Rasengan** (Spiraling Sphere) Fugaku he unleashed a powerful technique.

"**Susanoo**" (Tempestuous God of Valor)

"Wha-" Minato manage to say before his **Rasengan** collided with a ribcage made of solid dark green chakra.

Suddenly the chakra ribcage grew a skull and right skeleton arm. The skull had four eyes glowed orange, a insane smile plastered on its face, two elongated incisors jutting out from it lower jaw, and three curve horns; one horn came from behind the head, the other two were above each ear. The right hand on the arm was strange; the pinky was replaced with a second opposable thumb.

"Impressive isn't it? This is the true power of the Uchiha, these techniques were given to use by the gods and in their honor we named it after them. With this nothing can stop me from destroying you. Now feel the full might of my divine power" Fugaku said with a twisted grin.

Suddenly Fugaku started channeling more chakra into his Susanoo causing it to evolve. The left arm formed and it looked exactly like the right. Muscle and skin started to cover the bones, increase it size and defense. And finally it gained weapons, a wooden club in its left hand and a chakra blade in it right. Over all Fugaku's Susanoo looked like a huge ogre.

"Now die Mina-" "**Senpō:** **Ōdama Rasengan!**" (Sage Art: Big Ball Spiralling Sphere) Minato interrupts was he shoves a bigger **Rasengan** towards the monstrosity. Fugaku tries to bat away the attack, but the Rasengan explodes, releasing all its chakra in an extraordinary destructive power. Minato manage to escape the backlash by teleporting out of the way.

Fugaku was just as lucky, the **Senpō:** **Ōdama Rasengan **completely destroyed the left side of **Susanoo** and caused several fractures to appear all over the **Susanoo**. But Fugaku on the other was fine as Susanoo took the full blunt of the damage. Fugaku quickly started to channel chakra into Susanoo, so that it wouldn't collapse.

"How did you break through **Susanoo**? It is the ultimate defense," Fugaku growled out, until he noticed something "what happen to your eyes?"

"While you were ranting about how impressive your **Susanoo** was I simply used a power up and then skipped several **Rasengan** levels to a powerful enough one to defeat your **Susanoo**" Minato explained vaguely.

"-Chuckles- well it wasn't enough, now was it. It's time -cough- what's happening –cough- what did you do to me?" demand Fugaku as he started coughing blood. Suddenly his body started convulsing with intense pain.

'_That's strange, my __**Senpō:Ōdama Rasengan**__ didn't hurt him so why is coughing up blood? Wait, this pain must be a side effect for the power he gained. So now I have to either wait until it kills him or weakens him enough for me to kill. Damn, delay tactics aren't my specialty, but it won't take long he's been using it for less than a minute and it is having such affects_' though Minato before he charged at Fugaku.

Fugaku saw Minato charging towards him, quickly suppressing his pain, and had his **Susanoo** start attacking Minato with its only arm. But Minato was simply too quick and nimble for Fugaku to it with his large **Susanoo**, he was just too unskilled with **Susanoo**.

'_This fight is going nowhere fast -_cough_- at this rate I'm -_spit_- going to die from this divine power. I must get away, so that I may train my body to better handle the power_' thought Fugaku angrily.

'_What's this?_' Fugaku though as he looked away from Minato, focusing his mangekyou sharingan on the corner a block away. '_Minato's brats, yes they will do nicely_' grinned Fugaku evilly.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Minato noticed that Fugaku has stopped paying attention to him, allowing him to score twice the amount of hits. He just attributed the lack of focus as another surge of pain or that Fugaku didn't view him a threat anymore; which is likely as he is an arrogant son of a bitch.

Minato refocused on the battle as he noticed that Fugaku was getting ready to attack again. Minato saw that Fugaku was channeling a large amount of chakra, 15 percent of his total reserve in fact, into the sword, doubling it in with and length. Swung the sword in his general direction, unleashing a wave of pure chakra towards him. Minato saw that the attack was way off, but he teleported to the other side of Fugaku, to do a sneak attack and just in case there was more to the attack.

As soon as Minato was behind Fugaku he hear a loud girlish scream, that he recognized anywhere, '_KASUMI!_' But that was impossible she shouldn't be anywhere near here. Minato quickly turned to the direct of the scream and saw Kasumi, Naruto, and the chakra wave, which was heading towards them.

'_Kami please let me make it in time_' Minato prayed as he flung one his **Hiraishin **towards his children as hard as he could, hoping that he could save them in time.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

"Yea go Tou-chan, kick his ass" said Kasumi, behind the corner.

"Be quite, you will attract their attention. Damn it Fugaku spotted us. LOOK OUT FOR THE ATTACK KASUMI!" Naruto whispered at first, but then yelled as he jumped to the side.

But Kasumi on the other hand didn't move. She stood frozen in place, just shaking.

"_I hate you!_"

"_Why don't you just die? No one cares about you!_"

"_Freak!_"

"_Abomination_"

"_Demon_"

'_Why can't I move? What is this dark presence around me? What are these voices? Am I going to die here?_' Thought Kasumi as she watched the chakra wave quickly move towards her.

Suddenly she felt chakra invading her chakra pathway system, the chakra suddenly pulled her, sending her flying towards another direct, out of the chakra wave's path. Kasumi quickly saw what saved her and saw Naruto where she previously was. Kasumi tried to tell Naruto to get out the way, but she knew that the wave was to close, the last thing she hear before the wave hit Naruto was-

"**Tekkai!**" (Iron Mass)

"NARUTO!" yelled Kasumi, and Minato who just flash to their location; and forgetting all about Fugaku.

Minato and Kasumi quickly ran to Naruto to see how hurt Naruto was. What they saw would hunt both of them for the next year. They saw Naruto's body under a wall that he was blown into by the force of the attack. He had many piece of shrapnel all over his body, things like: glass, nails, wood, and concrete. But the biggest injure was a large slash mark that ran from his right elbow to just above his left knee. The slash cut deeply into his elbow, nearly cutting it off, then continued to his right thigh, just missing his groining, and then finishing off at his left leg above the knee, which also shattered the patella.

"Kasumi help me remove the rubble! I need to get Naruto to the hospital quickly, he's going to die soon! Hurry!" Minato yelled to Kasumi, snapping her out of her shock state.

"Right, **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!" Kasumi said summoning thirty clone, who quickly removed the rubble in less than two minutes.

"Kasumi grab on" ordered Minato as he picked up Naruto, ready to flash to the hospital.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Four Days Later, Hospital

'_Hmm temperature is normal, good the fever is no longer present. Blood pressure a little high, normal considering his condition. He's stable for now, let's hope that he doesn't go into cardiac arrest again like last night; we almost lost him that time. -_Sigh _-_' though someone as they read a medical chart.

*Groan* *Coughing*

A pair of brown eyes snapped when the owner hear the groan. They rushed to the patient as he was choking on the air tube down his throat.

"Ok, ok, calm down, you're in the hospital. You have suffered numerous injures and they will be aggravated if you dot stop moving" said the brown eyed doctor.

Naruto slowly calmed down as he recognized the doctor, though he was still having trouble breathing and seeing. The doctor notice and asked if he would like the tube gone, to which he nodded yes to. After removing the tube, the doctor told Naruto that his family was outside, along with a couple of his close friends.

The doctor opened the door and let in everyone, immediately four people rushed forward towards Naruto; two were black haired, another was a redhead, and the last one was blonde.

"Wait don't touch him, he still very sensitive, even with all the numbing jutsus and drugs" yelled the doctor, but it was too late.

"AAAHHH! Get off please! I'm fine!" yelled Naruto as all four people hugged him, asking if he was ok.

After all the question and hugging the people finally got off Naruto, allowing him to see that it was his mother, sister, Mikoto, and Satsuki. After that he looked around the room and so his other guest, his father, Izumi, old man Sarutobi, Biwako-baa, and his doctor Tsunade.

"Now that we got that out of the way, can anyone tell me what happened?" asked a Naruto.

"You and Kasumi followed me to the explosion site, even though I told you to say home. Anyways you got hurt when the Fugaku, the problem, attacked both of you and you used **Kawarimi** (Body Replacement) with Kasumi, taking the attack instead of her. 15 people were killed by Fugaku, 7 Uchihas, 5 ANBU, and three civilians that got in Fugaku's way as he escaped. Naruto I'm sorry to say this, but Shisui was one of the Uchihas that died" explained Minato.

"Ok what are the injures I have and how long until I get out?" asked Naruto as he tried to sit up, but found something very wrong.

"Naruto you should stay down and rest we will come back tomorrow" Kushina quickly said as she saw Naruto trying to sit up, but it was too late, Naruto threw off his covers to see his injures.

Immediately Naruto noticed two things, he was missing his whole right arm and 80 percent of his left leg. Naruto raised his left hand and tried to touch where his missing limbs should be, but couldn't get near them.

Naruto quickly turned to Tsunade and said "tell me what my injures were?"

"I don't think-" Tsunade tried to say, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"TELL ME NOW!" roared Naruto.

"-Sigh- When you came in four days ago you had a large deep gash that went from your right elbow to your left leg, the gash also cut your upper thigh near your groining. You had severe chakra burns around the gash, damaging you greatly. The chakra caused the cells immediately near the cut to died causing gangrene; it quickly developed above your left knee and on your right elbow. We were forced to remove these limbs and focus on removing the infected parts on your right thigh, which we managed to save. But during that time your wounds got infected quickly, thanks to the gangrene and dozens of shrapnel pieces in you.

You lost 26 percent of your blood, causing you to go into shock, twice, before we got more blood in you. So how your right eye is blind, it could have been the severe blow to the head or somehow the chakra reached your eye; which would explain the damaged chakra paths in the eye. You also seized up last night, which scared me as I thought you were in the clear. And finally –deep breath- the intense chakra concentration that was near you groin has made you sterile" explain Tsunade in a professional tone, hiding all her emotions.

Naruto and the other stood there shocked at what they heard, because Tsunade didn't even tell them all the injuries. Naruto then started shaking, causing Tsunade to rush to Naruto, and fearing that he was going into shock again. But Naruto waved her off with his only arm.

"…" mumbled Naruto.

"What sochi-kun?" said Kushina as she approached him to rub his back.

"GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Naruto as he laid back in bed, pulled the covers up to his chest, and started at upward.

"Nii-san we just-" started Kasumi, but stopped when Naruto turned to her with a deadly glare.

"Don't talk to me Kasumi, this is your fault. I told you to not to go anywhere, I told you to think of you action, because they have negative reaction. But no you miss little perfect, all-powerful, savior had to do it, after all nothing bad will happen because of you" Naruto said to Kasumi, before turning his controlled rage towards his parents, "I also blame you two. You did nothing to stop her ego and arrogance, in fact you encouraged it and feed it. And now thanks to the great parenting I have ended up crippled and sterile, ending any chance of marriage and happiness for me; thanks. Now like I said before leave."

No one said anything after that, they just all left the room shocked.

(1 AM)

"…demon…gonna pay…hell" was what Naruto heard as he slowly woke up, thanks to the disturbance.

Naruto finally managed to wake up and saw a nurse near his IV bag, injecting something into the line.

"Wha, what are you doing?"

"Making sure that you go to hell you demon. With these poisons you will die and I will be treated as a hero. Hokage-sama may even leave his wife for me, or turn me into a mistress" said the clearly derange woman.

Naruto stated feeling a burning sensation from his arm, where the needle was in, growing in intensity and spreading throughout his body. Naruto felt all his muscles start to seize up and veins start to bulge out. The room was starting to spin and get darker. Naruto tried to scream, but didn't know if he succeed.

Suddenly the door was smashed open and in came Tsunade and Shizune running in. Naruto could barely see Tsunade yelling at the nurse, before she punched the nurse through the wall and out the fourth story room.

"Come on Naruto, sta..y wi... us" Tsunade said, trying everything to save Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama stop, it's too late Naruto is dead" Shizune said grasping Tsunade's shoulders, trying to put her away from Naruto's body.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

(Flashback End: Present)

"Hmm" said the man as he snapped out of his flashback, because he saw a spiral of chakra start to form in front of the grave. The man's sharingan allowed him to see space-time, the fabric of reality, warp in itself forming a hole where a body quickly appeared. This all happened in less than a second.

The figured that formed was a 5'8" male with shoulder length spikey blond hair. His body was lean and covered with well-defined muscles, suggesting that he had more strength. The man opened his eyes, revealing that his right eye was blue and his left eye was a mature sharingan. However when he blinked the sharingan eye turned white, making it blind, but when he blinked again, it was no longer blind and it was red. But the strangest thing about the man was that he was completely naked. **(*****3)**

"Hey Shisui" said the naked man, revealing that the man in front of Naruto's grave was the thought to be dead Shisui.

"Hey Naruto, why are you naked?" said Shisui to the somehow alive Naruto.

"-Sigh- I explained this before Shisui, my modified **Izanagi **would only bring back myself, not my clothes and weapons; now hand over the clothes I told you to bring. Now, why didn't you follow the plan exactly? The bitch of a nurse was only supposed to kill me with a morphine overdose if I survived Fugaku's attack. Do you know how painful my death was?" question Naruto as he put on his clothing.

"Ok that was not my fault. I didn't even hypnotize her, she did that part by herself. I was going to have her overdose you around 6 am, so that when your family came to visit they would find you dead" defended Shisui.

"That's cruel Shisui, but effective. The harsh speech I gave them before I died and my death will hopeful get them off their high horse. Kasumi will become stronger by training more, so that no body she cares for will die because of her; this will make her more useful in the future when I came back. Do you have all the stuff I ask for?" Naruto asked as he finished putting on his shirt.

"No I only have some stuff, like kunais, shuriken, those clothing, and some ryo. The rest of the stuff is at the hidden cabin, under all those security seals you installed. So I see that the experiment worked. But why is your left eye red? Shouldn't it be blind?"

"Yes the combination of Sith Magic and youki has changed, aged, and improved my body. Kyūbi is no longer bound to me, and though something else is in me now. And about my red eye, I don't know, maybe the ritual and youki made the eye stronger; allowing it to survive the effects of blindness, but I can't use the sharingan any more" said Naruto as he channeled chakra into his left eye, but didn't see any visual improvements.

"Really? What is in you know?"

"I'll tell you later. Now let's get out stuff, we have to go to the Forgotten Continent" said Naruto.

Shisui and Naruto started walking to the cabin to get their supplies like, all the weapons Naruto got from the crashed ship, a ton of chakra metal, all the scrolls he stole and copy, all the scrolls Shisui and Izumi stole and copied, clothing, ryo, and other stuff. As they were walking Naruto started to think about when he told Shisui and Izumi about the galaxy and his plans.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

(Flashback: Six Months ago)

Naruto, Izumi, and Shisui were drinking jasmine tea at Shisui house, after an intense training section. They decided to go back to Shisui house as he lived alone and they wouldn't be bothered as Naruto wanted to tell them something.

"Um that's good tea Shisui. May I have some more?" asked Naruto.

"Sure you can Naruto. Now what do you want to talk about?" asked Shisui as he poured tea.

"Well we have been friends with each other for three years now. You have done many things that prove you guys care about. Like when you covered for me in the murder investigation, when we first met. And when Izumi helped me rob that rich merchant that tried to poison me. And many other things you have done and the training you gave me. For that reason I am telling you that I am going to leave the village in less than a year" Naruto calmly told them.

"What? You can't leave!" started Izumi.

"Yeah even with all the training you have you don't really have the experience to protect yourself" continued Shisui.

"He's right you need someone to help you, so I will come with you and Shisui can come also if he wants. He knows that the clan is becoming unbearable" finished Izumi, with Shisui nodding.

"Good that's exactly the reaction I wanted. I also want one of you to come with me, and unfortunately Izumi its Shisui that I want to come with me. No before you say anything Izumi, it's not because I like him more, but because you are more useful here. With you ANBU captain rank and Uchiha clan heiress position, you can gather information better than Shisui possibly can" explained Naruto.

"Fine, just because you asked. So do you have a plan after you leave the village?" asked the pouting Izumi.

"Yes I do, I am going to fine a starship, leave this planet for the known galaxy, and then come back when I am strong enough to rule it. With the technology of the galaxy and the power of Shinobis, this planet will be formidable" stated Naruto.

"Naruto are you ok? You do know that space travel is impossible. And besides there is no life out there; I think" said a slightly amused Shisui.

"Oh yea, then where did I get all this" asked Naruto as he unsealed several blasters, a droids, vibroweapons, and his speeder.

Izumi and Shisui were surprised by all the things that Naruto unsealed. He showed them how everything worked. He explained the Galactic Republic, technology, how chakra isn't used, and a bit more about the Force. After all that they started discussing the plan for Naruto and Shisui to leave.

"No we are not just running away. If we do that then we will be not only hunted by Konoha, but by Iwa and Kumo, because Iwa and Kumo hates my parents, and Kumo will no doubt try to steal Shisui for the sharingan. We have to fake our deaths, without them find out the fake. So we have to find a jutsu that will revive use, without a huge sacrifice" Naruto told them.

"What about if we use **Shikon no Jutsu** (Dead Soul Technique), we can alter the body to look like you two and you two can control them and die, thus faking your deaths" asked Izumi.

"No, that won't work, we don't have anyone that can alter the body, and we certainly can't do it. And Tsunade is going to investigate and autopsy my blood, since she is close to the family. So no, we have to focus on resurrection jutsus, do you guys know any?" asked Naruto.

"Yes we know about several, but we don't know how to use any of them, and all over them have huge requirements. Like the **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) that the Nidaime create, you need a living person to sacrifice and the person isn't really alive; they are slightly weaker immortal slave zombies. There is also **Doton** **Soseijutsu: Shishi Dojō** (Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil), it requires a large amount of any energy; but the revived is are dependent on the technique, when it is deactivated then the revived is dead again.

"The **Kishō Tensei** (One's Own Life Reincarnation) created by the Puppet Brigade in Suna; it requires the users life to revive the dead. It is rumored that Kusa has a clan who's kekkei genkai allows them to revive a person at the cost of their life, like **Kishō Tensei**; the technique is called **Ryūmei Tensei** (Dragon Life Reincarnation). Finally there is a legend about the fable rinnegan being able to revive the dead; but it's just a legend" explained Shisui.

"Wait there is our clan's forbidden **Izanagi**, a Genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others and is the most powerful amongst this type of Genjutsu. It allows the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments. Basically it turns damages of reality into mere illusions, and the only sacrifice is one eye" Izumi told them.

"That's perfect. I will just use **Izanagi**, kill myself quickly, and then revive myself a week or so later. The eye sacrifice is not a huge and easy to get around. I can have it replaced with a cybernetic eye, which would be better than my regular, it would have: thermal vision, telescopic vision, HUD, and some other stuff" said Naruto, happy that he had a plan to leave the village, without much problem.

"Well there are several floss with your plan, one is that only a person with sharingan can use **Izanagi**. The second problem is that **Izanagi** last for a maximum of one minute, and that's with an Uchiha, with a non-Uchiha it's bound to be way less; it will never last the time you want. And that's just you, what about me? How will I fake my death? When I die, the clan will take my eyes, because of its special hypnotic ability, and then I can't use **Izanagi**. Also are we going to leave Izumi with her arrogant father? I think he is going to go through with his plan to take over Konoha" Shisui said.

They discussed a bit more about **Izanagi** and the sharingan, before Naruto had to leave.

"Ok fine, let me think about everything I heard today. I will mediate uses the Force to guide me to a plan to help all of us. See you tomorrow for Taijutsu training" Naruto said as he got up to go home.

"Yeah, see ya" said Shisui.

"Good night Naruto-kun" said Izumi.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

(Next Day)**(*4)**

"Ok guys I think I have a plan, though it will sounds. We are going to drive Fugaku insane, cause him to lose support from the clan, get a sharingan eye for me, and then blame Shisui's and my death on him" Naruto said with a straight face.

"You are kidding right?" asked a completely shocked Shisui.

"I'm in" said Izumi, causing Naruto and Shisui to turn to her with disbelief.

"You didn't even hear the details of my plan, yet" said Naruto shocked.

"I hate my bastard of a father. He only cares about power, that's the only reason he married my Kaa-sama, for control of the clan. He basically took my childhood from me so that I could basically be a trophy kid, something to be showed off" Izumi said with a discussed look.

"Ok, um, let's move on with my plan. Shisui we should uses your mangekyou sharingan's ability, **Kotoamatsukami** (Distinguished Heavenly Gods), to slow implant ideas into his head, without him knowing. You should implant radical and arrogant suggestions in his mind, ideas that will cause the clan to turn away from him. And those that still follow his crazy ideas, we will kill at the end.

"You will continue the slowly mind control for several months, slowly increasing the radical ideas, which will drive of supporters. During the following months we will gather supplies for Shisui and me. It will also allow me to make several preparations for the future when we come back.

"After a couple of months of driving him insane, no one should be following his ideas anymore; if they do than we know that they are power hungry. You will have Fugaku give the most loyal ninja a fake clan mission, which is 'vital' for the future of the clan. Like he has to check out one of the old clan hideout, where the clan will hidden on the off chance they lose. Make the day that he leaves the same day you guys go on a solo mission, so that you can kill the Uchiha; and then take his eyes so that I may use the one of the eyes.

"After whichever one of you comes back, we will have Fugaku seen a squad filled with his loyal supporters and Shisui go to the hideout to see what's holding up the other guy. Before you guys leave we should poison the other's supplies, so that when you stop to rest they take the poison allowing you, Shisui, to easily kill them. After killing them, you have to seal them in scrolls so that we can preserve the bodies for the last part.

"Some days before the attack we will implant the sharingan into one of my eyes. This will allow me time to get use to the eye. I will hide the eye through Genjutsu or just stay away from the family, they won't notice me missing. Izumi will seal **Izanagi** through **Transcription Seal: Izanagi** and set the condition for my revival for when it senses Shisui's chakra near me for five minutes, alone. So-"

"Wow, wow, wow, slow down, I have followed your plan quietly so far but I just realized something; most of this plan hangs on me. I am the one that has to mind control Fugaku and I have to kill the Uchiha squad. And another thing, you haven't told us how you will extend the time limit on **Izanagi**" interrupted Shisui.

"Ok if you want I can readjust the plan to put less stress on you. Instead of you using **Kotoamatsukami** I can apply a couple of seals that will allow me to control his mind. Like a the **Fūinjutsu: Yohheizu Bunki Sukarushīru** (Sealing Art: Drunk Haze, Splitting Skull Seal) which allows me to control Fugaku through negative reinforcement, if he disobeys an order his mind gets a splitting headache; also the seal lowers his defenses so that I can use the Force to control him" said Naruto.

"Ok so why don't you just do that? It seems easier and safer, for us, for you to plant the seal" asked a confused Shisui.

"The seal is not really used for mind control, more like reprograming. Like if a wife puts it on a husband, she can tell him to take out the trash and if he refuses then he gets a splitting headache; their mind is put in a weak drunken state to allow the sealed to comply with orders. This keeps on happening until the husband is basically reprogramed to follow his wife's command, willingly. But the risk here is that Fugaku goes to the doctor to deal with the headaches and they find the seal. You technique doesn't have that risk because I doubt Fugaku will allow anyone inside his head for fear of them finding out Uchiha secrets."

"-Sigh- fine I will do my part ok?"

"Yes, now where was I? Oh yea after I get the sharingan two days before we have Fugaku go completely insane. Well during those two day I will be doing rituals and applying seals all over my body to extend the time limit of **Izanagi**. Also the seals are going to alter my body to make me older and stronger. Before you ask why, in the galaxy people are considered adults around the age of 18 to 21, and I just want my body to be stronger to hand more abuse, chakra and Force. I will also use seals to increase the time limit of **Izanagi** I plan store and seal a large amount of youki to power the techniques.

"And finally the day Fugaku goes insane and we escape. Ok, Izumi you have Fugaku call a meeting with all the clan members, and have Fugaku make a plan that has not chance of working. When they reject his plan, he will attack them; use Genjutsu to have him target only people that are evil. 'Shisui and the group' should arrive at that time and act confused and try to stop him. Fugaku 'kills them' using a strong fire jutsu that will destroy their bodies, thus allowing Shisui to 'die.'

"Minato will no doubt appear to combat the threat. Izumi you will use Genjutsu to aid you father in his battle; because I doubt that he would last a minute against Minato. Anyways I will appear with Kasumi at the battle, using her ego and the Force to manipulate her. A while after we appear have Fugaku find us and attack us; I will use the Force to paralysis Kasumi and then save her, while getting injured or killed myself. After which Izumi you stop helping Fugaku, either he dies at Minato's hands or he gets away and we kill him later; I can install a hidden explosion seal in his brain to kill him at any time.

"If I am merely injured by the attack, Shisui you will use **Kotoamatsukami** on the nurse, Kusaka Mamiko, and have her overdose me with morphine. I will be granted a non-painful death and that bitch nurse goes to jail" Naruto said with a smile.

"Why do you hate Kusaka Mamiko specifically Naruto?" asked Izumi.

"She's a slut and a bitch. Whenever I go to the hospital for anything, she is my nurse. She makes the already horrible experience worse. And she uses her job to basically see man naked and as a way to get dates. She is my number one antagonist at the hospital" said Naruto with a straight face.

"Anyways after I die Shisui should visit my grave after a week or more, which will revive me hopefully. After which Izumi becomes clan head or her mother, both of which are better than Fugaku, and Shisui and I go on our way to find a starship" end Naruto.

"And if you don't get revived?" questioned Shisui.

"Then take everything that we collect and do whatever you want with it. But I doubt the plan will fail, after all the Force is guiding use"

"Damn it I wish I could go with you guys" said a pouting Izumi.

"-Sigh- I know that you want to come us, but you are better used here. We will be back in about a year or so. But since we will be gone for so long, I will spend the rest of the time with you mostly ok? We can do whatever you want, except for having sex" Naruto quickly added at the end, when he saw Izumi get a predator like grin.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

(Flashback End)

'_Ha, that was an interesting time. Izumi tried to rape several times. The closest she got was when we were bathing after a spar. Luckily I managed to use __**Suirō no Jutsu**__ (Water Prison Technique) to stop her; it was amusing, but terrifying. I bet you would have found it funny_' though Naruto.

"_**I think I would have liked to have seen that. Too bad I wasn't awakened until after your death, thank the Force that you got rid of the seal it was suppressing me**_" responded a voice in his head.

'_So do you know anything about the Forgotten Continent?_' asked

"_**I know about it. It was once connected to this continent, making a super continent. But something in the past caused several large fault lines to appear. Then the super continent split into three continents and several dozen islands. The separation happen line less than a week and the continent, called the Gelel continent to the east became desert like. The forgotten continent became barren and irradiated, not allowing life to grow there; and with no contact with the continent people have forgotten it. It…**_"

* * *

**1- For those that are having a hear time seeing it, imagine Obito's Akatsuki cloak without the red clouds**

**2- Imagine the underline words are crossed out and the words in prentices are written over them. Also S.T. means Sēji no toshi, which means 'in the year of the Sage'**

**3- Yes Naruto is now Heterochromia**

**4- Ok before you read the next section I just want to tell you something. I don't care if you don't like my plan, I wanted to do something different and complicated.**

* * *

**Ok guy that the end of this chapter, hope you liked it. Now I just want to say that I have a poll up on what Naruto's weapon should be; why don't you check it out and vote. I have said before that the poll will end at chapter 8 or 9, but I decide to give him a lightsaber earlier than plan, the poll may end before I put up chapter 7 or before I put up chapter 8. So vote now, it may be your last chance.**

**As for the choices in the poll they are a lightsaber, a fusion of a Sith sword and a force-imbued blade, and finally a mix of all three. I can sort of explain how a lightsaber or a** **Sith sword and a force-imbued blade work, but if the hybrid of all three is chosen then don't expect a logical explanation.**

**Now before you complain about my Naruto and Shisui escape plan, I just want to say "I DON'T CARE." This is my story and I am writing it my way, ok. I don't mind some ideas or suggestions, in fact I welcome them; though I may or may not use it. I know I didn't really explain how Naruto extend the Izanagi, so just imagine he supercharged it with youki and the force.**

**And finally chapter seven I don't know when it will come out, but I will try for next month; after all no more copying and editing it, hopeful, all original from here on out. Don't expect future chapters to be written quick ok. College is starting next Monday and will take a good chunk of my time ok. Also during the month I will be putting together the future plans for this story, with my partner Fallen-Ryu. We got the next six or so chapters planned out already. Well that's all folks, see ya next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto or Star Wars because if I owned Naruto then he would have been the grandson of Madara Uchiha and Izumi would have killed Satsuki. And if I owned Start wars I would have made Revan strip all the knowledge from the Sith Emperor, killed the Sith Emperor, taken over the Sith Empire, and then conquer the Galactic Republic.**

**Ok before I continue I just want to say several things. First off I have taken down the poll for Naruto's weapon because I have already made plans with what was in first place, which was the LIGHTSABER. So congratulations on those who voted for the lightsaber.**

**Second news is that I have decided that instead of making one huge story, I will make a trilogy: **_**Rise of Revanchist Empire**_**, **_**Expansion of the Revanchist Empire**_**, and **_**The Revanchist Empire at War**_**.**

**Third, some of you brought to my notice that I rushed the story with the last chapter. And I agree with that statement, it was an oversight in my part. I guess that I just wanted to get Naruto and Shisui out of Konoha as soon as possible. I also didn't think about the building of the relationship between Naruto, Shisui, and Izumi. Or that it is unbelievable that Shisui and Izumi would listen to a 12 year's old crazy plan and simply go with it. I hope that this chapter will explain their relationship a bit better.**

**Finally I will reveal the plans I had for the Sith Sword/Force-imbue blade and the Hybrid; at the end of this chapter.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Rise of the Revanchist Empire

Chapter Seven

A slight rocking motion is what Naruto felt as he suntanned on the boat, he and Shisui "rented," to sailed across the vast ocean to the Forgotten Continent; which was about seven thousand kilometers from the Elemental Nation. It has been over a month since they started their adventure, and about three days since their boat trip began Naruto thought.

It took about a month for them to walk from Konoha to the Land of Surf on the west coast. They didn't simply run there as they wanted to relax before they started their awesome adventure in the known galaxy. They would sometimes stop in an inn to have a good night's rest. They would hunt local bandits to alleviate boredom, help locals, and get small rewards; like a free night, a free meal, or a small monetary reward. During this time Naruto was learning several of the techniques that he acquired from the scrolls that he stole from his father nearly five years ago.

Naruto felt something, or someone, casting a shadow over him; it was either Shisui or one of the clones that was manning the boat. Naruto opened his right eye, exposing his new red eye, and lazily looked at the person that was blocking his sun, and saw that it was Shisui.

"Hey Shisui, what is it you need?" asked Naruto as he sat up from his reclined position.

["It's time for our lessons remember? Did you forget"] asked Shisui in Basic, with a grin.

["Yea I did, thanks for reminding me. Ok, for this lesson today we are just going to have a normal conversation. I believe that you have advanced enough in our lessons over the past month to try this. This will allow me to judge how well you speak and understand Basic. Now any questions?"] asked Naruto.

["Yes but it's not about the lesson"] said Shisui.

["Ok what's wrong?"] questioned Naruto.

["The day you were revived you said something about another thing living inside you, instead of the Kyūbi. I didn't ask before because you didn't seem that concern or worried about it. But I want to know what's in you and does it affect your plans?"] said Shisui with a stern face, showing that he wasn't going to drop the subject.

["I guess you deserve the right to know. Come on lets go inside, it will be easier to explain and show you in the shade of the cabin than under the two 'clock sun. Go I will met you inside, just got to give the clones some instruction before I go in"] said Naruto as he put a shirt on, shooing Shisui inside.

["Fine"] Shisui said as he walked into the cabin.

Naruto walked up to the deck and saw the clone that he put in charge as captain. "Yo, cap how we doing?"

"We are doing fine boss. The propulsion and barrier seals are working great. Our current speed is 60 km/h and our estimated distance from the elemental nations is about 4600 km. We still got about 2400 km to go, so we will get there, at current speed, in 40 hours" said 'Captain' to Naruto.

"Ok, increase our speed to 150 km/h so that we get there early in the morning. The barrier seals should keep out the ride smooth. Keep up the good job cap, see ya later" said Naruto as he walk back to the cabin.

["Ok now where were we? Oh yea you wanted to see my new friend, right?"] asked Naruto, to which Shisui merely nodded, ["Ok here he is."] And with that said a blue outline seemed to grow out of Naruto's form. Outline was in the shape of a person that was wearing a mask, light armor, and a black cloak robe with a hood.

**["What up Shisui?"]** said the robe figure outline, who waved to Shisui, who just stood shock.

["Shisui meet Revan, one of the strongest Force users ever; according to him"] said Naruto.

**["What's that supposed to mean?"]** asked Revan, who looked like he was glaring at Naruto.

["Well you and Exar Kun are the only Force users I have met and I don't know the history of the galaxy, so I am not sure if that is the truth or you guys just boasting"] said Naruto with a shrug.

["Ok time out guys. Naruto explain why he is inside you?"] asked a confused Shisui.

["Well, apparently I am his soul's reincarnation and he,"] Naruto points to the floating Revan ["is the memories of his previous life, given form and a conscious by the Force. He is apparently connected to the soul as it goes through reincarnation; his purpose is to teach his reincarnations. He is supposed to show up later in my life, but the sealing of Kyūbi and then her release messed that up. So now he is here as a teacher/advisor to me. I will complete my Force training through him and the holocron of Exar Kun. Got it?"] asked Naruto.

["I only got half of that. You didn't leave me enough time to translator everything in my head"] admitted Shisui; Naruto repeated everything in Kuniumian to make sure he understood.

["Ok now I get it. Can he help us with anything else?"] asked Shisui.

**["I have many talents that I could help you with, like I was an excellent pilot and mechanic; though until I brush up on current machines I may be of limited used in those fields. I was an exceptionally capable strategist and tactician, my genius was so great that some believed I was the sole reason the Republic won the Mandalorian Wars; that will be something useful considering what Naruto's goal is. I also have extensive knowledge on chakra, because of my second life; Naruto is my third life"]** replied Revan.

["Those are some very impressive skills. You must have been a very skilled commander for you to be recognized as the sole reason for winning a war"] said an amazed Shisui.

["Wait what do you mean second life? And that I am you third life? Did you have a previous life before me?"] asked a shocked Naruto.

**["Yes I had another life before, but that's a story for another time. I got a question, what are you going to do with the droid you got from the crashed ship?"]** asked Revan.

["I don't know yet. I think I might fix it up or just sell it for a hundred credits"] shrugged Naruto.

**["Let me see it and advise you on what to do"]** said Revan, who appeared to be very eager.

Naruto just shrugged and got the scroll that contained the loot he got from the ship he found. Naruto unsealed the gold droid. Revan floated over to the droids and started looking over it. He used his Force powers to lift and open stuff all along the droid.

**["Seems like an easily fix. The crash seemed to damage nothing to important or expensive, just some damage parts that we can easily get at our first stop"]** said Revan.

["Wait before we go on any further, where are we going first?"] asked Shisui.

**["I though Naruto told you? We are going to a place with many names, some call it the Vertical City, others with 'class' call it Little Coruscant, its popular name is the Smuggler's Moon, but officially its name is Nar Shaddaa. It is one of the capitals of the underworld in the galaxy, so we won't have trouble blending in and getting things we need. Any ways this droid is a third degree protocol droid, but I saw several discrepancies in the droid. First is that most of the inside parts say that it belongs to a C-3PX droid, but the chassis says that it's a C-3PO; most likely someone replaced the chassis of the C-3PX with a more popular C-3PO chassis, and sold it for more money. I suggest you did what I did, make an assassin droid that looks like a harmless protocol droid; they are very useful, trust me"]** said Revan with a happy tone, as he was remembering a happy memory.

["Will it be difficult?"] asked Shisui.

**["Nah, I am sure that Nar Shaddaa has some droid store that sells droid assassin protocols; protocols are computer codes that allow the droid to do what it's programmed. And I can help Naruto improve PX so that it can be better. We can install a bunch of hidden and retractable weapons, so it can have the necessary tools at its disposable"]** said Revan as he thought about the design and what weapons they should add**.**

["Hey Naruto, do you hate your family?"] Shisui suddenly asked.

["I thought that my actions towards them would answer your question"] said an amused Naruto.

[Well you have never been overly hateful with them. You just don't really talk to them or about them really. Though when they are mentioned you always have a frown on you face and have something negative to say. So pardon me if I am perplexed"] said Shisui.

["I guess my actions aren't as I clear as I thought that they would be, hmm. Well truthfully I don't hate them or despise them, nothing that negative. But I do, do not like them. I treat them like they treat me, something not important. My family has their dreams and wishes for the future, which are vastly different from mine. They want world peace though understanding and Kasumi leading the way, while I want galactic domination through force and manipulation; our goals in fact conflict with each other.

"*Sigh* my family and I simply drift apart since Kasumi and I learned about the Kyūbi. Though I tried to stop the rift from growing between us when I was younger, I simply stopped while training under Kyūbi and realizing that they would recognize me as much as they did with Kasumi; they didn't put any effort into maintaining a connection with me, so why should I do the same. I may have had some hatred in the beginning, but now it's just indifference.

"Don't get me wrong, I will cut them down if they try to stop me. But I rather manipulate them into being my pawns. Minato with his **Hiraishin** makes him an excellent infantry or assassin. While Kushina has her chakra chains, which I believe can withstand lightsaber strikes and blaster bolts, also imaging her sword skills being used with a lightsaber; terrifying right. Finally Kasumi, if she doesn't inherit any of our parent skills or learn anything else, she will still be a perfect, controllable, weapon of mass destruction to wield against my enemies with the power of Kyūbi in her body"] said Naruto, slightly smiling at the end thinking of the destruction his sister could cause.

"Well that's enough conversing for today. Revan get back in my body, mind, soul, whatever, Shisui and I will eat an early dinner and head to bed. We have to get up at the crack of dawn tomorrow, we will arrive to the Forgotten Continent in the morning and I want an early start," said Naruto, who then muttered, "We really need a name for this continent."

Revan and Shisui agreed with both statements. After which Revan flew to Naruto and seemed to merge with him, while Naruto and Shisui walked towards the kitchen of the cabin to eat some ribs.

(The Next Day)

"Damn it why aren't you working. You have no damage on you, work Force damn it" yelled Naruto as he tried to force the ship to work. *1

"So how long do you think he is going to be like this?" asked Shisui to Revan, who was floating right next to him on the bridge of the ship.

"**Well considering that he has been like this for the last ten minutes, I will give it another twenty, thirty minutes max before he gives up,"** replied Revan.

"I think he will explode in a fit of rage in fifteen, before he then tries to 'fix' the problem with force" replied Shisui.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto suddenly exploded, and started leaking killing instinct and chakra everywhere. Naruto's chakra started to spiral towards his right hand, which created a bright spinning ball of destruction.

"**Rasengan!**" (Spiraling Sphere) yelled Naruto, as he was about to slam the jutsu towards the working command console. But luckily Shisui appeared next to him in an instant, catching his wrist, and then punching his side hard to make him lose concentration.

"**Looks like you win the bet Shisui. Lucky for me I don't have anything to lose, literally"** joked Revan.

"Damn it! Why did you stop me from destroying the controls!?" yelled Naruto from the floor, holding his hurt side.

"Man, you have some serious mood swings," mutter Shisui, before saying "Anyways you cannot simply destroy this ship; it's the only one that looks like it will work. We have been searching for four hours, and that's with your clones looking. I will not allow you to destroy our only hope, ok."

"I blame the bonds and how I use the dark side" said Naruto as he got up, clearly hearing the muttering.

"Bonds?" asked Shisui.

"**You guys can talk about that later. I notice something while Naruto was trying to destroy the ship; it briefly was working before Shisui stopped you"** said Revan with a hand under his masked chin.

"Maybe the ship has an AI that activated the ship to protect itself" Shisui throughout.

Revan and Naruto looked at each other before started laughing, this made Shisui frown.

"**Ha-ha, that's funny, but no I don't think so. I saw it saw working when Naruto started leaking chakra into the air, so I may know what is the problem"** said Revan, before he turned and pointed at Naruto. **"Naruto I need you to start releasing chakra into the environment slow and steady. I want to see if I am right, ok."**

Naruto didn't say anything but did what was told. Naruto made the rat hand seal and started leaking chakra into the air, slowly increase the amount every couple of seconds. Naruto, Revan, and Shisui started to see that the computers and console were starting to turn on.

"**Ok stop Naruto,"** said Revan, **"this confirms what I suspected."**

"Ok and what did you suspect?" said an annoyed Naruto.

"**Well you know how Kyūbi told you that chakra exist in every living being?"** Naruto nods **"And that nature energy exists on every planet that has life?"** nods **"Well something nobody knows is that apparently high amounts of nature energy causes problems with electronics, namely they don't work at all. Nobody knows because only this planet has high enough nature energy levels to cause this problem; the next highest amount is Coruscant, which has about a billionth of the amount this planet has."**

"So we're stuck on this planet?" deadpanned Shisui.

"But wait I was able to use a computer terminal on the ship in the ravine like five years ago. And I was able to use the speeder bike to quickly get out of the there. Shisui and Izumi also used the very same bike less than three months ago. I don't think during any of those times we spread our chakra over the technology to make it work; it simply did. So explain that?" said an annoyed Naruto.

"**That's easy to explain. Five years ago you were injured and not really controlling you chakra, so you were letting it leak out. The leaking chakra was the chakra that allowed the computer to work. And the times you guys were riding the speeder bike, you were using chakra to stick yourselves to the seat, that chakra also allowed the bike to work"** said Revan in a matter of fact tone.

"You still haven't answered my question, Are. We. Stuck. Here?" asked Shisui.

"**No I don't think so. Because clearly your planet has technology, like TVs and radio, that works. I think they work because the metals from they use chakra or because the materials they were built with has been saturated in the nature energy in the ground for thousands or millions of year. So one solutions is to built a starship using materials from this planet, but that's impossible. The other solution is the one we just discovered, spreading out ones chakra creates a barrier that prevents the nature energy from interfering with the technology. So Naruto and Shisui you have to create barrier around the ship until we get off the planet"** explained Revan.

"How we do option three, because option one is impossible, and option two is only slightly less impossible. I mean come on Revan, Shisui and I don't have enough chakra to cover the whole ship. Option three is that I fuse an energy conversion seal with a large chakra barrier seal. The energy conversion seal will allow us to convert the energy from engine into chakra, which the barrier seal will create a large chakra barrier and prevent nature energy from messing with the tech" said Naruto.

"**Ok we will go with your plan. Hey Shisui, a bunch of your clones, and I are going to look for anything salvageable, so that we can sell it for some credits on Nar Shaddaa. Call us when you are done, okay?"** said Revan as he floated with Shisui towards the exit. Naruto responded with a hand wave as he started looking over several of his scrolls to see how he was going to fuse the seal.

(Three days later)

"So you're sure that the seal will work Naruto?" asked a concern Shisui as he watched several clones of Naruto move around, getting into positions to get ready for takeoff.

"Yea it will, I stayed up for the last three day fusing the seals together and going over everything to make that there wasn't any mistakes" said Naruto with bags under his eyes.

"But with your sleep deprived state you could have over looked something. And that something can lead to our death" insisted Shisui, "we should wait for you to get some sleep and recheck everything."

"Shisui stop worrying, I have tested the seal on one of the working engines about a mile away from the ship. The engine worked for over three hours and didn't blow up or anything. So let's get this show on the road" asked Naruto looking over to Revan.

"**Ok guys get ready, we will be above Kuniumi in a matter of minutes. Start the engines and get us flying Mr. One"** said Revan to the clone flying the ship.

"Yes captain, bring us up" said the clone to the other clones. The clones start feeding power to the engines to give them enough power to reach escape velocity.

"**Looks like your seal worked Naruto**" said Revan, as he over saw the clones controlling the ship. Revan grinned under his mask as he saw Shisui's face glued to the window looking to the earth that was below them.

""Ya, well it better have. I didn't sleep for three days. *Yawn* so how long until we get to Nar Shaddaa? And why is our planet named Kuniumi?" asked a tried Naruto as he was slightly pressed against the passenger seat.

"**With this class 2.0 hyperdrive engine, uh, about a week, maybe two if there aren't any complication. And I decided since no one else named it. I thought that Kuniumi would be appropriate since it means **_**birth of the land**_**"** explained Revan as they reached outer space.

"Well don't wake me for like the next two days I have some sleep to catch" said Naruto as he turned to go to his bed room.

"Wait, Naruto I have to ask you a quick question" Shisui say before Naruto could leave the bridge.

"Ugh, please make it quick Shisui I am dead tried?" said Naruto, whose eyes seemed to drop.

"Well when you were trying to attack the controls of the ship three days ago, I asked why you had mood swings you said it was probably because of the bonds. What did you mean by that? Is it the bond between you, me, and Izumi?" asked Shisui.

"Yes and no. Look I will explain when I am fresh and wake. Right now I can because I am about to fall and it's a bit complicated. Ok we will talk tomorrow or the next day, ok?" said Naruto as he walked away, not giving Shisui a chance to say anything.

(A day later)

"Aaahh" yawned Naruto was he walked to the kitchen of the ship to eat breakfast, or whatever meal time it was on Kuniumi. Naruto had steamed rice and miso soup, with tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), grilled fish, and nori (dried seaweed). As Naruto was half way with his breakfast, he noticed Shisui come into the kitchen.

"Yo, you want some?" offered Naruto.

"Breakfast at this time? You know it's a little after noon right?" said Shisui as he sat down and helped himself to a little of everything.

"So food is food, no matter what time it is. So how has everything been working so far? What's our estimated time of arrival?" asked Naruto.'

"ETA is unknown, since we haven't left the solar system yet" said Shisui as he ate some rice.

"WHAT!? WHY!?" yelled a wide eye Naruto.

"I don't really know, the terms Revan used went over my head. He said something about an inter-something field, mass shadow, and too dangerous to modify the systems. Hey I found a huge machine in the cargo bay, it's about the size on two average size rooms. Also, I have decide to name the ship _Glitch_ because of this problem, what do you think Naruto?" asked Shisui as he turned towards Naruto; only to see his backside as he ran towards the bridge.

"Wait Naruto we still need to talk about your bonds and mode swings!" yelled Shisui as to Naruto.

"Shisui, that isn't as important as us not being in hyperspace. We will talk later" Naruto yelled back.

Naruto quickly ran towards the bridge, down the main hall. Thousands of thought were running in his head, about how maybe the hyperdrive engine was damaged and that Revan was fixing them, or maybe there was simply no way off the planet because the Force didn't want them off. When Naruto reached the bridge he expected the place to be a mess, with clones running all over the place panicking.

But what Naruto saw were clones diligently looking over the technical data of the ship, with Revan floating near the back supervising. No one was panicking, or running around everywhere; well except of course himself. Naruto quickly approached Revan and asked what was happening.

Revan quickly explained that there was a huge interdiction field surrounding the solar system, which was preventing them from entering hyperspace; thanks to some of the safety features installed into the hyperdrive. Revan said that he could probably disable the safety features but they might accidently crash into a planet or huge asteroid, and kill them all. So Revan decided that they would fly out of the field and then they could enter hyperspace.

He told Naruto that the field extends about five billion km in all directions from the sun. They are currently about 3.9 billion kilometers always from the sun, so they got about one billion more to go. Revan has had the clones use the backup class 10 hyperdrive to make small micro jumps to cross hundreds of millions of kilometers at a time. They only have about seven more jumps to do, but it will take about three hours to calculate the jumps and the safest route.

Naruto asked if there was a faster way. Revan replies that there was but that he doesn't have the necessary power and Naruto doesn't have the necessary skill to do it. Revan requests Naruto dispel the clones and replace them with fresh clones, to which Naruto does.

Naruto hears someone walking towards them, and turns around to see Shisui entering the control room.

"So you know what's going on now?" asked Shisui.

"Yea, it seemed like a major problem, but Revan has everything under control" said Naruto, "So I am guessing that you're here to talk about how come I am acting dark and violent one minute and then normal the next?" Shisui just nodded.

"Well let me just ask you what you remember about the Force bond I create with you and Izumi."

"I remember it was about a month you told Izumi and I about you Force abilities. And you said that we could learn how to use the Force, since we were Force-sensitive, but that it would be difficult for us to learn since we were use to chakra and the Force, like chakra, is best taught at a young age. You told us that you would research a way for us to be taught faster and more efficiently.

"Days later you told us about the Force bond, which would allow the three of us to communication of feelings, thoughts and images across distances and granted greater coordination in battle. This would allow you to project the feeling of how different the Force felt from chakra, which would allow us to separate and use both. The bond would also allow us to always be connected, so that Izumi and I could communicate with you, even during missions or other assignments. Finally the bond would increase my and Izumi's Force potential, thus allow use easier access to the Force.

"We agreed to create the bond with you, even though you said that there could be some risk that you didn't know of. We sat down, mediated, and leaked our chakra out and mixed it with each others. After that you used the Force and created a chain that connected you to Izumi and I, and them helped Izumi and I create chains with you and each other. After that you said we had a Force bond with each other, though later on we learned ours was somewhat different than the average one.

"We did have the ability to communicate feeling, thoughts, and images with each other no matter the distance or obstacle. But ours was different because, according to you, we could sense anything that was wrong with each other's chakra system and being able to fix it; thus preventing genjutsus from affecting us. We all gained the ability to institutively sense the life force of others around us. We can instinctively sense up 20 meters or up to 50 meters if we focus but when together the range extends to nearly 100 meters when the three of us focus; though with the scrolls you have you can learn better sensing techniques. Whenever we fought together, we were all in sync and could predict what the other was going to do; increasing our teamwork. And finally the bonding had the unfortunate side effect of allowing you to influence Izumi and I, making us agree with you more often than not, though Izumi and I didn't really care" recounted Shisui, "though we never did learn how to use the Force."

"**Sound like my old friend Meetra Surir. She had the natural ability to bond with people, especially those with strong Force powers. Her ability was so strong that she learnt the skills of those that she bonded with, influenced their thoughts, and use the death around her to fuel her power; all of this happened without her knowing about her ability"** said Revan.

"Wow, I didn't know that Force bond could be used like that. Anyways the bonds I was talking about are not the bonds I have with you and Izumi, but the ones I created during the six months before I "died," it was part of several preparations I briefly mentioned. I forcefully created bonds with all the clan heirs; you know Kasumi, Satsuki, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Chōji, and Kiba, even though he isn't the direct heir. Though the bond I can slowly mold their minds to follow my ideals, thus making it easier to control them and Konoha when I return. The reason for the mood swings is I am still not used to the link and their emotions keep spilling over into me" explained Naruto.

"Sounds like Orochimaru's curse seal"/**"Sounds like the Emperor's Hand and the Children of the Emperor"** said Shisui and Revan at the same time.

"Woah, woah, woah, explain. You first Shisui, because you could have told me and I could have studied it and used the info to make the process better" said Naruto.

"Don't know much about it, other than it has only a ten percent survival rating, causes you to dark whispers in you hear, and that Anko is the only person that we know of that has it" Shisui told Naruto with a shrug; Naruto simply frowned.

"**Guess it my turn. Well the Emperor's Hand was a secret organization that the Sith Emperor created that would carry out His most secret orders. They did not involve themselves in the daily affairs or running the empire, but helping their master with his grandest desires. The Hand kept in constant contact with the Emperor though the power of the dark side, which allowed him to share his thoughts with them and their will becoming an extension of his command.**

"**The Children of the Emperor, on the other hand unknowingly served the Emperor. They were brought before the Emperor as infants and imbued with a part of his own power, transforming them into his eyes, ears, and agents. They grew up all around the Galactic Republic and were used as spies, even unknown to themselves. But that about all I know about them, they were created during the time I was imprisoned by the Emperor and I didn't really investigate them after I was freed. You may have created based on some of my memories, which might have leaked into you even while I was sealed. After all you did inherit my genius and prodigy skills"** Revan explained.

"I guess that what I did was similar to what the Sith Emperor. Anyways that is one of the reason I act evil at times. The other is I was taught by Kyūbi and Exar Kun, both are dark being. So it's not unexpected that I may have inherited some of their thoughts and desires; like my dream of conquest stems from Exar Kun's desire" explained Naruto.

"So you're not going to become an evil tyrant who will rule the galaxy with an iron fist?" asked Shisui.

"I don't know, maybe I will or maybe I won't. I can't give you a definitive answer since the call of the dark side is strong and may have fallen into its grasp, so who's to say that I won't. The likely hood of me falling is very high I think. I mean I was raised in a society of assassins, neglected by family, taught by a demon, learned under a dark lord, and I am constantly using the dark side through the use of Sith Magic. So likely the chances are high for me to fall, but I will try not to fall; since I like using both sides and prefer not to limit myself" explained Naruto.

"**It is good that you know your limit, Naruto. That may one day save you. Now come on we're entering the next micro jump"** Revan said to the two as they watch the clones input the last of the data.

(10 days later, on Nar Shaddaa) *2

Naruto and Shisui walked out of the hangar bay they landed _Glitch_ in. Naruto had left eighteen clones on the ship to keep watch, in case anyone got to _curious_ and wanted to _check out_ the freighter. To add further security Naruto had painted several barrier seal to keep people out.

"**Welcome to the Corellian Sector of Nar Shaddaa"** said Revan telepathically to Shisui and Naruto, from inside of Naruto. **"The Corellian Sector contains many casinos and trendy hotspots that attract patrons from all walks of life. Most of the money made in this sector is from the gambling industry here. But the sector still houses many public merchant areas, so to find the best place for droid parts we will just need to ask the right people."**

'_So who are we going to ask?'_ asked Naruto.

'_That's an easy question Naruto, a bartender. They always have information somebody wants, for the right price of course'_ thought Shisui.

'_So the first step is to get some credits to buy the info with, after all we don't have any'_ thought Naruto.

"**That is where you are wrong Naruto, we do have some credits." **_'We do? How much?'_ **"I have no idea; last time I checked it was about one hundred thousand credits. But by now with the interest and the algorithm, it can be in the millions, depending on the interest rate, or not even exist because of the time that has past."**

'_What do you mean?'_ asked Naruto

"**During the Mandalorian Wars, after my faction brought forth evidence that the Mandalorians were massacring whole, we were final official sanctioned by the Galactic Republic. However the Jedi Council didn't officially back up my faction and didn't want to lead the entire Order to war, but fortunately for them I had a plan. Using an old initiative from the days of the Great Sith War, that allowed civilian healers to work with the military, I proposed that the Revanchist be deputized into the Republic Military as a Mercy Corps; officially designated as the Republic Mercy Corps. Anyways at the end of the war I buried one hundred thousand credits leftover into an account deep within the data-servers of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, along with an algorithm that would take a decicred monthly from a thousand random accounts that had more than a million credits. So according to those numbers we should have a little less than fifty million credits and that's with a steady interest rate of .1 percent"** explained Revan.

'_So we potentially have nearly fifty million credit credits? Then why are we holding onto these weapons to sell?'_ asked Shisui.

"**Well I don't exactly know if the account is still active, for all I know the account could have been discovered and drained. So we are keeping the weapons just in case we need to trade it for some credits; besides some of these weapons seem powerful and expensive. Now Naruto head over to a bank, see how much money we have"** ordered Revan.

'_Ok'_ "Um excused me sir, do you know where I can find a bank?" asked Naruto to the person he found, which turned out to be a large Wookiee, with an eye patch and several scars.

"Uggguh wrrhwrwwhw huurh?" said the Wookiee. *3

"Uh?" **"He said ****What do you need?****" **_'You know how to speak Wookiee?'_ **"Yea, now ask you question again before he gets annoyed and leaves, I will translate for you"**

"I said do you know where the closest bank is?" repeated Naruto.

"Aarrragghuuhw awwgggghhh raaaaaahhgh wrrhwrwwhw raaaaaahhgh aaaaahnr aarrragghuuhw uughghhhgh aaahnruh uugggh huuguughghg raaaaaahhgh huuguughghg huurh aarrragghuuhw aguhwwgggghhh raaaaaahhgh aaaaahnr uughghhhgh wuuh aaaaahnr uggguh uughguughhhghghghhhgh huurh huurh uughguughhhghghghhhgh huurh" **"He said ****yea there is one about two block east. But I recommend that you go to the InterGalactic Banking Clan that's about seven blocks west and two blocks north of here**_**.**_**"**

"Thanks man, that's the bank I exactly needed. Hey do you know where I can find a good store that sells droids?" thanked Naruto.

"Aaaaahnr uughghhhgh huurh huurh huuguughghg huurh huuguughghg aarrragghuuhw uughghhhgh uughghhhgh uughghhhgh aarrragghuuhw aarrragghuuhw aguhwwgggghhh hnnnhrrhhh uuh aaaaahnr aaaaahnr raaaaaahhgh uugggh awwgggghhh raaaaaahhgh huuguughghg huuguughghg raaaaaahhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh wrrhw aarrragghuuhw uughguughhhghghghhhgh uggguh raaaaaahhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh raaaaaahhgh huurh" said the Wookiee as he walked off. **"He said ****No problem, it's my pleasure. Anyways the best place to find a store like that is on level 88, there is a bunch of mechanics on that floor. And if that's all you need I will be on my way, see you around****."**

'_That was kind of weird, right?'_ asked Shisui, Naruto merely nodded.

Naruto followed the directions the Wookiee gave to the bank. They entered the bank and managed to talk to the manager about getting a credit chip as his was stolen by a couple of pit pockets. The manager asked some security questions, that Revan told the answers to Naruto, and finally the manager revealed the amounts holding to Naruto.

'_Um Revan this isn't fifty million credits'_ thought a stone faced Naruto.

"**I can clearly see that Naruto. I don't know how this happened; maybe I put a decimal in the wrong place when I wrote the algorithm"** said a confused Revan. *4

'_Well this isn't a small mistake, this is a huge mistake! We have more than ten times the predicted amount!'_ Naruto yelled at Revan. What Naruto was saying was true, in the account was not fifty million credit but exactly 596,652,050.20 credits.

"Excuse me sir, here is you aurodium-class credit chip" said the manager as she handed Naruto his card.

"Aurodium-class credit chip? There are different kinds of credit chips?" asked Naruto.

"Yes the aurodium is the highest class of credit chip we give to individual customers. We usually give them to customers for free if they have at least one hundred million credits and been with the bank for at least five hundred years. Or a newly rich individual, who currently has at least five hundred million credits in his account, can pay an annual fee for the chip. Please note that the chip isn't made of real aurodium" said the manager.

"Noted, so are there any perks?" asked Shisui.

"Yes of course. The aurodium-class has the latest and highest level of security codeouts and credit algorithm memory stripes, so the few people that can hack or modify a regular credit chip, can't with the aurodium-class. The chip also shows you the value of your credits in any currency and is accepted by all species that use currency in the galaxy. Your account interest rate also automatically increases by five percent. For every purchase you make you get seven percent cash back right into your account. And that's about it" explained the manager.

"Ok thanks for all the help, bye" Naruto said as he and Shisui walked away.

They left the bank and quickly headed towards Level 88. They needed to take varies hovertains and turbolifts to reach Level 88. When Naruto and Shisui entered Level 88, they saw a difference but not a big difference. Level 88 had varies casinos like every other level of the Corellian Sector.

However they could see many business promoting freight haulers and mechanics. He could see many residential apartment complexes, with people coming and going every few minutes. The complexes were huge; each seemed to hold over a thousand people.

Naruto was walking down the street window shopping through every store, seeing which would be the best. He saw several that looked like they had the parts needed to fix C-3PX, but he wasn't sure if they would do a custom job, or even had the necessary skill, of turning the protocol droid into a worthy assassin. Naruto made note of such shops, to come back later and determine if they could help him. As Naruto and Shisui were turning down a corner, Revan stopped them.

"**Naruto go back, I think I saw something"**

'_What do you think it was you saw'_ asked Naruto.

"**I think I saw a cookie store, let's go"** Revan said sarcastically, **"It was a droid store you dumbass, that's what we are looking for, right? I think I recognize the name from my past. It's down that alley; you can barely see it from the entrance. I also sense a bit of the Force at work; seems that someone is using it to not be noticed."**

Naruto didn't even reply to the remark, he and Shisui just walked down the alleyway. Naruto immediately noticed the Force was trying to affect their minds, compelling them that the store didn't exist; it also was obscuring the name of the shop. But as they got closer the compelling turned from not existing to the store isn't important, leave. Naruto shielded his and Shisui's mind from the Force compelling them to leave.

Without the Force trying to cloud their thoughts, Naruto and Shisui could read the name of the store, which said _Droids by Janice_.

'_This is the place you want use to go to? It doesn't look like much'_ though Shisui.

"**Well that's where you are wrong. The use of the Force to hide the shop suggests that there is more going on here than a regular droid store. And besides the store is the same name that I bought my utility droid T3-M4, the shop owner Janice Nall upgraded his slicing skills so that it could crack the security system of the Sith military base on Taris; which is where the original store was. Her descendents must have continued her line of work and later moved the shop here, to Nar Shaddaa; since Taris thought humans were better at everything."**

'_Or the store could have been bought by someone and they moved it here. Or this store doesn't have anything to do with the one you knew of and it's a coincidence. But I will still check it out, since with that unique security feature it must be hiding something'_ said Naruto. But before they walked in Naruto had Shisui weave a genjutsu around them to hide them, while Naruto unsealed C-3PX

As they walked in they saw that there wasn't much there. On the far wall from the door was a two by one meter opening where currently there was two female Twi'leks, one was pink, and the other was purple; though both had grey eyes. The pink one was a brown leather sports bar and tight leather shorts; she seemed to be manning the register. The purple one on the other hand was a black vest, which wasn't zipped all the way and revealed the upper part of her breast, and a blue head band; she didn't seem to be doing anything but lay across the counter, which further emphasized her breast.

To the right of them were a couple of protocol droids, which looked outdated, in glass containers. On the other side was a row of utility and astromech droids, once again looking outdated and refurbished. Behind the Twi'leks were a couple of shelves that held numerous amounts of droid parts. *5

The pink Twi'lek saw them come in and said "Hello and welcome to _Droids by Janice_, I am Arali Nall, and this is my sister Chir'da Nall. How many we help you today?"

"Yes you see we need some help. We recently obtained this droid, from a crash site, but it's not working. We took a look inside and saw some of the parts were damaged; most likely from the crash" explained Shisui, on the mental order of Naruto.

"Seems like an easy fix, we have many parts for the 3PO-series protocol droid. We will take a look and see if we have the parts to do it now. If not you may have to go to another store or you can wait one standard week for a shipment to arrive" said Arali.

"Well that's the problem. This isn't really a 3PO-series, but a 3PX protocol series, with the chassis of a 3PO" explained Naruto.

"That is going to be a problem; the 3PX-series wasn't very popular and we might not have the. We can try retrofitting other parts but its best to use the original" said a slightly bored Chir'da.

'_Now that's a lie, they are hiding something. Revan check it out, use as little power you can not to be seen. These Twi'lek might be the ones powering the confusion field in front of the store, so be careful'_ order Naruto.

Revan started separating himself from Naruto's body. He didn't draw any power as he didn't need to manifest himself to the visible world. But Revan, Shisui, and Naruto noticed that the Twi'lek twins tense up a bit, and then release a small burst of the Force.

Naruto and Shisui sensed activity happening at the edge of their life sensing field. Shisui focused on the ability and could clearly sense a third life force in the shop, coming towards them. Shisui deduced that the life force of the third person belonged to a Twi'lek also, and based on how it felt that Twi'lek was related to the twins in front of them. Shisui relayed the info to both Revan and Naruto.

Within a minute a seafoam green Twi'lek appeared wearing a blue tank top, which stopped at her belly button, and a pair of tan cargos. The Twi'lek came from the left door way, behind the cash register, carrying a large assault rifle. Naruto and Shisui raised their arms into the air, showing that they mean harm.

She pointed the rifle and them and asked "Who are you guys and what do you want?"

"We just want our droid fixed and maybe customize it a bit" said Shisui.

"Yea well normal people looking to fix their droid wouldn't use the Force. So I will ask once again, what do you guys want?" said the green Twi'lek.

"He just told you what we want. I only used the Force to see if I was right about you being Force-sensitive. Now why don't you put down the rifle and you and your friends won't get hurt" said Naruto with a smile.

"You clearly don't see the position you're in. I can kill you both before you have the chance to use the Force. No lea-" The green Twi'lek stopped talking and fired at Naruto and Shisui, as she saw both move. But it was too late the second she fired they were gone, like they were never there. She turned to look at the other two Twi'leks but she felt a sharp piece of metal against her throat.

The she heard "why don't you stop moving? After all something may happen to your friends over there?"

After she heard that she slowly turned her eyes to see that the black hair man was holding the pink and purple Twi'lek hostage with two triangular shaped daggers under their throats.

"I don't know who you think you are, but all the Hutt clans and many other gangs will hunt you down and kill you for messing with us" said Chir'da.

"Well you did start this by pointing the gun at us. We just wanted the droid fixed and to know why such a small and hidden shop needed a Force generated confusion field to hide and protect it. Now can we all be civilized and will you help us with our needs?" asked Naruto.

"Yea, yea, now let my sisters and I go. And we ain't doing this shit for free you know. All modifications and customizations have a fifty five percent upfront payment agreement. So what do you need?" asked Chir'da as Shisui let her and Arali go and then blurred back over to where he was standing before; with Naruto doing the same thing.

"First of answer us why you have the Force hiding your shop?" demanded Naruto

"The field is supposed to hide the shop to people that haven't been here before; we did this because we are one of the best on the planet. To get entrance the first time, you have to have someone that's been here before a company you here; they will know where the shop is and can ignore the field if they concentrate. Though field triples in power if we sense negative intentions being directed towards use; rendering us invisible to even those that have already been here. Does that answer your question?" asked the green Twi'lek.

"Of course that's fine. Now do you have the parts necessary to fix the droid?" asked Shisui.

"We still haven't checked him out, so maybe. If we don't then we either need to order or buy it from another shop; which will cost you extra. You still haven't told us how you want this droid customized yet. What do you want, to change the color or add some design features?" asked Arali.

"No, we want to change this protocol droid into an assassin droid, but have it look the same. We want it to have hidden retractable weapons and reinforced plating. So think you can do that? And by the way what's your name?" Naruto asked the green Twi'lek, as he and Shisui lifted the droid on the counter.

"The name's Ral'Rai and yea we can. So what kind of weapons and plating? Also do you want any software installed besides the assassin protocol?" asked the newly named Ral'Rai.

"Well, what do you have?" asked Naruto.

Arali handed him a data pad that contained a list of all the parts and software available. Naruto started reading through the selection, seeing what they did and compared them to others that did similar things. In the end Naruto chose to add a number of parts to C-3PX, all in the name of making him the best.

Naruto chose audiofilament to be PX's hearing system because it was could hear further and clearer than most other audio systems. The all-frequency broadband antenna installed on so that PX could send and receive frequency; notably communication through comlinks. The Myriad Visual System Mark 2 allowed PX to _see_ in several different modes, accepting signals from the photoreceptors and processing it according to his internal commands. It had a neon mode that enhanced color saturation, and an infrared mode that allowed him to see in the dark. And finally the TranLang III communications module would allow PX to fluent in over six million forms of communication, even if he could not respond in all of them for a lack of proper communication appendages.

For armor Naruto choose two that would make PX very hard to take down. The first was the capacitator armor, which would allow PX to absorb incoming energy, such as blaster bolts, and converted it into usable power for his internal power source. The second was the modular plating mark III is a light-weight armor plating that uses exotic materials and highly-detailed techniques to produce the best light-weight, high-impact droid armor. Magnetic feet were chosen so that PX could fight on metal walls and ceilings, allowing him to surprise attacks and fight at angles that others couldn't.

But the best droid part installed was the gabonna memory crystal. The memory crystal could store massive amounts of information, and their unique crystalline structure allowed for unprecedented processing power; which was need with the amount of software upgrades Naruto planned to install. The memory crystal sounded like a Holocron, since the crystalline structure practically allows for infinite data storage.

All the upgrades he requested would make PX better. The agility upgrade, automated repair upgrade, durability upgrade, and strength upgrade were chosen so that the physical abilities of PX would increase. The anatomy upgrade, assassination module, fighting upgrade, its upgrade the battle upgrade, and the warfare upgrade were chosen to give him a combat advantage. The machine interface software, reference database, system fortification, and systems upgrade were chosen to increase his knowledge and ability to work better.

"And for the weapons, I was thinking of intergraded Dur-24 wrist lasers on the left arm and a retractable droid plasma thrower, hidden just above the right wrist. In each index finger I wanted a hypodermic injector hidden away. I would like two fusioncutters and two vibrodaggers hidden in the legs; for close combat. Get a retractable Firestorm-1 missile launcher with the _Fireball_ upgrade package and a Baragwin assault gun, if you can. What?" said Naruto when he saw the three sisters looking at him with shocked faces.

"Did you just say what? You just listed over a dozen parts and upgrades you want to add. The amount of upgrades you want to add will be too much for you droid to handle; it will slow it down. And have you taken into account how much a gabonna memory crystal, modular plating mark III, or capacitator armor cost?" started Arali.

"The capacitor armor cost about the same as everything else, except the gabonna memory crystal and modular plating mark III, combined. The modular cost about twice the capacitor armor, because of the exotics materials and highly-detailed techniques used; and the gabonna memory crystal about double that" continued Chir'da.

"Overall you're looking at about eighty grand for the parts, and about ten grand for labor cost. With that amount you can buy a very good used ship and upgrade it a bit. The weapons I have no idea the cost, since it isn't our department" finished Ral'Rai.

"The storage issue for the upgrades isn't a problem, the gabonna memory crystal could hold all that and way more; that is way I chose it after all. The cost is really steep, but I can pay it. After all that droid is going to be our partner and battle droid, so it's going to need the best of the best to keep up with us. So how long do you think it will take for you to complete all the modifications? Also I may have forgotten to mention but I don't want the overall size to increase by much, or look any different; I want people to confuse it for a protocol droid" said Naruto.

"It will take about a month to complete everything you ask use to do. We have other customers that have request a head of you. And the part about not making the mods noticeable, well, that's going to cost anyway from one to five grand extra" said Arali.

"The extra cost doesn't bother us. The month long build does however. Anyway for you to shorten it to just a week; I don't want to be on this moon that long?" asked Shisui.

"For quadruple the price of parts and labor, hell yea we can" Chir'da said.

"That's fine, though if it takes over a week you lose five percent every day you are over, ok?" asked Naruto with his hand out to shake with.

"That's fine" said Ral'Rai, as she took Naruto's hand to shake.

Naruto paid fifty five percent upfront, like it was with all the Twi'leks custom jobs. The total amount was three hundred and eight thousand, with the fifty five percent being two hundred and nine thousand; but that didn't include the cost of the two weapons Naruto requested. After that Naruto and Shisui left the shop and didn't return until the end of the week.

Revan yelled at Naruto for spending nearly four hundred thousand credits on upgrading a droid. Naruto admitted that he got caught up in creating the ultimate assassin droid and that they had nearly six hundred million credits, that he really didn't care about the cost. Revan told him that the money isn't meant to be wasted as it can be used to further his goals in the future. Naruto promised that he and Shisui would make back the money at the casino using their abilities; which they did make back, with a little extra. Naruto also ordered a geological compressor, but it wouldn't arrive for a month.

They went back to the store to see if they were done with their order. The Twi'lek triplets did manage to finish Naruto's order, at the cost of no sleep for the week. Naruto paid them the rest of the money that he owed them. Naruto promised to bring any of his droid needs to them in the future. The sisters waved him off and closed the store, as they needed to catch up on sleeping.

"So PX how are you feeling?" asked Naruto, wanting to see the personality of his new droid.

"I feel excellent Master Naruto. I want to kill someone, to prove my skills to you. Tell me the names and locations of your enemies Master and they will be terminated" said an excited C-3PX.

"Woah, hold on, let's take this slowly. First off I don't have any enemies yet. But in the future there will be and you can kill them. Second off I have a boring but important task for you to do for the next couple of weeks or so. I need you to complete Shisui's language course. He pretty much knows how to speak Basic but still needs to learn how to read and write it. While you do that I will be researching the history of the Galactic Republic for the last four thousand year" explained Naruto.

"Ahh he's like a puppy, so excited about the new world and wants to prove himself" said Shisui.

"That will change soon with the warfare upgrade. The highly complex module will allow him to learn at an extremely fast rate so that he could become a master general, tactician, or assassin in a relatively short time. The more battles he's in the faster he learns and skills grow, but we won't be getting in any fights for about a month or so" explained Naruto.

"Darn I really wanted to put my new skills to the test. Where are we going? Do they have a criminal organization that I can eliminate?" asked PX.

"I highly doubt that Obroa-skai has a large criminal infrastructure. It mostly contains scholars and those types of people. It also has a Jedi academy on the planet, or so I've heard. Since the planet doesn't have a large population or anything useful the chances criminals operating on it are very low. But if you do find anything noteworthy, like gunrunning or smuggling of spice, then you can kill them. Though you have to alert Shisui or me, so that we can evaluate if the rewards are worth the risk" said Naruto.

"Don't worry buddy we will have a bunch of adventures were you can kill out enemies after Naruto does a bit of stupid research" Shisui said in a childish voice.

"Please don't talk to me like that Master Shisui" said C-3PX.

"Whatever we are heading to Obroa-skai now, and PX I mean it, don't cause trouble unless we say it's alright" said Naruto as they got on _Glitch_.

(Two and a half weeks later, in the Celebratus Archive)

'_*Sigh* the Republic has really fallen hasn't it?'_ though Naruto to Revan.

"**Yea it has. Scaling back the Army and Navy of the Republic was a horrible idea. Disaster will fall upon the Republic and they won't be strong enough to deal with the threat quickly enough. The **_**Katana Fleet**_** was a good attempted at trying to restart it, but failed. The Stark Hyperspace War would have destroyed the Republic if Iaco Stark hadn't defected to them. They should have made another, better attempt at recreating the Navy, after the war. But they haven't, idiots. This was one of the reasons I wanted to take over the Republic when I became a Sith Lord"** said Revan.

'_Maybe the Sith are the ones behind the laziness of the Republic in building up their forces? After all the databases haven't mentioned Sith since their fall at the end of the New Sith Wars with the destruction of the Brotherhood of Darkness'_ suggested Naruto.

"**Maybe, after all the Sith are cunning, manipulative, and secretive. After all the way of the Sith will never truly die out. Hmm maybe someone took my advice"** pondered Revan.

'_Your advice?'_ questioned Naruto.

"**Yes you see I was the one who rediscovered the Thought Bomb after it was lost centuries before my time. Anyways the only place I can think of that contains that information was my Sith Holocron I hidden in the Temple of the Ancients on Lehon. Someone must have found it and learned from my dark half. It also contained my theory of why the Sith were weak and how to make them powerful once more"** said Revan.

'_What was the theory?'_ asked Naruto.

"**Oh, here I thought you were going to ask me about the Thought Bomb first."**

'_I already know about it, I saw it in one of my dreams. The Thought Bomb is an ancient ritual that calls for many unified Sith Lords, or really strong dark side users, who unleash the full volatility of the dark side. The Thought Bomb destroys every Force-sensitive being in its range; the range depends on how many Sith participates in the ritual. The bomb then absorbs the souls of those destroyed into a swirling vortex of perpetual torment that resolves into an orb of silver iridescence.'_

"**Whatever, the theory I made started when I recognized the flawed system of the Sith Lord training more than one apprentice at a time. The apprentices could work together and bring down the master, which lead to each generation of Sith Lord being weaker that he previous one. So to counter that I proposed the concept of the "Rule of Two," which basically stated that a Sith Lord should only have one apprentice at a time and when the apprentice feels that he/she has surpassed the master, they kill them. If the apprentice succeeds than they are stronger than the previous generation of Sith Lord, if they fail then the master can kill the apprentice and start over with a new apprentice; or discipline the apprentice and teach them more. The cycle then continues making the Sith stronger with each passing generation. Someone might have the concept to the whole order, so maybe there are only two Sith left"** explained Revan

'_Wow that somewhat smart, unless someone unknowingly kills both the master and apprentice. Let see if the Jedi know anything. So how do I access the backdoor you created all those millenniums ago'_

"**Wow, you made me sound old. I don't know if the backdoor still exist as they may have found it, or it's not the same system I put it in. After all the Jedi moved to Tython during the Cold War, so don't get your hopes up"** Revan said before instructing Naruto on how to utilize the backdoor.

"**It still works, ha, they are still idiots"**

'_Yes they are, which works for us. Now let's see, where is it. Ha-ha there you are'_ though Naruto with a grin, as the he started looking through blueprints of what looked like hilts, locations of planets, and a bunch of crystals.

* * *

**Rejoice my reader for I have updated, and it's over ten thousand words; not including these notes. I just noticed how much dialogue I wrote in this chapter, next chapter will have more action, and several fight scenes.**

**Now I have a number of issues to talk about but I know that you first want to know about the two weapons Naruto didn't get, the Sith Sword/Force-imbued Blade and the Hybrid of Sith Sword and Lightsaber technology.**

**Well the Sith Sword/Force-imbued Blade would have been given the ability to freeze anything that it made contact with; or when Naruto channels the Force or chakra into it. The metal would have been an alloy made of chakra metal, ostrine (a metal that absorbs heat), and cortosis that have been strengthen through Sith Alchemy. A permafrost crystal would have been added to the hilt, to make it a Force-imbued blade also, and allow it to channel chakra and the Force better. Finally it would have had a sonic generator attached to the hilt to make it a vibro-sword.**

**The Hybrid, well I probably B.S. it somehow on how it was possible. The sword's main ability would have been its ability to launch Force Lightning and having the edge turn into plasma. The sword would have been an alloy made of chakra metal, cortosis, and phrik that had been strengthen through Sith Alchemy. The metal inside the hilt rearranged itself in such a way that when chakra and force was channel into it at the same time, the edge of the blade would become plasma. That is the part I would have probably said that the mysterious powers of the Force and/or chakra cause the hilt's metal to rearrange itself like that. I might have put sonic generator to make it also a vibro-sword.**

**Now the lightsaber, its modifications, and powers will be revealed next chapter, as that's when Naruto gets his.**

**Also I am looking for anyone that can draw some images for the story. I would prefer that they be graphic art, but sketches, paintings, and drawing are fine too. Or do you guys know anyone on deviant art that can?**

**(Spoiler Alert) And the final news for today is about the latest chapter in the manga. I got to say kind of expected it, Sasuke is a dick and his only purpose in the series is to be the revenge driven emo. But seriously why is it whenever the tailed beasts are freed they end up sealed in like ten seconds. When they were freed after the Alliance defeated Obito, Madara captured them within seconds. And now after they defeat Kaguya and release them, Sasuke uses Chibaku Tensei to seal them away. Naruto better kill that bastard now.**

**Now see yea guys I am off to college.**

**The ship is a TL-1800 freighter-see profile**

**By the way from now on Naruto, Shisui, and Revan are speaking in Basic**

**Used a translator for this, so don't expect it to be perfect or anything**

**The algorithm used to take small amounts of money idea isn't mine. I got it from a movie I watched once, don't know the name. The movie was about three guys who created an algorithm that took the fractions of pennies the company worked at through away. They were only meant to a couple of thousand of dollars, but a decimal in the wrong place took several million from the company.**

**Looks very similar to the Droids by Janice from Knights of the Old Republic**


	8. Chapter 8

**.I don't own Naruto or Star Wars because if I owned Naruto then he would have been the grandson of Madara Uchiha and Izumi would have killed Satsuki. And if I owned Start wars I would have made Revan strip all the knowledge from the Sith Emperor, killed the Sith Empire, taken over the Sith Empire, and then conquer the Galactic Republic.**

**Ok before I continue I just want to say thank you to several people who are helping me with my story. The first is Fallen-Ryu, we have been discussing the future plans for this story since August 7****th****, or chapter 4. The other person is Juyng, who has become my second advisor and beta reader. Well that's all for now.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Rise of the Revanchist Empire

Chapter Eight

Naruto walked into the hotel room, in Obroa-skai, that he rented for Shisui; he had his own room right next door, which he shared with PX. Shisui was in the room, sitting at a table with PX in front of him, reading a book out loud to PX.

"… the Army of Light, led by Lord Hoth and Lord Valenthyne Farfalla, ended the New Sith Wars during on Ruusan. The Seventh Battle of Ruusan end when the Brotherhood of Darkness unleashed their superweapon, which killed all the Jedi in the battle. However the superweapon backfired on the Sith as it killed all Force-sensitive beings, not just Jedi. Unfortunately the Army of Light..." Shisui stopped reading as he saw Naruto in the room.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here? You usually don't come back until 22:00 for dinner, and its only 16:00" asked Shisui.

"I finished my information gathering on what the Republic and Jedi have been doing for the last four thousand years. I see that you are reading about the New Sith Wars, doing you own little research? PX how is his reading ability?" said Naruto.

"He has progressed quite fast Master Naruto. In just three and a half weeks he has learned to read at the equivalent of someone your true age" stated PX.

"It's to be expected, after all he is drawing some of my knowledge on basic to help him. He did the same thing to learn how to speak it" said Naruto.

"Wait I can simply take knowledge from you?" asked Shisui.

"Yes and no. You can take knowledge from me, but only if I allow it. The same can be said about me, I can take knowledge from your head, but you can sense and stop me. Now that PX has deemed you capable of reading, and I have finished my research, we can move forwards with one of my goals" said Naruto.

"And that goal would be?" asked PX.

**"He wants a lightsaber, one of the most powerful personal weapons in the galaxy. Half of the week has been spent on just researching everything he could about it"** said Revan as he suddenly appeared from behind Naruto.

"Revan is correct, I want a lightsaber, but it's not exactly easy to obtain the parts anywhere as the Jedi monitor quite closely such things; or that's what everyone thinks. I believe that I have found evidence of where I can find the parts, and the Jedi have actually helped me with that. While I was reading through their archives, I found that the Jedi Order, a long time ago, when they abandoned an academy, enclave, or any building really, take everything important with them. But, get this, they don't consider lightsaber pieces to be very important, the crystals needed for them to work, yes, the parts to build them, no" explained Naruto.

"Why do they do that, Master Naruto?" asked PX.

"I don't know, arrogance or they didn't have enough time to secure everything and decided that the crystals were more important. It was mostly the Jedi Order of the past, when they were at war with the Sith Empire, the Resurgent Sith Empire, and the Brotherhood of Darkness. They simply didn't have the time to take everything, so they left with only things that were important, so that the enemy couldn't use them. The Jedi Order now in days usually take everything with them, unless it's under dire circumstances" Naruto said.

**"Normally we wouldn't even know where to even look for such places. But thanks to the Jedi's protocol of recording everything in their archives, and my backdoor, we have several locations to look for these lightsaber parts. Such places as the Arca Jeth's praxeum in Arkania, Jedi Praxeum on Truuine, and several others. But Naruto is fixated on two: the Jedi Temple on Tython and Chu'unthor, a praxeum ship that crashed on Dathomir. I on the other hand say we should go to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine; which has a crystal cave nearby it"** said Revan.

"We are not going to Dantooine, the place doesn't have anything else that could be useful, unlike the other two; as the crystals in that cave aren't the ones I want. The Jedi Temple on Tython may have the knowledge to create Force-imbue blades; which I want to make for Shisui. Chu'unthor on the other hand contain several secret experimental theories on both Force techniques and technology. I am favoring Tython, because Dathomir has that clan of evil Force witches, the Nightsisters. So what do you guys think, Shisui Tython has the knowledge of the Force-imbue bade, and PX you can kill anyone that gets in our ways" bribed Naruto

"Tython" Shisui and PX said at the same time.

"See I told you that they would agree with my idea" Naruto said as he smirked towards; Revan said nothing.

"So when are we leaving Master Naruto?" asked PX.

"**As soon as we get packed up, we're leaving"** said Revan.

"But what about Naruto's date with Izumi, in like four hours? Wont it be easier for him to mediate to strengthen the Force bond on a planet rather than traveling through hyperspace?" asked Shisui with a smirk.

Naruto rapidly turned his head towards Shisui and said "how do you know about that?"

"When you and Izumi met each other in the uh-" "mindscape" "yeah mindscape, I was brought in with you guys. I couldn't leave the mindscape, so I basically heard everything you guys were say. It's so cute that you're going on your first date. My little Naruto is becoming a man" Shisui said teasingly, making Naruto red with embarrassment.

"**Shisui stop with your teasing. Don't worry about your date Naruto, I will keep Shisui out of the mindscape, while you are on your date. And to answer your question Shisui, the location really don't matter also long as the Force can be used; though some planets that are steeped in the dark side may cause interference or prevent communication"** said Revan.

"Now let's get packed up quickly, I want to leave in less than half an hour. The trip should take a day at the most from use to reach Tython. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" (Shadow Clone Technique) Naruto said as he created several clones to speed up the packing.

(A day later, Tython)

Tython a planet located in the Deep Core Region. It was founded and settled by the ancestors of the Je'daii Order, the predecessors of the Jedi. The ancestors came in nine large pyramid ships called Tho Yor, which become temples after they decided to settle on the planet; these nine great temples would become the centers of Je'daii culture and learning. The Je'daii chose the planet to settle on, because it had a strong presence in the Force.

The Je'daii Order eventually collapsed after the Force War. The Force War was a serious of conflicts between the believers of Ashla (the Light Side) and Bogan (the Dark Side); named after the two moons of Tython. With the collapse of the Je'daii Order the planet Tython was abandoned as the survivors, now named the Jedi Order, of the war left the planet and head for Ossus.

Eventually the Jedi would return to the planet, when they were kicked out from Coruscant during the Sacking of Coruscant, by the Resurgent Sith Empire. They established the Jedi Temple on the planet, making it once more the heart of their Order. Though the Jedi decided to build their temple close by Kaleth, the ancient temple of science, instead of using the ruins of Kaleth as a foundation, which many Jedi suggested.

The Jedi would eventually find the Vur Tepe, one of the nine great temples of the Je'daii Order; though the Jedi simply renamed it the Forge. The Vur Tepe was a temple located over the mouth of an active volcano near the Tythos Ridge that specialized in using the Force through metallurgy and making tools and weapons, like the Force-imbue blade. However when the Jedi found it, they only managed to find a small stone chamber at the foot of the dormant volcano. They eventually managed to clear the derby from the site and updated the working mechanism to make it suitable for constructing modern lightsabers.

The group landed _Glitch_ in one of the two open aired hangar bays of the old Jedi Temple; against Naruto's wishes as he believed that the structure wouldn't support the ship. After they safely land the ship, without any complication, they left the ship. Naruto order Shisui and PX to stay near the ship, but they could look around the Temple to see if they could find anything interesting or of use.

Naruto, and Revan, on the other hand would be traveling to Vur Tepe, one of the nine ancient Je'daii Temples, by the speeder. The journey wasn't that long, about ten minutes; they would have been there faster if the path didn't have so many twist and turns.

'_The Forge, hm?'_ thought Naruto as he looked towards the slightly twisting stairs that led to the small stone chamber, the only area that was left of the once grand temple. Naruto ran the flight of stairs quickly as he was full of excitement, he was finally getting his lightsaber; well he was getting some major components, he still had to find the crystals he wanted.

The entrance of the chamber was a simple arch way that was about four meters high. At the top of the room were four chains, all slightly different lengths, suggesting that it once held something before the planet was once again abandoned. The chamber was small, about ten by twelve meters; it had large pieces of ruble near the wall. In the center of the room was a grey machine with light blue paneling with gold designs.

"So this machine is what contains the lightsaber parts?" asked Naruto.

"**Nope, this machine is only here to help a padawan assemble the necessary part into the lightsaber. When a padawan comes here they usually have all the parts gathered. They place the parts on the machine and mediate with the Force; the machine then guides the power of the Force into assembling the lightsaber correctly."**

"So this doesn't have the lightsaber parts? Why didn't you tell me, I would have been more inclined to go to Dantooine if I know that the parts weren't available here?" questioned Naruto.

"**I did say usually, didn't I? There are always exceptions to the rules, which the Jedi predicted. They left a small cache of all the necessary parts in a hidden compartment. At most the cache was used five times a year, which meant that it was replace every two or three years. Usually the cache was given to academy trainees or new padawans that did something really impressive. Things like repel an attack by the predators of Tython or the gather the other padawans or trainees and coordinate them against a truly difficult force; most of these things could have easily been resolved by a Master, but they usually don't as they want to see what the trainees and padawans are capable"** explained Revan.

"How do you know all that? You weren't part of the order when it came to Tython" asked a confused Naruto.

"**I was imprisoned by the Sith Empire in a stasis chamber for about three hundred years. I was released by a Jedi and where I came here to tell the Jedi Council all I knew about the Sith Empire to help them defeat him. They took me to the Forge to make a lightsaber, as the Sith Empire took mine long ago. That's why I know that the hidden cache is under that boulder over there"** Revan said as he pointed to a piece of ruble to the left of the machine.

The piece of ruble was about twice the width and height of Naruto. It was surrounded be smaller piece of ruble that looked nearly impossible to move. Thankfully Naruto had the Force to aid him; even then Naruto still had numerous jutsus to help him move the ruble.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto said as ten clones appeared around him. Naruto order them to remove the smaller piece of the ruble at once; Naruto would use the Force to reduce the weight of the ruble. The ten clones easily managed to remove the four large rocks, all of which weighted about 150 pounds, in mere seconds. Naruto then used the Force to lift the larger rock, and his clones helped.

After removing the rocks Naruto saw a discuses panel, meant to look like the surrounding wall. Naruto opens the panel and sees the cache of lightsaber parts, it contained parts to form a standard lightsaber, doubleblade lightsaber, curved-hilt lightsabers, and many other variations. All in all Naruto could probably make about nine to twelve lightsabers.

"This is perfect, I have enough parts to make backups. Now time to see if there are any secrets left in Vur Tepe" said Naruto as he sealed all the parts into a scroll.

**"How are you going to get into the temple? The Jedi Order couldn't, what makes your changes any better?"** questioned Revan.

"That's easy to answer.** Doton: Dochū Senkō!**" (Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage) Naruto said as he started sinking into the stone chamber's wall, moving through it as if it were fluid; Revan promptly followed him. The clones of Naruto used the same jutsu to follow them

Naruto continued to move through the stone until he reached a rust colored metal wall in front of him. Naruto increased the chakra flow into the technique, so that he could transform the metal wall into a fluid, so that he could move through it. As Naruto was clearing the metal wall he fell, five meters, to the hard black ground.

**"Hm we must be inside the old temple. This room must have been where the padawans built their weapons and tools"** said Revan as he floated out of the metal wall Naruto fell through. Naruto's clones managed to catch themselves, using surface walking, before they fell through the wall.

"Really? How can you tell?" Naruto sarcastically said, as he rubbed off the dirt of himself.

**"You're standing on volcanic rock that was formed from lava cooling. This chamber has a dome shape, must have been used to channel the heat of the lava flows when the volcano was active. This is the place where you would most likely will find the instructions of how to create a Force-imbued blade; though I doubt there is anything left after so many years"** said Revan, as if he didn't hear the sarcasm.

"Well we will just have to see, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto declared as he summoned another ten clones to help him search the temple; giving him a total of twenty two eyes to search.

Naruto, Revan, and the twenty clones searched the place from top to bottom. They cleared any ruble that blocked their path in their quest. They search everything that was left of the temple, which unfortunately were probably a dozen or so rooms when there used to be hundreds.

But fortunately one of the rooms that survived was the temple's oversee room, which contained a holocron, probably one of the first every made by the light side. A quick activation revealed that the gatekeeper was the Je'daii Master Tem Madog, a Cathar. Master Tem Madog revealed that the knowledge of creating holocrons was given to them by Xesh, an ex-forcehound member for the Infintie Empire. When asked about the method of creating Force-imbued blades, Master Tem Madog confirmed that he had the knowledge to create them. **1***

'_NARUTO WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!'_ Naruto suddenly heard Shisui yell to him through their bond.

'_WHAT WHO'S ATTACKING?'_ asked Naruto through their bond.

'_I DON'T KNOW, JUST GET BACK SOON. WE ARE HOLDING THEM BACK, BUT HURRY UP AND GET HERE'_ said Shisui.

"You heard that Revan, we have to go now. **Doton: Dochū Senkō!**" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the wall, towards the direction of the small chamber he entered.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

(Two minutes ago with PX and Shisui)

PX and Shisui waiting outside of _Glitch_, they finished exploring the Jedi temple, but found nothing of value inside. They were now just waiting for Naruto to finish his exploration of the Forge.

But suddenly a spear came from out of nowhere and tried to kill Shisui. Shisui, using his shinobi abilities, easily dodges the spear. Shisui quickly pulls out his tantō and channel fire nature chakra hrough the blade, using **Katon: Shōkyakujin** (Fire Release: Incinerating Blade). PX on the other hand took out his Baragwin assault gun and was looking down the scope, ready to kill all enemies in sight.

Suddenly Shisui and PX saw thirty large figures come through the entrance of the hangar bay, though there looked like many more were behind them. The figures were not human or any species that Shisui learned during his three week lessons with PX. The figures were bulky bipedal humanoids with razor-sharp teeth. They had eight small olfactory slits lined their upper lip and two stumpy eye stalks protruded from the sides of their box-shaped heads.

The species looked like they used almost anything they found around as armor; which included junk as well as random parts. The armor seemed to serve as something functional, like providing protection, or nonfunctional, to make the species appear more aggressive. They had simple looking weapons, like spears, axe, pipes, and several other things; nothing that denoted the species as having higher levels of intelligence.

The large figures moved forward aggressively, which caused PX to open fire on them; he managed to take two down with precise headshots. This sent the other twenty eight creatures into a frenzy, and had the rest of them attack the pair. Shisui easily noticed that the attackers didn't have any long range weapons, except probably the spears. Shisui easily managed to keep the four attackers away from him, with his shinobi reflex, speed, experience, and fire sword. PX was also doing fine against the seven attacker after him, he kept them at bay using his Baragwin assault gun to pepper them with blast bolts.

Unfortunately when two more creatures managed to get behind PX, he was overwhelmed and they managed to get close to him, as they were coming from all sides. PX quickly dropped his assault gun and pulled out one of his fusion cutters and one of his vibrodaggers, and immediately started swinging his new weapons to the close enemies. The fusion cutter easily managed to melt the metal that made up the pieces of armor they had; this caused them quite a lot of pain as the molten metal seared their chest. But luckily PX put them out of their misery with a quick vibrodagger to the head; which cut through the bone like it was made of paper.

Shisui seeing that PX was having all the fun decided to step up his game, and started unleashing **Katon Nagare **(Fire Release Stream) from his blade. The stream, acting like a flamethrower, managed to quickly incinerate his four attackers. But unfortunately there were another fifteen creatures waiting to attack; and it seemed that several more have joined the fight. Shisui though that because there were still thirty creatures that he could see fighting, and about eight, no make that nine, died already.

Shisui quickly concentrated on the bond that he and Naruto shared and sent him a message saying _'NARUTO WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!'_

Shisui immediately heard a response of _'WHAT, WHO'S ATTACKING?'_ through their bond.

Shisui replied _'I DON'T KNOW, JUST GET BACK SOON. WE ARE HOLDING THEM BACK, BUT HURRY UP AND GET HERE'_ before concentrating on the fight.

Shisui and PX managed to kill about another five of the creatures, each, before Shisui decided enough was enough. Shisui focused chakra into his legs, to use his signature technique **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique) so that he could appear next to PX; while at the same time killing several of the creatures along the way. Shisui quickly used **Doton: Keijūgan no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique) to make PX light enough to be picked up, he also grabbed the discarded assault gun, and then he brought both of them to the top of _Glitch_.

"PX we have to end this battle now. They aren't even challenging, just annoying. So I thought that I used a jutsu to gather them into a single location and you use that rocket launcher to kill them all in one blow" said Shisui as he launched a **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) into a small group of them.

"Whatever you say Master Shisui" PX simply said as he rapid fired his assault gun, but then changed to his firestorm-1 missile launcher.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa**" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) yelled Shisui after making the necessary hand seals. The technique created a large gust of wind, which pushed their opponents back against the wall, near the entrance. PX then fired his missile, with the _Fireball_ upgrade package, which exploded into a large ball of flames. The wind from Shisui's jutsu fed the flames and caused them to fly through the doorways, killing the other creatures that weren't fighting; but also causing the flames to spread throughout the temple. Shisui could hear the pitiful screams of the creatures as they were being burned; though he knew that many would escape will non-life threatening injuries.

Suddenly Shisui and PX heard something crash onto the hangar bay floor, and it had a large engine. They both quickly turned towards the source of the noise, ready to combat the new threat. But luckily for them it was Naruto, on his speeder.

"You two are idiots, get in the ship now, we're leaving!" yelled Naruto was he rushed him and his speeder into _Glitch_; Shisui and PX quickly following. Naruto quickly got the ship off the planet, before the fire even managed to destroy a third of the Jedi temple.

When they got into orbit, Naruto asked them what happen. Shisui explained that it wasn't their fault as the creatures attacked them after they checked the temple for anything of any value. When Shisui asked what the creatures, Revan told them that they were Flesh Raiders; and he suspected that they were mutated descendents of the Rakatan, that were stranded when they attacked Tython long ago.

"So did you find all the things you were looking for, Master Naruto?" asked PX.

"Yes we found a hidden panel that had a bunch of lightsaber parts. I can make any variation of the lightsaber I want, or just make a dozen or so standard versions. We also managed to find something we didn't expect. Apparently the Je'daii had the knowledge of creating holocrons, and we managed to find a working one that contains the ancient knowledge of the Je'daii. But most of the information about their technology is useless to us, but their knowledge of metallurgy, how to maintain balance within the Force, Force skills and training, and healing techniques are invaluable to me. I only expected to maybe find a very old datapad or activate a computer in Vur Tepe to access the instructions of making Force weapons, but this is way better" said Naruto.

"Cool so when am I going to get my sword?" asked an excited Shisui.

"Later, but for now we're heading to Nar Shaddaa again. We are going to have PX checked out for any damage, and make sure everything is working inside of him" said Naruto.

"But Master Naruto I was not injured in the battle, so I don't need to get check" argued PX.

"I know that but it's just in case. I need to go to Nar Shaddaa anyways to pick up the geological compressor I order the last time we were there. I also want to check out some stores to see if I can buy any of the crystals I want for my lightsaber" explained Naruto.

"Why do you need a geological compressor? In fact, what is a geological compressor?" asked Shisui.

"A geological compressor is used to replicate geological conditions on distant worlds in a laboratory setting. It was discovered by the Sith that one can make synthetic lightsaber crystals using simple minerals with high carbon concentration. I need the geological compressor to make synthetic lightsaber crystals" said Naruto.

"But you just said that you wanted to buy some lightsaber crystal on Nar Shaddaa Master Naruto?" asked the perplexed droid.

"**Naruto wants to use both nature and synthetic lightsaber crystals. Some nature lightsaber crystals have special abilities that can't be synthetically reproduced. While synthetic lightsaber crystals are generally considered to be stronger than the more common and uncommon lightsaber crystals. Also synthetic lightsaber crystals have the ability to augment the abilities of other crystals.**

"**So let's say someone uses a Pontite crystal, an extremely rare form of Adegan crystal, as their primary crystal. Whatever they cut will be superheated and then cooled rapidly, thanks to the Pontite's special ability of cooling. However if a person wants to increase the cooling ability to make it freeze things after the lightsaber cuts, then they will use two synthetic lightsaber crystal as focusing crystals; they can only put two more because the make a lightsaber can have is three"** explained Revan.

"You are very close to the truth but a bit off. I am not going to use three lightsaber crystals, but five. Now I see that you are all confused, since he just said that the max it three, but he forgot that the focusing lenses can be made of crystals. They discovered that crystal could be used as focusing lenses, but they were expensive and people typically would rather use them as the primary crystal. So I am going to use two of the crystals as focusing lenses to increase the lightsaber's power" said Naruto.

(Twenty three day later, on Nar Shaddaa)

It has been three weeks since the group has left Tython for the Smuggler's Moon. They managed to reach the moon in just four days of traveling in hyperspace. When they got there Naruto had Shisui take PX to get examined by the Twi'lek Triplet.

While he was doing that Naruto and Revan were looking through several jewelry stores in search of any of the lightsaber crystals Naruto wanted. They only managed to find two that Naruto wanted, the blue opila crystal and the strange white phond crystal. Naruto also obtained ore of one of the crystal he was going to synthesis; hopefully increasing its power and chances of working. However he didn't find the crystal he wanted to use of his primary one; though he wasn't surprised as it was very rare. After finding all the crystal he wanted, Naruto went and got his compressor.

After getting the compressor Naruto and Revan went to _Droids by Janice_ to see if any was wrong with PX. After they got there, they learned nothing was wrong and that they were testing the abilities of PX, so that he could understand its limits. After all the testing, Naruto paid the Twi'leks for their services. Naruto ordered Shisui to go to the casinos and make some money; Revan went along with them. But before he left Raven heard Naruto talking to the Twi'leks about something called 'Project Scorpion.'

The next nineteen days the group stayed on the moon, as Naruto had to do something and he thought it would be better if they stayed on firm ground. Shisui and PX spent most of the days gambling. Shisui would use his Shinobi skills to cheat in the casinos; and if they kicked him out he simply used the henge jutsu (transformation technique) to get back in. On the other hand, PX spent the days fighting in tournaments, fight clubs, and gladiator battles; Shisui would go sometimes with him to bet on him. They made close to a million credits with all the gambling.

It was the morning of the nineteenth day of their stay on Nar Shaddaa, when Shisui heard Naruto scream of outrage while he was eating breakfast. Shisui then heard heavy stomping footsteps coming towards him. He saw Naruto appear through the doorway, with Revan following close behind him. Naruto immediately sat down and started eating some breakfast, with a scowl on his face.

"*Sigh* what's wrong now?" asked Shisui.

"**We had another failed attempt at making the third primary crystal Naruto wanted. We got every other part and crystal ready, but not the one he wants as his primary crystal. It seems like it's one of those that can't be synthetically created; which doesn't really surprise me, since it's one of the most powerful lightsaber crystals ever. We tried a to let it bake in the compressor for four days, during which time Naruto mediated with the Force to guide the formation and increase the potency; but it didn't work. We tried lessening the time by a day three more times; each one a day less. But that didn't work, so we tried using chakra to stabilize it; it worked briefly but still failed"** explained Revan.

"Are you sure that you are doing the processes right?" asked Shisui as he finished breakfast.

"Yea we are because I managed to replicate the Lignan crystal and the Dragite crystal quite easily. But the Force damn synthetic lava crystal won't harmonize with the other crystals, and won't even work by itself. So for now I am just going to use a regular red synthetic lightsaber crystal as the primary crystal, until I get the lava crystal" said Naruto as he continued eating.

"So can I see your lightsaber?" asked a hopeful Shisui.

"Sure, knock yourself out. But don't try to activated it, the defense will blow off your hands" warned Naruto as he tossed the lightsaber towards Shisui.

When Shisui caught it he immediately saw that it looked like the hilt of a katana, it wasn't completely cylindrical like how other lightsaber hilts were. It was about 25 cm long from bottom to top. The hilt look like it was made from one solid piece of a black metal, showing no visible signs of how to access the inside, or any buttons on how to activate it. The hilt was wrapped with what looked like maroon red battle wrap, though it was softer than normal wrap. There were several seals painted on the wrapping, which Shisui could tell that were meant to keep the wrapping there and clean. Finally Shisui saw a smooth reflective surface from where the plasma blade came from.

"Where are all the buttons and knobs? And how do you turn it on?" asked Shisui as he searched all over the handle for it.

"I made my lightsaber only be able to be used by me. The entire outside of the hilt is made of a phrik-chakra metal alloy that I created and enhanced using Sith Alchemy; it can with stand lightsaber strikes and is practically unbreakable. Through the use of chakra and Sith Alchemy, I also made the hilt completely sealed; allowing it to work in water and no one can get into it without channeling chakra across the hilt in a certain way.

"To turn it on one must channel the Force into it, because of the Force-activated modification I add. And even then a person must channel chakra into the hilt upon activation, because if they don't then a small explosion seal will activate and blow off the person's hand. The small explosion wont damage the hilt as the Sith enhanced metal can withstand it. The two knobs that adjust the blades length and power are inside the hilt. I can easily adjust either one with chakra or the Force alone; though it is easier to adjust with a bit of chakra mixed with the Force" explained Naruto.

"I have also inscribed numerous seals and runes onto the handle. They further reinforce the durability of the hilt, keeps small foreign matter from getting inside, and allow me to summon it from anywhere in the galaxy. There is also a seal which I can use to recharge the power cell; though the daitium cell naturally recharges itself" continued Naruto.

Naruto then grabbed the hilt back and removed the red wrapping; revealing the solid black piece of metal. Naruto then channeled his chakra through the hilt, which then started separating itself; showing that it wasn't a solid piece of metal. The outer lay of the lightsaber start coming off, allowing Shisui to see the inside; at this point Naruto started to talk again.

"As you can see the primary crystal is a red synthetic crystal. The crystal itself typically makes it stronger than regular Jedi lightsabers; it also will give its red blade color. Below the primary crystal is the Opila that is acting as one of its focusing crystals. The Opila generates an intense blade capable of cutting through most materials quickly; thus increasing the cutting power of my lightsaber. Below the Opila is the Phond, acting as the other focusing crystal. The Phond is a weird crystal, as it was formed from rare impurities during the making of certain alloys; but it a fiercely burning lightsaber beam, increasing the heat and cutting power.

"Now the two focusing lens are made of two synthetic crystals, a Lignan crystal and a Dragite crystal. The bottom lens is the synthetic Lignan crystal, which I created through the compressor using Lignan ore that didn't contain the crystal. I mediated and used the Force to guide the creation of the crystal for four days, ensuring that it was the strongest I could make it. The synthetic Lignan crystal will cause the beam to burn hotter and longer than any other lightsaber beam; even those created by natural Lignan crystals. The synthetic Dragite crystal is contained in a vibration ring, which will vibrate the lens at high speed to produce a more deadly beam; at the cost of it being less stable. The Dragite crystal itself strengthens the beam and makes it more stable; thus cancelling the negative effects of the vibration.

"All in all it's the probably the strongest lightsaber ever made. Though when I add the lava crystal to it, it will be the strongest lightsaber ever conceived" said a proud Naruto as he used the Force to put the lightsaber back together.

"Most of the crystals have the same ability, increasing the cutting power of the lightsaber. Is that why you wanted those particular crystals? Does the lava crystal do the same thing?" asked Shisui as he just realized the abilities of the crystal.

"Yes that is why I wanted all these crystals. By increasing the cutting ability and heat, I lower the number of objects I can't cut through. Armorweave, weaker forms of cortosis, neuranium, songsteel and ultrachrome are materials I can now slice through like every other material. I just got to watch out for pure refined cortosis, weapons that have the Force channeling through them, Mandalorian iron, phrik, and metals that have been treated with Sith Alchemy.

And the Lava crystal doesn't increase the cutting power, but it's even better. The crystal is so strong that it causes lava to be generated by the blade. Thus the lightsaber beam becomes denser and heavier; the beam also creates a bit of flames, and sometimes the lava splashes and drips out of the blade itself. I am hoping to control that last part through the use of chakra. That's why we're heading to Mustafar, right now, to find that crystal. We should be there in 10 days, I suggest that you prepare yourself, as the planet is covered by volcanoes" Naruto said as he left the kitchen to gather supplies for the trip.

(Ten Days later above Mustafar)

_Glitch_ has just gotten out of hyperspace, when Shisui, Naruto, and Revan immediately sensed something strange from the planet.

"You guys fell that right, or is it just me?" asked Shisui.

"No we feel it also. I sense a large concentration of the Force down there, but that should be impossible. The Jedi Enclave here was abandoned way before the Cold War between the Republic and the resurgent Sith Empire; and the local species aren't all Force-sensitive, so it can be them we're sensing. Hmm, I also sense an area where the dark side is strong on the planet" said Naruto.

"**We may stumbled across a hidden base that was used by the Sith or is currently being used by the Sith. We're going to say away from all the places where we can be seen or found. So stay away from Fralideja, the area covered in the dark side, and the southern Jedi ruins where we sense the concentration of Force energy. Now I suggest that we look in the cryst-"** Revan was saying until he suddenly stoped and turns his head towards a random location on the planet.

"**Do you guys sense that?"** asked Revan, as he continued to gaze at a certain location on the planet.

"No nothing has changed. Why? What are you sensing? Are they more areas filled with the dark side?" asked Naruto, with an eyebrow raised.

"**No, it's definitely not that. I don't know exactly what I am sensing, it feels familiar through. Maybe it's the Force guiding us to the Lava crystal; after all that's how I found my crystal. Head to that giant volcano, that's where I am feeling the familiarity"** order Revan as he pointed to the huge volcano, the one that they could see from orbit. The clones at the controls did what they were ordered, when nobody spoke out against it, and flew the _Glitch_ near the volcano.

The clones landed _Glitch_ on north of the volcano as there were mining operations happening to the south of the volcano and the lava was flowing towards the south-east. Revan didn't even wait for the ships to completely settle on the ground before he went through the walls of the ship and to the location of what he was sensing. Naruto, his clones, Shisui, and PX immediately followed; once the ship landed completely. When they got off they didn't see Revan, anywhere. But Naruto could sense him, through the connection they had.

"He's directly underneath us, about fifty meters underground. I can sense him moving rapidly northward, and slightly downward. Wait, he's coming back up" Naruto said with his eyes as he was sensing Revan.

Suddenly Revan flew from the ground, saw them, and said, more like ordered, **"Naruto we need to get down there now!"**

"Why? What's down there? Is it the lava crystal?" asked Naruto, who was confused by Revan's behavior.

"**It's something way more important than the crystal. Now do as I say, and get down there!"** said Revan angrily.

"Alright. Shisui, you're our earth user expert, what should we do to get down there? Use **Doton: Kiretsu** (Earth Release: Fissure) to create a chasm, so that we can see everything? Or should we use **Doton: Chidōkaku** (Earth Release: Moving Earth Core) to lower ourselves to wherever he wants us to go, or just raise whatever he wants up?" asked Naruto.

"I don't think we need to do anything drastic, like those ideas. I think a simple **Doton: Ton'neringu no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Tunnelling Technique) will be enough. Naruto you use **Doton Shōheki** (Earth Release Enclosing Wall) to create a bunch of walls to withstand and direct the lava flows; just in case they start coming down this side. Revan, can you show me exactly where you want this tunnel to lead?" Revan and Naruto did as asked.

Naruto and his clones made a ten meter v shaped wall to block _Glitch_ and the entrance of the tunnel. They used the technique multiple times to create more walls, to reinforce the defense. Revan on the other shows Shisui where to use his jutsu. Shisui uses the technique to tunnel down forty meters of volcanic rock and ash. After the tunnel is created Naruto, Shisui, PX, and Revan head down it; though PX had to be lowed with rope, while the Naruto and Shisui surface walked. The clones on the other hand would guard the area to make sure nothing happens.

"Ok what now? There's nothing important here" said Naruto after reaching the bottom of the tunnel.

"**Shisui can you make another tunnel that way, about five meters long?"** Revan asked, pointing northeast, ignoring Naruto's statement.

"Yea sure, that's easy. But really Revan, what's so important down here, that it can't wait?" asked Shisui as he created the tunnel, but Revan didn't reply. He didn't need to because after the creation of the second tunnel, the rest of the group saw something. That something was a large transparent window, about six meters high; and that's what they could.

"Wait, this is a ship" Naruto said after looking through the window, or viewport. He could see the command bridge, where the crew controlled everything on the ship.

"**Yes, this is a **_**Hammerhead**_**-class cruiser, a very old ship. This class of ship is so old in fact; they came out with it when I was part of the Order nearly four thousand years ago. But this ship is not the reason I brought you down here, as it practically useless to us. The ship is broken in half, straight down the middle; so it's not worth it to repair it. It's also buried under hundreds of metric tons of rock and ash; through Shisui could easily change that. The most we could probably do is use the ship for scrape parts"** said Revan.

"Then why did you bring us down here if not for the ship? Does it have something value?" asked a confused Naruto.

"**Cut a hole through the transparisteel and I will show you"** said Revan as he floated through the viewport and into the ship. Naruto just did as asked and used his lightsaber to cut through the viewport, and then forced the transparent metal inside the ship.

Once inside Naruto and Shisui could smell something foul, it was indescribable. It was everywhere, with every intake of oxygen they could smell it; what was worse was they could also taste it. Naruto immediately got out the breath masks that they bought, just in case they went in an area with poisonous gas, and handed one to Shisui. They immediately put it one to stop them from breathing in the horrible stench. Immediately fresh oxygen poured into the mask, making them sigh in relief.

Naruto looked around using his lightsaber as a light, until Revan used the Force to create multiple balls of light, which looked like miniature stars. Naruto reached out to touch one and saw felt that it wasn't made of fire, but pure energy. The balls spread around the bridge, allowing them to see everything clearly.

With the new light source Naruto easily found what created the horrible smell, about twenty to thirty dead bodies. Now even though dead bodies smell bad, in this case it was worse because there were multiple bodies and it was inside a sealed hot room. The heat, sealed room, and time they had been there had cause all the bodies to putrefied; which leaves only a person's skeleton and liquid remains of was once their tissues and organs.

"Revan can you show us what was so important that we need to get down here. We need to leave soon, there are a bunch of dead people here, and I don't know what caused their deaths" said Naruto through his breathing mask.

"**It's over here"** Revan said as he floated nearby a control station and what looked like a slightly sinister-looking protocol droid sitting at the control station. The droid didn't look special, as it was about 1.8 meters tall and had rusty red color plating. The only strange thing about it was that it was holding blaster rifle and it had several scorch marks on it, no doubt from blaster bolts hitting it.

"You made us come here for a protocol droid? That's not important, we could have bought a protocol droid anywhere in the galaxy. Besides we have PX here, he more than any protocol droid we would ever need" said a very pissed off Naruto.

"***Snort* this isn't a simple protocol, it's an assassin droid disguise like a protocol droid, like PX over there. This droid is HK-47, a droid I personally built when I decided to seek more subtle methods of defeating my enemies. He is probably the reason why all the crew members are dead; he hated all humans except me; he even called humans meatbags. Reactivate him; he will be invaluable with his experience. Besides one can never have too many assassin droids; especially with what you are planning"**

"Ok fine I will reactivate him and let him join us. And it's only because he will be useful in the future, not because he is special to you. So is he even functioning? I mean the damage of the crash could have damaged him" said Naruto.

"Am I being replaced Master Naruto?" asked PX, as he gripped his gun a little closer.

"**No, don't worry about being replaced PX, you're still very useful. HK will like you, after all after all you two are a one of a kind assassin/protocol droid. He may just take you under his wing and teach you"** Revan quickly said, which made PX visible happy, somehow. **"Now to answer you Naruto, HK was made to withstand many things and I can't see any damage, so he should be fine. Now to activate him just open his chest plate and send a jolt of electricity through his circuit"**

At first nothing happen, the droid didn't even move. But suddenly Naruto quickly jerked his head back from looking in HK's chest, as a blaster bolt suddenly passed through where his head was. Naruto followed through the motion of the head jerk by doing a back flip, and then jumped back a couple of meters to get away from HK.

When Naruto looked back towards HK and saw that his photoreceptors were orange and looking at him down the rifle's sight. Before Naruto could do anything, he was to jump away again as HK started firing at him and shot at him in the air; though by that time Naruto managed to pull out his lightsaber and deflect all of the shots that got too close.

"**Query:** Are you the one that reactivated me, young dark side meatbag?" asked HK-47.

"Yes I did, and I am not part of the Sith; also don't call me meatbag" said Naruto.

"**Statement:** It does not matter if you are Sith, Jedi, human, Wookiee, or anything else; all you meatbags die the same way" said HK before he started firing at Naruto.

"Damn it HK I am your new master and I order you to stop at once" yelled Naruto as he dodged and deflected the blaster bolts.

"**Angry Statement:** I only have ever had one master, and you're not him!" yelled HK as he started to fire more shots at Naruto.

"**Oh the irony of that statement, right Naruto?"** said an amused Revan.

"Yea I get the irony. By the way, where are you, you can help me stop your crazy droid from killing me!?" muttered Naruto loudly.

"**I am in your body; I thought I would allow HK to have some fun before revealing myself. Besides, this will allow you to see his skills first hand"** Revan said telepathically.

"I am getting tired of this. PX stop HK now!" yelled Naruto as he used the Force to push HK toward PX. PX then brought forth his assault gun and started firing at HK, but HK rolled out of the way of the blaster bolts. However PX continued to fire at him even as he dodged. HK sought cover from the shots behind one of the terminals, allowing him to wait until his opponent made a mistake, or stop firing.

As soon as the shots stop coming, HK come up from behind the computer and returned fire. Several of the shots managed to hit PX, and one even hit the assault gun out of PX's hands; though he wasn't damaged at all.

PX deciding that HK is very skilled in mid to long range tries his luck in fighting HK close range. He quickly brought out his left hidden retractable vibrodagger and runs quickly to HK. Even though PX was quicker than anticipated, HK still could see and track PX, allowing him open fires in a shower of blaster bolts, and most of them hit PX; though none of them do much, it any damage, again.

After the hail bolts hit, PX, still in his run, raised his wrist laser and fired at HK; though the laser beam was supercharge, thanks to all the energy PX absorbed from the blaster bolts hitting him. The laser scored a hit on HK momentarily, but only dealt a minimal amount of damage.

PX finally, with in cutting range of HK, started swinging and swiping his dagger around, to trying to hit HK any which way. But HK proved how skill he was, by attacking the left arm of PX whenever he was swinging at him. He also repeatedly tried to create some distance, whenever he forced PX back; but PX would quickly recover and stays close in.

As the knife versus gun battle continues, one could clearly see that HK was losing the advantage he had in the beginning and that PX was slowly overpower him. This was because of PX's modern warfare upgrade which allows him to quickly learn and adapt to HK's fighting ability.

Finally PX close enough where he is manages to cut and destroy the blaster HK was using. Even without the gun HK showed that he was quite skilled at hand to hand combat. So skilled in fact that he managed to disarm PX from his vibrodagger in mere seconds and then got him in a head lock, trying to rip PX's head off.

"**Statement: **That was a difficult and joyful battle. **Conclusion:** But now it's over and you shall be destroyed. And then I will kill the two meatbags" said HK as one could hear the metal growing around PX's neck.

"You're right, it's over. But you are the one that has loss" said PX as he brought his right hand towards HK's chest. His right hand lowered itself from the wrist, revealing a barrel hidden in the arm. PX released three large bursts of plasma from his plasma thrower arm, which easily melted through HK's plating. That caused HK's grip to loosen on PX's head, allowing him to escape. PX quickly stood up and forced HK to the floor, and then processed to shot his left arm, causing it to slack uselessly against the ground.

PX turned away from HK and said "Master Naruto, the droid is disabled."

"**Statement:** Think again scrap parts" PX heard behind him. He quickly turned to see HK holding his assault rifle with the arm he though he made useless. As HK was about to fire, a red blur past him and then HK. After which the left arm of HK fell to the ground, still clutching the assault rifle; the place where it used to connect to HK was red hot and melted.

"I've seen enough, this battle is over" said Naruto as the red blur boomeranged back around and landed in Naruto's hand, were it was revealed to be his lightsaber.

"**Derange statement:** It doesn't matter if I lost an arm, I will still kill you with just my other one!" yelled HK as he started charging towards Naruto, completely ignoring PX.

"HK-47 activate traitorous protocol, authorization Revan, code 18, 5, 22, 1, 14. Encryption level November, Alpha, Victor, Echo, Romeo" Naruto said which caused HK to freeze in place. That protocol Naruto activated was a hidden protocol, deeply integrated in HK's codes, which is prevents HK from moving. Revan put such a code inside HK, in case some managed to turn HK against him.

"**Query:** Meatbag how do you know such protocol?" asked the frozen HK; though everyone could see it struggling to brake free.

"Your former master, Revan, told me all about your hidden protocol. He also gave you to me, and before you go into denial and all that, why don't you ask him" Naruto said. After which HK saw him create a clone, somehow instantly with smoke. Then he saw something come out from Naruto and quickly pass into the clones. The clone's eyes briefly glowed purple, and then he changed his form into his former master's Sith robes and Mandalorian mask.

"**Stuttering Query:** M-m-master?" asked the frozen HK.

"**Hello my old friend, it been so long since we seen each other. The last time was at the Battle of the Foundry, where you were destroyed and I passed into the Force. How are you still alive?"** asked the happy Revan.

"**Excitement:** Master, it is you! How are you here, you died so long ago?" asked the joyous HK.

Chuckling Revan responded **"I just told you that I passed into the Force, I technically didn't die. In fact I was reborn on a small primitive planet in the Mid Rim, after spending nearly two thousand years in the Force. That was a very eventful life, but just as bloody and dangers as times we had together. On the planet they have special powers that rival the Force, and in many ways it's superior. And then when I died in that life I was reborn again a thousand years later into the boy over there on the same planet. I can tell that his life will be full of adventure and excitement, though maybe even more with his goals. Now tell me how you are alive?"** explained and asked Revan.

"**Explanation:** Well after the Imperial team defeated you, the Sith Empire took control of the Foundry. The Sith Lord known as Darth Malgus became the emperor of the Sith Empire, by tricking and imprisoning the real Emperor's Voice, and pretending to be the Emperor's Voice. After which he had me reconstructed and reprogrammed to serve him" explained HK.

"Then how did you get here?" asked Shisui. HK didn't say anything to Shisui just looked at Revan.

"*Sigh* **HK please answer the question, and answer any future questions asked by anyone here. Naruto is going to be your master, since though technically he and I are the same person, or rather soul. And Shisui and PX are now your partners and allies as they are Naruto subordinates; and besides you should be happy, as everyone here is skilled in the ways of assassination. Shisui and Naruto come from a planet whose military teaches kids from the age of six on how to be assassins with their powers. And PX was based off your principle of looking like a protocol droid, but really being an assassin droid"** Revan told HK.

"**Reluctant Explanation:** Well meatbag after Darth Malgus was exposed and killed I continued to serve the Sith Empire, as it was in my programming. One of the missions I was assign to was infiltrate a supposed research facility that the republic was building on Mustafar; the Sith Empire feared that it was meant to create new weapons to defeat them. I easily arrived on the planet and found the facility, though it wasn't completely constructed. I managed to kill everyone, but someone called for help through the facilities communication system. The Republic sent this nearby ship to investigate, so I infiltrated the ship and crashed it into a lava flow. This trapped everyone and allow me to kill them all, but I couldn't escape, so I shut myself down after trying many times to escape" HK said.

"That's sounds very impressive, killing hundreds of people by yourself. Now that the reunion is over we should go as we have to get you repaired. Revan please dispel the clone body" said Naruto as he walked towards the tunnel.

"**Hysterical Statement:** Master don't go!" shouted HK, drawing the attention of everyone.

"**Hm, oh, don't worry about me disappearing HK, I currently possess this fragile energy clone body. I currently exist as a Force ghost that will be teaching Naruto. So we will see each other consistently"** Revan reassured HK as he dispelled the clone's body. **"See, I am still here"** he said revealing his spirit form.

"**Retraction:** I did not scream that out" HK said, trying to play it cool. After that everyone went back through the small tunnel to the opening that lead back to the surface of the Mustafar. Shisui used **Doton: Chidōkaku** to raise them back to the surface.

"**Query:** Was that one of the special abilities your species possesses… Master?" asked a baffled HK to Naruto.

"Oh calling me master now are you HK?" said an amused Naruto.

"**Explanation:** Old master said that you are his legacy, and I respect that. So I will follow you as his final order" explained HK.

"That's great; you will be an excellent asset to our team. And yes that is one of our powers" said Naruto with a grin, while patting HK's back. But then he lowered himself to HK's audio-receptors and said in a dark voice "Don't think that I have forgotten that you tried to kill me. I won't damage you as it might decrease your abilities. But that's ok, because I will have my _revenge_."

HK turned around to see Naruto still smiling with his eyes close, like nothing was wrong. But the lighting of the lava and how he said 'revenge' made Naruto seem evil and very threatening. This caused HK to momentarily freeze up, allowing Naruto to walk past him.

"Guys time to leave this molten rock; we have to get HK repaired and upgraded" Naruto told them as he walked towards the ship.

"**Statement:** Wait Master didn't you forget that I told you that the research station had a droid factory? We can just go there to replace my body" said HK.

"*Small laugh* I actually did forget about that part. Though I have some upgrades in mind. But let's go to the station and make you a new body, because frankly your old one smells really bad after all these years being near decomposing bodies" said Naruto after taking of his breath mask.

"**Also we can you the factory for another advantage. HK, do you still have the blueprints of the HK-50 series I uploaded in you?"**

"**Statement:** Yes Master, I still have blueprints uploaded in my memory core. Do you want to use the droid factory to make an army of HK-50s?" asked HK.

"Hm, that's a good plan, with the droid army we can go to place that we previously though were too dangerous. So HK does this station have a hangar bay?" asked Shisui.

"**Annoyed Statement:** Of course it has a hangar bay meatbag" said the droid, which made Shisui frown and Naruto smirk.

"HK where is the station?" Naruto as he standing in the entrance of _Glitch_.

"**Explanation:** The research station is about 1.5 kilometers northeast of here. The base is built deep within a mountain, which also stretches underground to a lava flow. The lava flow supplies it with geothermal energy and with resources material, to build the droids. The mountain has two hangar bays that can hold several dozen starfighters or shuttles. Behind the mountain is a large flat valley, surrounded by the other mountains. The mountains surround the flat land all contain a cloaking device near the summit; which went used can hide the whole valley, making it appear empty. The valley could hold about five to six _Valor_-class cruiser; that and the cloaking devices led the Sith Empire to think that it would eventually be a launching point for the Republic Navy. The Republic could easily use the droid factory to build a formidable army" HK told them.

"That is very impressive and cunning. But I remember you mentioned that the facility was never fully constructed, how so? Because to me it seems that very impressive and completed" asked Naruto.

"**Statement:** The droid factory is only one fifth of the size that was in the schematics, but the current lava flow couldn't support a larger factory. So the flow needs to be widen and have more source channels for lava to flow into the flow. There are only two tunnels leading out of the mountain base, and one leads to the valley; also the tunnels are only carved out, not reinforced by metal. The number of geothermal energy collectors are barely enough to power the mountain base and whenever the cloaking shields are being used to hide the valley, it drains all the energy for the day. There are a couple of other minor problems that don't need to be mention for now" said HK.

"Hm all that seems minor problems to me as I really don't currently need a very large droid factory or have a very large ship to warrant the use of using the stealth tech to hide it. But I don't want to leave the base incomplete, so I will have it completed when we leave the planet. So HK fly us to the facility" order Naruto, finally walking into _Glitch_.

"**Amendment:** I may have forgotten to mention that the person that called the Hammerhead ship activated lockout protocol to prevent me from leaving or anyone getting in. But I managed to escape the place before I got trapped, after killing all the meatbags. So have to walk to one of the hidden entrances, we can't fly because as soon as the ship gets near there, the facility will produce droids automatically to shot down any enemy ships" that caused Naruto to pause and say "Just my luck. Any ground sensors?"

"**Statement:** None"

Naruto turns around and starts exiting the ship. He told the clones to wait and watch over _Glitch_ until he calls them to bring the ship to the hidden base. He called Shisui and PX from the ship and told them that have to walk to the base and gives them the same reason HK gives. Naruto orders HK to lead them to the entrance, as he is the only one that knows the exact location. Though before they leave Naruto arms HK with one of his many blasters; HK told Naruto he was happy that his new master had a large collection of 'tools of destruction'.

They walked the one kilometer to the mountain range over rugged terrain. They walk pass the occasional lava puddle, but other than that, nothing else is interesting. They reach mountain path that will lead them straight into the valley, where the ground is unnaturally flat. HK takes them through the valley, because going around the mountain range to get to the other mountain they need on the other side, would be a longer and tedious trek. The valley will make the trip half the distance and less dangerous.

As they entered the valley Naruto saw a herd of what looked to be rhinos, times two and way more spikes, running across the flat land. Revan revealed that the creatures were called Tulus and that they shouldn't get to close to them. Revan told them that the Tulrus had poor eyesight and bad tempers, which cause them to charge at anything other than themselves; Shisui said that they would heed his advice.

The group moves ahead quickly, staying unseen by any of the Tulrus. They reached the other side of the valley, and are in front of the mountain that holds the secret base. They will be going through the 'back' entrance of the mountain, according to HK. It serves as an emergency exit and has retractable blast door, which is disguised to look like part of the natural rock.

They didn't have to look very hard for the disguised entrance because something else apparently found it and busted through the door. The door was complete destroyed and the little that remained was bent inward. The hole was very large, too large for the average size Tulrus. This was bad because it meant that the team would either encounter a very large Tulrus or something larger and more dangerous than a Turlus.

The group proceeded into the tunnel/cave with caution and weapons drawn. The tunnel was, thankfully, very large, about ten meters wide by fifteen meters long; which was good as it would give the team room to move around and dodge anything that attacked.

After walking several meters the they entered, what looked to be like a garage, as it held a number of speeders and a couple of repulsor skiffs; they were most likely used for emergency escape. But all of them were currently damaged or destroyed against the walls. The reason was laying in the middle of the room, a huge ten meter tall scorpion-like creature. It had six leg, no eyes, several spikes along its back, and at the end of its tail was a dual stinger.

The creature didn't react to their presences, making the group think that it was sleeping. Shisui turned to Naruto and whispered to him "Naruto, use you lightsaber to strike it through the head; that should kill it quickly."

"No, I want that thing captured alive" said Naruto with a big grin. That statement caused everyone to snap their heads in his direction.

Sudden Revan had a realization and said **"You want that thing for your Project Spawn, don't you?"**

"What is Project Spawn Lord Revan?" asked PX as he and HK prepared their blasters to kill the beast.

"**Project Spawn is one of several ideas Naruto had after he learned about the power of Sith Magic. Basically the project was getting dangerous, predators, from all over his planet, and using Sith Magic to alter them to be stronger and better; making them his sithspawns. The project has been revised to not be limited to his planet, but instead the galaxy. Naruto was looking at a list of the most dangerous predators in the galaxy while we were on Obroa-skai, looking for candidates. Now that we have found this thing, well he wants it"** explained Revan.

"That is correct, I want to capture it and make it stronger, better than what it's currently capable of. Then I want to make it my summoning. So PX, HK put the blasters on maximum stun mode; Shisui use lightning jutsus to knock it out" order Naruto as he took out a scroll and started to quickly write across it; after creating several **Kage Bunshin** to distract the animal. HK was the first to act on the order, firing a high powered stun bolt at the head of the creature. The attack did do much but caused the creature to send its tail towards HK, revealing that it wasn't sleeping.

"You want to make it into a summoning? Why!? **Raiton: Shichū Shibari**!" (Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind) asked Shisui as he used a lightning jutsu to hopefully knock out the creature quickly. Four large rock pillars quickly emerged and surrounded the beast. Lightning then shot out of the stone formation briefly immobilizing the scorpion and shocking it. But the thing quickly retaliated by using its powerful tail to destroy the pillars.

"When I first started researching Fuinjutsu, I learned that to be a master of the art, one must be able to create their own space-time seal. Well I decided that I was going to be a master of Fuinjutsu, so I need to make my own space-time seal. My seal is going to be based off the pinnacle of space-time seals, the summoning contracts; the knowledge of how to create one has been lost for centuries. So I am going to recreate it, but instead of being limited to one species, it's going to be for all my Sithspawns" Naruto said as he continued to write on the scroll, dodging the beast whenever it attacked his area.

The repeated stun bolts from the blasters are hardly doing any effect to the creature. While the uses of **Raiton: Shichū Shibari** seem to damage it, the animal breaks out of it in seconds. Shisui is afraid of using more power, because it might kill the beast, and if he does that Naruto might make them look for another one to capture.

"Uuhhg this is annoying. Let's hope that this will keep it down. **Doton: Chidōkaku**!" Shisui said as he slammed his hand to the ground. A large pillar of rock suddenly formed under the beast and rapidly shot it up into the air. Now it was trapped between the ceiling and the pillar, which was strong enough to withstand the strength of the tail. After it was trapped Naruto's clones used **Raiton: Jibash** (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder) to continuously shock it at low levels until it was knocked out.

Naruto finished whatever he was writing on the scroll two minutes later. Naruto ran up the pillar that was trapping the thing and pressed the scroll against the head of the creature. The scroll glowed and then sent forth smoke that quickly surrounded the creature. Afterwards the smoke was pulled back into the scroll, with the creature; revealing it to be a very advance storage scroll.

With the thing gone Naruto and others walked to the back of the garage, where there was a larger blast door, with several dents. It appeared that whatever they were fighting, tried to continue inward, but luckily this door was stronger than the previous one.

HK went to the keypad next to the door and started typing something it. It didn't take long until the door was opened allowing the group in. Naruto created some **shadow clones** to explore the facility, and make sure that there weren't any traps or security systems active. The team and clones used glow rods to light their way, into the hidden base.

It wasn't too long until they found one of HK's victims, he was wearing the same uniform as the people in the warship. The body just like the others, a skeleton wearing clothes, laying in a dried area of his liquid remains; though on the bright side it didn't smell, most likely because of the air filtration system.

The group and clones continued until they reached an intersection and several repulsorlifts. Naruto created more clones, making the total 60, to explore the base. Fifteen clones went to the right hallway, fifteen went to the left hallway, fifteen to the upper levels, and the last fifteen went to take the lower levels; though the clones had to take the stairs as the lifts weren't working.

After ten minutes Naruto gained the memories of one of the clones from each group. Naruto reviewed the memories before saying "It seems that it doesn't have any internal security, or they aren't active. The communication center is to the right, along with the security and supply closets. To the left are mostly labs and testing zones. The next three levels above use are the barracks, but they aren't completed yet. The next floor above them is a fuel storage which have tubes directly leading up to the next two levels; which are the hangar bays for starfighters and shuttles.

There first basement level is about forty meters below us and only is a large space, for what I assume is a very large storage area; or where the droids are to be stored upon completion. There is a tunnel that heads into the direction of the valley and several large repulsorlifts. The next five floors are just the droid factory, but most of the space is unoccupied; so like HK said it mustn't have been completed yet. The lowest level is where the energy collectors are, and the lava flow. The energy collectors are still working, but are only drawing up the minimum energy. So HK where do we need to go?"

"**Statement:** First we need to get into the security room and disable the lockdown. After that we can simply go to the droid factory, and I can have the collectors working at full capacity from security room" said HK as he headed to right hallway where the security room was.

After they got to the security room HK turned one of the computers on and hacked the through the fire wall to shut down the lockdown. He then had the energy collectors draw up the all the energy they could, instead of the least. Once he did the lights started coming on all around the base, air conditioning and filtration started working once more, and the doors now would automatically open and close.

The team then headed back to the intersection to take the lift down to the droid factory. Once they got there HK immediately opened his chest compartment and directly hooked himself up to the computer, and started downloading his memories and thought process into it. Onscreen HK's face appeared and then a bunch of schematics started to appear before the screen.

The factory came suddenly came alive and started building HK's body. Molten rock was poured out a tube, sent down to a machine, where it was processed and refined into liquid metal and other things. The metal went through several different areas, where it was shaped into wires, circuits, armor plating, and other droid parts. Then after all the part were made, they were put together. Finally HK's was download into his knew body. The whole thing to about an hour.

"HK how are you feeling?" asked Naruto.

"**Excited Statement:** Like a new droid Master. I am better than my old body; as hard as that is to believe. Now I can hunt and kill meatbags easier" said HK, as he grabbed his new Droid Assassin's rifle; built exactly like his old one.

"Well you're not quite ready. We still have to take you to _Droids by Janice_ to have the sisters install all the new upgraded software; which will make you the deadliest droid in the galaxy. And you still have to upload the blueprints of the HK-50 series so that we can take a small army with use. So get to it, the faster you upload the blueprints, the faster we can get off this planet, upgrade you, come back and get the army, and kill a bunch of enemies" ordered Naruto. HK started walking to the control station when his old droid body, still connected to the station, started to move and then download something into the machine. The droid factory came alive once more and started making something.

"HK did you do that?" Shake head "Well then shut it down and make sure that whatever is being created, doesn't live."

"**Reluctant Statement:** I can't do that Master, I know what it is and the old Master would want to see him again. **Angry Muttering:** No matter how much I want to destroy the little monster" said HK.

"**Really? What is it HK?"** asked a curious Revan.

"**Answer:** It the utility droid T3-M4"

"**But he was destroyed when I attacked the emperor four thousand years ago. How can he be inside you!?"** yelled Revan.

"**Answer:** Before you left on your mission Master, T3 and I download a copy of our memories into a secondary core we installed in ourselves. The secondary core was purely meant to hold the other thoughts and memories in a highly compressed form, so that we could be 'revived' in case of our destruction" explained HK.

"**Then why didn't you tell me at the Foundry? We could have used the droid factory there to rebuild T3?"** asked Revan.

"**Answer:** I forgot. **Query:** Do you know how many times my memory core was damaged or erased? **Answer:** Dozens of times. I only remember about him now, since I had to download all my memory files into the computer; allowing me to go through them rapidly" explained HK. With that explanation Naruto and Revan wait until T3-M4 is built, though the others decide to explore the base. Shisui remembering that _Glitch_ is waiting for them to radio them the all clear, goes to the communication room to signal the clones; PX goes to the hangar bay to open it and greet them.

After the hour or so it took T3-M4 to be created by the factory, Revan greeted his old companion, saying that he thought that he would never see little droid after he was destroyed. He told that droid that he was a little disappointed that he and HK didn't tell him about the back memory copies. T3 blamed everything on HK, which started a fight between them. Revan introduced him to Naruto, Shisui, and PX; and told him that Naruto would be his new master. T3 accepted the transfer of ownership without question.

"Now that all the pleasantries are done, we can move on now. HK, download the schematics for the HK-50 series into the console, only have the factory create one hundred. And before you bitch about 'we should have more,' _Glitch_ unfortunately doesn't have enough room for more than that; thanks to the giant machine in the cargo bay; I still need to find out what that is" Naruto muttered the last part.

"Anyways we are leaving, my clones will monitor the construction of the droids, and the base. After the HK-50s are done being built, they will build construction and labor droids to finish the base, we can use it in the future. T3 can you show me the energy collectors? The rest of you go to the ship and wait there, we are leaving soon" ordered Naruto as Naruto followed the small droid.

T3 and Naruto took the larger lift down, so that the group can use the small lift to go to the hangar bays. After reaching the bottom level Naruto inspects the energy collector, and admits he doesn't know why he is. Naruto asked T3 what was the highest and safest level that the collectors can operate at and then calculate how many would be needed to the base and all the stealth generators.

Revan translate T3 droidspeak, since Naruto doesn't understand it. After that Naruto now knows how many to buy when they get back to Nar Shaddaa. But T3 tells him that all the other energy collector are still packed up on the first basement level; since they haven't completed the base yet.

As they are about to leave the level, Naruto senses something on the other side of the lava flow. Naruto fearing, hoping, that it's another mustafarina creature, asks Revan to check it out for him. Revan floats to the other side and quickly comes back and advices Naruto to get it.

Naruto uses the Force to reach into the lava where he feels the disturbance, but it's deeply imbedded in the rock slightly submerged in the lava. Naruto uses Force Lightning to break it free from the wall and then uses telekinesis to lift it from the lava, before it can complete submerge in it.

Naruto brings the head size rock towards him, and immediately feels the heat coming from it. Naruto uses **Suiton Nagare** (Water Release Stream) to rapidly cool the rock, the sudden drop in temperature cause the rock to crack and break itself apart. After spraying the rock a couple of more times with **Suiton Nagare**, to make sure it's not hot, Naruto searches through the rubble and fines what he was looking for.

The thing is a very small orange crystal, probably the size of one of his finger bones. The core of the crystal glowed with power and heat. He had forgotten all about the crystal when he discovered the buried warship, HK, the hidden base, and T3. But the Force seems to have reminded him of the reason he come to the planet, and showed him the way to it.

After that Naruto and T3 headed to the ship, where HK immediately asked "**Query:** What took you so long?"

"I was checking on how many collectors I would need to buy to power both the facility and stealth generators; but luckily for us, the base has enough still packed up. So we don't need to buy more. The first priority of the labor droids is to install more energy collectors. I also found what I originally came on this planet for, the lava crystal" Naruto said holding up the said crystal

"Good for you, but I just realized that **shadow clones** don't last that long; they will dispel in three days max" countered Shisui.

"I already put a prototype seal, which I made, on them that will extend their lives to a month or so. The seal draws in the nature energy in from the planet to keep them going for longer; it would work better on our planet. But that should be enough time, for the clones to program that place to be completely automatic. Now let's get out of here, we got two droids to upgrade." With that the ship left the base, then the planet, and then realspace.

(Ten Days later on Nar Shaddaa)

Naruto, Revan, HK, and T3 were at _Droids by Janice_, while Shisui and PX were fighting and gambling; Naruto thinks that he should stop them before they become addicted to it.

"So what do you want now, kid?" asked Ral'Rai.

"I need these to droids upgraded. The orange one needs the capacitor armor and the Mark III Modular plating. Software wise I want basically everything you added on my other droid added to this one; except the basic assassin protocol, he already has that. The only thing I want add to him is the two hidden and retractable virbodaggers, which have cortosis-weave and a devaronian edge. See if you can find a Verpine sniper rifle shatter gun multicaliber magazine and bore for him.

"The utility droid I just want any older systems replaced with modern tech. Replace his regular flame thrower with the advance version, along with the molten cannon; replace or upgrade the blaster if you can. Like the other one I want capacitor armor and Mark III Modular plating" said Naruto, but then add "Oh I forgot, both of them need a gaboona memory crystal in each of them. You don't have to rush this time, but I want it soon."

"You really don't care about credits do you? You ask for the top four most expensive stuff in this store. And then you ask us to get you a Verpine shatter gun, one of the most expensive guns ever. Then you ask for the sniper rifle version with the attachment of the gun multicaliber magazine and bore; that will cost you a little less than the memory crystal" said Arali.

"She's right kid. Time wise isn't a problem, all the upgrades will take only two days for both of them. The armor three days for the big one and one and a half for the smaller one. These models look like they are easy to upgrade, which shaves off considerable time. By the way, we are almost done with Project Scorpion, just need to get the gauntlet made and connect them" said Chir'da.

"Yeah that reminds me I want to change the project a little bit. Instead of being connected to the gauntlet, just install a droid remote interface into T3, which should allow him to control them" Naruto told them, and then turns to the droids and ask "Do you two approve on the upgrades?"

"**Answer:** Yes" "Beep"

* * *

**Omake: Naruto's Revenge**

HK is going into shut down mode to allow the Twi'lek Triplet to install the upgrades. But just before he completely shuts down he hears Naruto say to the Twi'leks "Oh I forgot to mention another upgrade I want to install in the orange droid. It's the-"

But HK doesn't hear what the package is, as his systems finally shut down. He last inner though is that the package won't be bad, as Naruto needs him.

HK starts waking up, and immediately sees that he can process everything faster, thanks largely impart to the memory crystal. HK goes through the all his upgrades and compares them to his previous programs and sees that they are vast improvements to his old ones.

As he was going through all the programs, he finds a hidden one that isn't active. As he is about to see what it does, he sees both his masters going towards him.

"**Hey HK, how are you feeling?"** asked Revan.

"**Answer:** I am find master, even better thanks to the upgrades. **Query:** I have found a hidden package in me, what is it?" asked HK.

"Oh that's just a protocol package I had the sisters install. I forgot to mention it before you shut down. Only I can activate it, because of the voice activate feature. Do you want me to activate it now HK?" asked Naruto, with a smile; that looked a bit sinister.

"**Answer:** Yes master" HK simple said.

"Ok then. Activate HK protocol pacifist package, authorization code 14, 1, 18, 21, 20, 15" Naruto said with a large grin.

"**Shock:** What no. **Activation:** Pacifist package has been activate" said HK.

"So HK do you want do go kill some meatbags?" asked Naruto, barely concealing his laughter.

"**Answer:** Oh, master, I could not allow myself to harm another. What if they have families? Or children? We must always think of the children. The littlest ones always suffer in war. **Musing:** I think perhaps I would enjoy learning a new language. Or watching an informative holovid" said a horrified HK.

"*Chuckling*** Are you sure HK?"** Revan managed to laugh out.

"**Statement:** Yes, am fulfilling my primary function, which is to facilitate communication between species and put an end to hostilities. I am HK-47, a proud protocol and translation droid."

"I did tell him I would have my revenge, didn't I" Naruto said as he recorded the moment for future blackmail.

* * *

**1. I know that Xesh didn't give them the knowledge, but in my story he did.**

* * *

**Ok guys that a rap, and this chapter is about 15k, with the A/Ns. I think I am rushing the story again, what do you guys think?**

**Anyways I have done a lot in this chapter. Naruto finally got his lightsaber, he gained two new droids (HK-47 and T3-M4), he has a hidden base that he can use whenever, and he has a droid army being built for him. I have also revealed two projects that Naruto has in the works, Project Scorpion, which will be revealed next chapter, and Project Spawn, which is basically creating sithspawns out of some of the most dangerous creatures in the galaxy.**

**Now it's time to talk about Naruto's lightsaber. The lightsabers main ability I want to focus on is that it has probably the best cutting power out of all lightsaber. Secondary ability is that it can spill out lava from the beam, allowing Naruto to use it as a surprise attack. The lightsaber is nearly indestructible, waterproof, and theft proof, thanks to sith alchemy and sealing.**

**The lightsaber and several other things in this chapter was inspired by axellon2008 StarWarsxNaruto story _Out of the Unknown_. Read it guys it better than mine, by a good bit.**

**Well I need several creatures to use for Project Sithspawn, so if you want a particular creature to be mutated and under the control of Naruto; then write it in the review. Next chapter will be a small filler and will be used to make bonds between the group, I hope. So see you guys in a month, more or less.**


End file.
